Abandoned Hero of Zero
by Masseffect-TxS
Summary: After the capture of the criminal Fouquet Louise's Father forces the contract between them to break forever…but this in not the end of our hero Saito as he now strives for not himself but for the people of Tristain as he becomes the sword of the people, the dog of the kingdom and the abandoned hero.
1. Chapter I: Abandoned

Zero no Tsukaima: Abandoned Hero of Zero

After the capture of the criminal Fouquet Louise's Father forces the contract between them to break forever…but this in not the end of our hero Saito as he now strives for not himself but for the people of Tristain as he becomes the sword of the people, the dog of the kingdom and the abandoned hero.

**Hello Masseffecttxs here and here is another fan fiction I have been working on for Zero no Tsukaima, I have watched a bit of the show and I know a bit about the characters, but I will make some slight changes such as Saito not being so perverted as he was in the anime, also I will not pair Saito and Louise together because to me she is a bit bitchy and she looks like a grade school kid which throws me off a bit even though she is 16 years.**

* * *

><p>Chapter I: Abandoned<p>

* * *

><p>Far away in a land called Tristain was a boy not of this world, but one similar to our own, who was summoned by a strange pink-haired girl and had made him into her own servant. At first, he tried to run away from the strange girl but sadly realised that he was outmatched for her magic. He was then resigned to his fate and became her servant, or Familiar as they called him.<p>

Now in another world, the boy would rise above his standing and become a noble. He would defeat many a foe, vanquish many evils and marry the pink haired mage and settle down in the kingdom of Tristain.

But in this story, his tale will take an unexpected and interesting turn. Where his tale will be one of many hardships and struggles, that will shake the very core of the world he now resides in...

This is the story of Saito Hiraga...The Abandoned Hero

Saito Hiraga walked down the hall towards his and Louise's room as he began to wonder just exactly how he got into this situation. One moment he was on his way to get his computer repaired, the next he was in a world filled with magic and amazing creatures. It almost like one of those RPG games he used to play when he was a kid.

But in real life

It was so amazing that he felt as if he was in a dream. But soon discovered that this world also had many a hidden and dark secrets about it. Ranging from corrupt nobles, horrible monsters and spoiled little brats. However, he was determined to not let this persuade him from the natural beauty of this land as he got to know the people that resided in it.

He meets his self-proclaimed master Louise Valliere, a small impatient girl who had to face the shame of being a disappointment in the eyes of her father because she could not cast a single spell.

The kind maid Siesta who was nice to him since first came here, fed him food from the kitchen and helped him find his way around the Academy that he now resided in. He also met the beautiful princess Henrietta and a magical talking sword called Derflinger, who has been a great friend to him.

There were many other things he would wish to talk about, but today's events and made him tired, as he returned to his masters dorm room. Fully intent on getting some well-deserved rest after what happened earlier this afternoon.

Today they had just returned from stopping a rouge mage criminal, who terrorising the nobles and saved the legendary 'staff of destruction' from her clutches. Only to find out it was not a magical weapon, but a weapon from his own world. When Saito saw this, he thought he had found a chance to find a way home, back to Japan.

Unfortunately, as it turned out there was no way for him to go home, as the man who once owned it died saving Osmond's life many years ago. Osmond still had no idea of who he was or where he came from.

It seemed as though that he was stuck in this world. This had made him slightly depressed knowing that someone came from his world and never returned alive. But despite this setback he was in a way glad that he came to this world. He just wondered if his mother and father were worried about him if they were searching for him.

It made him wonder if he ever was going to return home?

_'I guess there really is no way for me to get home...oh well I might as well get used to this crazy world, what's the worst that could happen?_' Just as he opened the door he was suddenly thrown back into the wall by a mysterious force, indenting the brick wall behind and causing him to cough blood.

Saito could barely keep his eyes open as a tall blond haired man and his personal guards surrounded the boy and aimed their spears at him.

"So…you're the Familiar my daughter had summoned? And a filthy commoner no less? Louise, how can you disappoint me so?" The man identified himself as Louise's father said, as he glared at his daughter who said nothing as he continued to berate her.

"Who the hell are you?! And what are doing?!" Saito said as he struggled against the magic, only to be forced straight back into the wall, causing more cracks to run along the surface.

"Silence commoner! I will not have my daughter be affiliated with the likes of a you" He reached into his coat and pulled out a strange rune shaped stone with a sickening purple aura surrounding it.

He placed the rune upon Saito's chest as the rune glowed before shattering into a million pieces. Saito then glowed sickly purple before he screamed in pain as the runes on his hand began to smoke along with the rest of his body.

"SAITO! Father what are you doing to him!?" her words nearly muffled as Saito's screams echoed in the empty hall while the man only glared at the boy, who was screaming in complete agony. When the light finally died down Saito slumped onto the ground, as the mark on his hand smoked before revealing completely bare skin.

"That Louise was an enchanted rune with the ability to cancel the contract between a Familiar and its Master. This means that he is no longer your servant and are now free to create a new contract with another Familiar" She gasped in shock at her father as he walked over to the boy.

"Now Listen to me whelp" he placed his boot against Saito's head and pushing it against the ground. "You are to stay away from my daughter, or else the next time we meet...you will die," he said as he kicked him in the head and caused a cut to appear on Saito's brow, blood already beginning to leak down his face.

Duke de La Vallière then used his wand to make Saito float into the air, before slamming him into the ceiling of the building. Saito gasped in pain as he was then forcefully slammed back into the ground as he coughed up blood. Duke Vallière grinned as he raised his wand and repeated it again, as Saito could only gasp and scream in pain.

Louise looking on in complete horror as she turned to her father, as he had a crazed sadistic look plastered across his face. But suddenly Saito stopped just above the crater that had been made from constantly being slammed on the ground, as he was surrounded by a white light.

"That is enough Duke de La Vallière!" a powerful voice spoke that caused pause for the Nobleman and his armed guards as they turned to the end of the hallway.

Standing behind him was the Academy's Headmaster and the strongest mage alive in Tristain, Headmaster Osmond. The normally gentle man had a rare look of fury and rage on his face, that none of the students and only a few teachers, had ever been seen on the man. It was frightening to say the least as he pointed his glowing staff at the nobleman.

"I had agreed to allow you to cancel the contract with Miss Valliere, on the condition that you spare his life. But if you continue this act any further, I will have full authority to end your life on the spot!" his staff glowing a brilliant white as the air around him swirled in a small hurricane.

Siesta stood right behind him as she looked on in horror at the condition Saito was in as small tears begun to fall from her eyes. She looked over to Louise hoping to see something from the girl but gasped as she only looked away in shame as she tried to look anywhere but her.

The Duke glared at him before using his magic to throw Saito at the grandmaster of the academy, knowing all to well that he was no match for the old wizard. Osmond caught him with his magic and guided him over to Siesta who cradled him in her arm.

"Fine! Keep the filth! But I will not allow that thing to be anywhere near my daughter while she is in the school! He is to leave at once and never to return...understood?" he spoke with the authority that came with the title of Duke. Osmond glared at the duke before nodding his head.

"Fine after he is healed he will leave at once come now Siesta" he's said as he started to escort Siesta to the infirmary while the duke nodded as he began to walk away dragging his daughter with him.

* * *

><p>Blurry eyes opened up as Saito tried his best to block the blinding light with his hand. He stopped as he noticed that his hand was missing it usual runes that had been branded on his skin. Now all that was left was bare untouched skin, while the rest of his arm was wrapped in pristine white bandages. Before he could question it, the door burst open as Siesta rushed to his side.<p>

"SAITO-SAN! YOU'RE ALL RIGHT! THANK THE MAKER!" she said as she lightly sobbed into his chest glad that he was all right, Saito awkwardly placed his hand on her head in an attempt to calm her down.

"Um...there, there Siesta...what the heck is going on?" he asked only to stop as Osmond walked into the room as he smiled at the boy in the bed.

"It is good to see you awake young Saito," Osmond said as he entered the room carrying Derflinger in his hands as the blade popped out of its sheath.

"**Partner good to see you alive, man you're really lucky that Siesta saw the duke heading your way and told Osmond, or else you would be dead right about now"** Saito's eyes widened at the news before turning to Siesta who was blushing at the praise she was receiving.

"I-it was nothing I-I was just concerned about you and just did what I thought was right," she said while waving her hands and laughing nervously at the boy, suddenly she felt her hands being cupped together in large hands as Saito held them.

"Thank you Siesta," he said as he kissed her on the forehead, causing the maiden to blush a healthy red at the sudden affection. While the old man chuckled perversely.

"Anyway, why was Louise's father here? What did he do to me?" he said as vague images flashed in his head about being thrown around and then blacking out from the pain. Osmond looked down sadly as he began to tell Saito the truth.

"Duke Valliere had received news concerning his daughter, who summoned a commoner as her familiar and did not take it well. He ordered that I detain you as he prepared the Rune Stone that would separate you and Louise permanently. I was intending to separate you myself painlessly and escort you out to safety…but he came here a day early and preformed the ritual himself..."

"It was only my authority alone that kept him from killing you on the spot...But I'm afraid that's not all dear boy...I'm sorry Saito-san..." said as he laid the blade by the teens bed "But you are no longer her Familiar..."

Saito stared in shock as he tried to register what the man had just told him. He had been abandoned, thrown away like a broken tool. He also realised that he was now free of Louise but the pain from this experience would haunt him, and now he realised that he was alone now in a world that was not his own.

"I guess I have to give you back to Louise now huh Derf?" he asked as the blade shook in its sheath.

**"Not a chance partner, I'm partnered with you, not the pint-sized mage. I'm not going to leave you anytime soon. And quite frankly I don't want to go back to sleep" **Saito chuckled slightly as he smiled at the blade in his hand. **"Besides you won't survive a day without me, now that you no longer have your Gandalfr powers****"** Saito looked at his left hand to see the mark was gone from his skin.

"You'll have to leave soon if I know Duke Valliere he will try to have you killed as soon as possible. Here take these and put them on" Osmond said as he handed some clothes to Saito.

"The guards he has posted don't know your face, but they know that you wear strange clothes so it would be best if you dress like a commoner so as not to raise suspicions," he said as Saito nodded and got up to change clothes.

He soon emerged wearing brown leather boots with black pants, a brown belt with small pouches arranged along the belt and a silver buckle. He also wore a white long sleeved collar shirt with a dark brown leather vest on his chest. On his arms were a pair of leather arm guards. He looked like a common traveler of Tristain in his new clothes.

Strapping on Derflinger to his back he studied his form in the mirror and smiled at his transformation. "I like it I think it really suits me and it's actually nice to change into some new clothes after so long, what do you think Siesta?" he asked the now blushing maid.

"Y-you look very handsome Saito-san" she admired his new look, his new attire made him look like the bastard child of a Duke that had been raised by the people. Saito then grabbed the final article of clothing a dark brown traveler cloak he got ready to leave.

"I better go before the guards find me...goodbye everyone" he turned to make his way to the door until a feminine hand stopped him.

"Wait Saito-san! Please let me come with you! I don't won't to work in a place that can't have you!" she said as a few tears ran down her face at the thought of Saito being so far away from her.

"Siesta are you sure? If you do come with me it would mean you would have to stop working here, you'd lose your job is that what you want" she nodded as she held him in her arms smiling while wiping away the tears.

"Yes…yes it is," she said as she let go of him.

"Ok…but I don't know what to do…where would we go?" he asked the maid. She pondered for a brief moment before she got an idea.

"I know we can go to my Uncle Scarron and cousin Jessica in the city! They own a tavern where we could stay with them for a while" she said as she remembered that she had family in the city. Saito nodded his head at this.

"Ok so we go to your family and lay low there for a while, then figure out what I'm going to do for the rest of my life?" he said as he crossed his arms, Siesta smiled at him happily as he was taking her with him.

"I'll go pack I'll be back in a few minutes Saito-san," she said as she hurried out of the room. Saito smiled a little as he watched her leave the room. In truth, he was glad Siesta was coming with him. But another part made him feel guilty at the fact he was making her lose her job because of him.

**"Relax** partner s**he's doing this because she cares about you…and to be truthful you'll need all the help you can get considering you have no knowledge of this land or it's creatures"** Saito sweat dropped at the piece of information realising that the talking sword was right. Before he could retort Osmond decide to intervene.

"Saito I took the liberty to enchant your pouches, they can now store nearly fifty items at once without slowing you down" he waved his staff at the boys belt, it glowed white before runes started to imprint themselves on the pouches.

"It will help you on your journey if you find anything interesting," he said as Saito looked at the belt running his fingers along the integrate runes that now branded the belt.

"Thank you, Osmond," Saito said as he was grateful, a few minutes later Siesta walked into the room wearing A brown dress and white blouse with brown travelers cloak around her body.

"Are you ready Saito?" she asked as she handed a backpack to Saito. He nodded as the two made their way to the cover of night they were able to sneak past the guards that Duke Valliére had place around the Academy in hopes of killing the commoner. But like Osmond said they did not know his face as they were not told of what he looked like.

And just like that, they disappeared into the night, with no one the wiser. which left a certain Duke very mad the next day when he discovered that the boy had escaped, while Osmond only smirked at his rage and hoped that Saito would be ok.

* * *

><p>They traveled down the road for a good three hours until they decided to make camp. They were an only day away from the city and it was too dangerous to continue traveling at night. When they stooped Saito gathered some wood and pitched the tent, and when he meant tent he only meant one, as there only appeared to be one in the pack.<p>

"Where did all this food come from?" he asked as he stared at the pack full of food and cooking utensils.

"Oh, Marteu and the kitchen staff gave it to us as a thank you for being so nice to them. And as a goodbye present to their 'Sword' as he said" Saito lightly chuckled as he remembered the first time he was treated nicely by the kitchen staff after he defeated Guiche in their duel. After a quick meal and putting out the fire they decided to go to sleep, as they lay in their bags Siesta turned onto her side to face the boy next to her.

"What is your country like Saito-san?" she asked the blushing boy sleeping next to her, he was blushing because the girl next to him was only wearing a yellow nightgown that hugged her figure through the fabric.

"Well my country…hmm well where I come from we only have one moon and no mages, its hard but we make due with electricity and machines, my country has seen its fair share of wars and has had many evil men, but we strive and pull through" he said as he turned to look at Siesta, he was a little shocked to see her a little upset.

"Saito I think you are making fun of me because I come from the country," she said, as she looked slightly upset. Seeing this Saito tried to explain.

"No serious I'm telling the truth, that is how my world is honestly I'm not from this word, one minute I'm walking down the street next minute I'm in some strange world…I would never try to trick you honest" it seemed that it helped calm her down as she laid back down her eyes growing tired.

"It's ok Saito I believe you…its funny my great grandfather always said that he came from another world…that he fell from the sky," she said as her eyes began to close. Saito's eyes widened as he sat up.

"Another world! Fell from the sky! Siesta your grandfather!" he stopped when he noticed that she was fast asleep in the bag as she breathed peacefully. Saito sighed as he laid back down in his bag while his body was tired his mind was not as it buzzed with this revelation.

_'Could it be…could her great grandfather really be…this just got a whole lot complicated'_ he thought as sleep finally found him.

* * *

><p><strong>Academy summoning chamber<strong>

* * *

><p>Duke de La Vallière stood to the side of the room as he and the grandmaster of the academy finished preparing the circle for Louise to summon a new familiar, while Osmond did not like the man he had no choice but to do as he was told being a noble and all.<p>

In a circle surrounded by candles Louise was preforming the ritual that her father had specifically gave to her so that she could summon a new familiar to take Saito's place, while she did not like it she would dare not go against her father…using a small knife she pricked her finger as a small drop of blood landed in the center of the circle, she then began to recite the phrase given to her by her father.

"Spirit of magic and keeper of secrets please grant me a Familiar of strength, cunning and loyalty, that shall bring honor to my family name, in the name of Valliére"

The circle glowed a brilliant blue light as a blue mist manifested from the drops of blood as a creature began to form in the mist, when the mist cleared it revealed a pure white wolf, it was taller then most about the same size of a dragon, the wolf had dark grey spines that went down its spine to its tail, a pair of dark grey wings were tucked on either side of its body and sharp grey claws and teeth.

The beast let out a roar as it spread its wings and blue fire streamed out as it struck fear into the occupants in the room, the creature that she summoned was a Draco-Wolf a rare species that was half wolf and half dragon, they were known for their fierce loyalty to their masters and feared for their power…it was the perfect summon for her thought her father as he smiled at the creature who kneeled before his daughter and allowed her to pet him.

"A perfect Familiar for my daughter, it shall bring great fame and power to our family…well done Louise" her father said as he patted his daughter on her head, for the first time in her life she was happy, her father accepted her and was proud of her, but still apart of her missed her former Familiar _'Saito I'm sorry'_ she thought as they exited the chamber her new Familiar following her.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

* * *

><p>At dawn next day Saito and Siesta had begun their journey to the capital walking along the old dirt road that led to the city. As they walked Saito had asked Siesta to fill him in on the system of Tristain, from Saito could understand those with magic were nobles and they were above those who could not, those people were known as commoners they were the low life's in the nobles eyes.<p>

It made Saito angry that nobles would abuse their power and use it to lord it over the common people, but Siesta had told him there were nobles that were respected for their fair treatment and kindness, such as the Royal family of Tristain princess Henrietta and her Mother Queen Marianne.

He also learned more about Siesta, that she came from a family that lived in the country in a small town called Tarbes a nice and peaceful village out in the countryside; she went on to how the people were nice and friendly and no one judged others.

He smiled glad there was such a place, what she neglected to tell him was the fact that a duke who was charged with protecting the village had become greedy and would demand for high taxes, it was part of the reason she got a job at the academy so that she could help to keep the Duke happy, she knew if Saito found out he would charge at the Duke and get himself hurt.

As they reached the city they began to wander the streets passing many stalls and business, at one point Derflinger has suggested that Saito should train with a blacksmith, when asked why the sword replied.

**"In this world it would be too expensive to keep buying new equipment, but if you learnt to repair your weapons yourself it would save money and it would help you familiarize yourself with the weapon…plus if you haven't noticed I could use a good sharpening" **the sword said as he popped out of the sheath to show its rusted blade.

"Here it is," Siesta said as they came up to a tavern called "the Charming Fairy?" Saito asked as he stared at the name, "Why is it called that?" he asked as all got for an answer from Siesta was a blush.

When he went inside he got his answer as he struggled to keep a nosebleed in check as the tavern was filled with attractive waitresses wearing clothes that left little to the imagination. Siesta waved as an attractive dark haired girl in a green dress and apron came up to them.

"Jessica!" Siesta said as she hugged the girl

"Siesta its so good to see you! What brings you here? And who's this?" she asked as she saw Saito, she admitted he looked attractive in her eyes giving him a one over causing Saito to blush.

"I'm Saito, Saito Higara its nice to meet you, Jessica," Saito said as he offered his hand to shake, she shook his hand before pulling him into a hug which caused him to blush at the feeling of her breasts on his chest. When she pulled away she smirked at her cousin.

"I approve of him he is a good catch Siesta wherein all of Halkeginia did you find him?" she said as her cousin blushed at the implication.

"N-no he is not my boyfriend, h-he is just a friend." She waved her arms in front of here, Saito also blushed at the implication but hid it well. Jessica smirked as she watch the two and could see that they held mutual feelings for each other but would explore that for another day.

"So what brings you to the city cousin, shouldn't you be working at the Academy?" Siesta began to explain the events that had transpired at the academy when she was done her cousin had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I see so that's what happened, but any case you two can stay here for as long as you need. But you will have to work, of course, can't have you lazing around the place." She then gave them two sets of keys to their room.

"Its ok Jessica, Saito and I don't mind working," she said as Saito nodded in agreement, suddenly he felt a presence behind he turned around to see something that would horrify him to this day. It was a man dressed in drag wearing short shorts, amid rift and big pouty lips.

"Oh, father how are you?" Jessica said calmly at the strange man. He snapped his head towards her at that his eye bulging out of his head.

"EH? FATHER! THAT MAN'S YOUR FATHER" he said still finding it hard to believe, considering that this man was dressed so flamboyantly and had a daughter…it scared him.

"Oh hello, daughter, Siesta it so good to see you, darling!" He said in a manly effeminate voice that creped him out further, he then noticed Saito standing there "Oh hello who is this man?" he said while doing a pose that made Saito flinch.

_'oh god why?'_ he asked himself as he raised his hand in a hello gesture. "H-hello sir my name is" he was cut off as when the man pointed at him. "Non Non Non you must call me mademoiselle," he said as he made a seductive pose.

'_I'd rather call you crazy if you want'_ Saito thought with a sweat drop as he stared at the gender-confused man.

"Ah sorry mademoiselle, my name is Saito Higara pleased to meet you," he said as he extended his hand out in a handshake. Unfortunately just like his daughter he hugged the poor boy to his chest. Never in his whole life had Saito ever felt so scared for his life and maybe his innocence.

"Oh you are so handsome," he said as he swung the boy left to right and crushing him in his muscles. When he finally let go Saito hugged Siesta's form desperately in an attempt to forget the event that had just transpired. Siesta could only chuckle nervously as Saito held her form nearly burying his face into her chest, something she did not mind in the least.

A while later the group sat around a table deciding what course of action they should take next, they needed a way for Saito to gain experience and training without causing too much of a commotion

"If you need to gain experience why not join the hunters guild?" Jessica suggested.

"Hunters guild...what's that?" he asked.

"A hunters Guild is where hunters gather and take on certain missions that the guards and nobles would not bother to take or are too dangerous to preform or you could capture escaped criminals on the bounty board" Scarron explained to the ex-Familiar.

**"Its a good idea partner, but you should spent a month or two training before you sign up. You may have skill but nowhere near the same level, you were before. You would be crushed in a heartbeat if you went out now"** Derflinger said as he poked out of the sheath on the side of the table. Siesta nodded her head vigorously in agreement as she did not want to see the boy she had a crush on die on her.

"He is right Saito, it would be best if you trained first. In the meantime you could work at the local blacksmith and here at the charming fairy before you join the guild" she said as she pointed out. Scarron nodded as he began to write something on a piece of paper as he placed it in an envelope before he sealed it shut with a wax seal and handed it to the boy.

"For now you can stay here in one of our spare rooms and you can go to a personal friend of mine. His name is Aaron he is this cities blacksmith, and I'm sure he will be happy to take you on as an apprentice. Just show him this and he will understand" Scarron said as he wrote down his address and gave it to Saito.

"Thank you very much Mist-Ah Mademoiselle Scarron," he said as he thought it was best to humor his weird gender confused friend.

"Now it is getting late my friends and you have been travelling for a while, you can start work in the morning" he pointed out which was their room up the stairs and to the right of the building.

"Saito can you go ahead and wait outside the door, Siesta and I need to talk for a minute ok," Jessica said as she pulled Siesta to the side. Saito nodded and took the packs up to the room when she was sure he was out of hearing range she turned to Siesta with a serious look.

"He doesn't know does he? Why you took the job at the Academy? To help pay that stupid corrupt noble and earn back our freedom?" she asked as Siesta shook her head.

"No…no he doesn't if he did he would feel guilty. He would try to send me back to the Academy, or worse charge at the Duke himself, and I don't want that to happen I just can't allow that to happen" Siesta said as some tears came to her eyes. Jessica stared for a second before she placed a hand on her cousins shoulder.

"You like him don't you?" she asked the teary eyed girl, Siesta nodded as she wiped away the tears

"Yes…I'll admit it started off as a crush when he defended me from Lord Guiche at the Academy. But when he heard I was being sent to Count Mott he charged in and saved me from his clutches, I knew that what I felt for him was more than a crush…" she then looked to her cousin as light tears stained her eyes and stroll down her cheek.

"I love him Jessica, and I want to help him in any way I can" she spoke with confidence brimming from her being. Jessica smiled softly at her cousin before pulling her into a hug.

"I know you will…but he will find out eventually, and I hope by then he doesn't do anything rash," she said as Siesta nodded. As they made their way to the room they saw Saito waiting outside.

"Everything ok?" he asked the girls as they approached, the girls only giggled at his confused face, "Yes everything is fine Saito-san," Siesta said as she hugged his arm causing the teen to blush.

"All right here is your room," Jessica said as she opened the door to reveal their new room it had a couch, coffee table, a dinning table, bathroom and only one bed.

'_Wait…one bed'_ Saito thought as he checked again coffee table…dinning table…couch…one bed…

_'What the hell, why is there only one bed?'_ he asked himself as he and Siesta both blushed at the thought of sharing a bed together, slightly smirking to herself Jessica decided to leave.

"Well enjoy your stay at the Charming Fairy and see you in the morning," she said as she quickly closed the door behind her. A few minutes of awkwardness the two decided it was best to turn in for the night, Saito went into the shower first followed by Siesta afterwards.

Saito was wearing a white shirt and black boxers began to put his stuff away he heard the bathroom door open and he was stunned to see Siesta there dressed in a white sleeping gown as her hair was still damp from the shower, it gave her an enhanced beauty.

"I-I'll sleep on the couch g-goodnight" he said as tried to make his way to the couch only for Siesta to grab his arm "W-wait Saito-san, y-you can sleep with me tonight, I would hate to think of you sleeping on the couch by yourself" she said as she used her puppy dog eyes to look deep into his soul.

'_Must…resist…cuteness too…strong'_ he sighed "Ok Siesta, thank you," he said as she burst into happiness as she dragged him into bed, after a few minutes of gazing into each others eyes sleep overtook them as they drifted into slumber both with dreams of the other on their mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Academy Louise's room<strong>

* * *

><p>Louise lay awake in her bed as she stared at the empty space that once belonged to her former familiar Saito Hiraga, even though he had only been her Familiar for a short time she grew close to him. But when her father came bursting into her room and effectively canceled her contract with him, she thought she would be happy that she would have a new Familiar one that was loyal and would obey her every command.<p>

But she did miss Saito dearly and only hoped that he was all right where ever he was.

"Saito…" she whispered, as her eyelids felt heavy as she too drifted off into slumber thinking and dreaming of the Japanese swordsman.

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning<strong>

* * *

><p>Saito strolled down the busy streets of the market place as he took in the sights and sounds of the Tristain people living out their lives. Today he was on his way to meet a friend of Scarron, the blacksmith Aaron, renown for his crafting abilities. He strolled down the street as he looked at the address written down by Scarron.<p>

He had to suppress a gag as he noted that the man had doted it with little hearts and a mini picture of himself winking at Saito.

"I'm starting to wonder if he had some sort of episode in his life to turn out like that" Saito said as he walked down the cobble street road. He came up to a dark blue two-story building that opened up to forge. On the wall was an assortment of hammers, swords, bows and axes that looked like they were forged for a battle, unlike the blade that Kirche gave him that was all decoration and no strength.

Over by the forge was a tall man muscled man with jet black hair, the top of it tied into a ponytail to keep out of his face, a stubble of beard and a long scar that ran from his right eyebrow to his right cheek. His eye still functioned showing that whatever had cut his face had not damaged his eye. He was wearing a black shirt and dark brown pants with a brown leather apron over the top and two leather gloves on his hands.

"Hello, how can I help you" as he placed his finished work in a barrel of water to cool down the sword and walked over to the boy.

"Hello I was told that I could possibly find a job here as an apprentice, Um Scarron told me to give you this," he said as he handed the man the letter. The man looked at the letter and nodded, then cringed as he too saw the hearts and the winks on the note.

"Hmm so Scarron sent you," he said as he took the boys hands into his own to inspect them. "From the looks of it you don't have much experience in hard work, but the look in your eyes tells a different story…ok, I will take you on as an apprentice" he said as Saito smiled in happiness.

"**Way to go, partner,"** Derflinger said as he popped out of his sheath, Aaron raised an eyebrow at the sword before leaning in to look at it.

"Interesting sword you have there" he said as he pulled Derflinger out to inspect the rusted but sharp metal.

"I'm sorry for the condition of my friend here, he was like that when he was given to me…I've been meaning to sharpen him for a while hehe," Saito said as he chuckled nervously as Aaron inspected the sword running his glove over the edge as it cut into the leather.

"The sword is fine…the reason it looks like this is because it lacks magic," he said as Saito raised his eyebrow in confusion, "Magic…what do you mean" he said as Aaron gave Derflinger back to Saito who placed the sword in his Sheath.

"What I mean is that this sword is enchanted and looks as if it has the ability to absorb and nullify magic. From what I can guess it has been dormant for a while now, probably from lack of use," he said as he handed Saito a leather apron to put on.

"**He is right partner, my appearance changes after I absorb enough magic. We can find some magical creature to hunt at the guild after you train enough**" the sword said as Saito placed him on the side of the table.

"Oh, you're joining the hunters guild? hmm…tell you what as an addition to being my apprentice as a blacksmith, I will also train you so you can join the hunters guild" Aaron said as he placed his hands on his hips. Saito smiled as he nodded his head at the idea of receiving proper teachings. And so our hero begins his new life in the kingdom of Tristain.

Completely unaware that the events to follow will forever change the course of history in Halkeginia forever, for he will become a champion of the people and a symbol to strive for and a hero for all.

* * *

><p><strong>And end, this is my first attempt at a Zero No Tsukaima Fan fiction, I was inspired by a fanfiction called 'discarded' by Gatsuberk, as for the pairing I'm thinking of Saito in a harem with Siesta, Henrietta, Jessica and Tiffania please leave a review in the comment box below and tell me if I'm doing this right, with respect Masseffecttxs<strong>


	2. Chapter II: The Hunters Guild

Zero no Tsukaima: Abandoned Hero of Zero

After the capture of the criminal Fouquet Louise's Father forces the contract between them to break forever…but this in not the end of our hero Saito as he now strives for not himself but for the people of Tristain as he becomes the sword of the people, the dog of the kingdom and the abandoned hero.

* * *

><p>Chapter II: The Hunters Guild<p>

* * *

><p>Two months passed since Saito had his contract cancelled by Louise's father. In that time, he had found a mentor and a father like a figure in Aaron the blacksmith. The man had begun to teach him the many things he needed to know if he wanted to Join the Hunter's Guild.<p>

Every day for the past two months, Saito trained and prepared himself to become a hunter. On the weekdays from sunrise to sunset, Saito would learn how to forge metal and fashion leather harness and holsters for various weapons sold in the shop.

In the first week Saito had not done well, he twisted a sword, burnt a roll of leather and nearly stabbed a customer. This had happened when he went to grab a sword out of the furnace too soon without gloves and caused him to throw the sword at the customer. But instead of getting angry with Saito, Aaron merely helped him fix his mistakes and reminded him that not everyone is perfect on the first try.

And as time passed his skills began to improve, enough that he could forge a weapon by himself and repair it. His skills in combat, however, had improved dramatically in two months. It turned out that Saito was a prodigy in combat, he wasn't strong enough to tackle an SSS-class monster by himself but was now strong enough to give a triangle class mages a run for his wealth.

On his breaks, he would spend his time practicing to use swords, axes, bows and arrows, spears, knife and a variety of firearms. By the time he was done, Aaron had been so impressed, that he decided to forge him a new set of armor personally for his apprentice.

His new attire consisted of dark brown leather boots with metal shin guards attached to the outside of the boot with knee guards, black pants, a black long-sleeved shirt with a hood.

On his chest was a dark brown leather breastplate with a metal plating on the front and back. On his arms, he wore dark brown leather gauntlets with metal plating for protection and black fingerless gloves with metal attached to the back of his hands. His utility belt was still the same but had the capacity changed to carry 100 items without fail thanks to a travelling mage passing through town.

As for firearms, he crafted a leather set of holsters holding four double-barreled flintlock pistols. Two on his chest and two on his waist. And proved to be skilful enough to make eight shots perfectly, at close range targets.

In the evenings, he would work at the Charming Fairy as a dish boy and the occasional bouncer. From time to time, a customer would try to 'feel' the service of the ladies, only to 'feel' their asses being thrown out of the tavern.

He especially enjoyed working with Siesta and the other waitresses that grew to see him as a member of the family. Although Siesta had to make sure that the other 'fairies' wouldn't seduce him, although she had managed with the help of Jessica and Scarron. But from time to time Jessica would flirt with the boy just to get an interesting reaction from the sword-wielding teen.

At night before going to bed, Siesta would help Saito understand the language and help him understand the history of the country he was now stuck in. It was this time that Saito enjoyed the most because he could spend it with Siesta, just the two of them and no one else.

He was allowed to have the weekends of to go hunting for small prey like wolves, rabbits and other small woodland creatures. Aaron would then teach him how to skin and preserve the meat and skins to sell at the markets. The rest of the day he would spend with Siesta, by seeing the sights and just enjoying each others presence.

The day finally came when Saito was going to join the hunters guild. At first, Siesta was against the idea of him going out to fight monsters, fearing for his safety and health. But after a long talk and an emotional episode, Siesta finally agreed and made him promise her that he would come back alive.

Saito in response took a small knife from his pouch and cut his palm and made a promise on his blood to come back to her. She accepted his promise and embraced the boy before he left to join the guild.

Saito sighed as he walked down the busy streets towards the guild, a black travellers cloak wrapped around his body, with his sword poking out of the cloth. He was a little upset that he made Siesta cry like that, he had never meant to hurt her like this, but he needed to become stronger not just for himself but for her he just hope she understood that.

"**I'm sure she understands partner, she is a smart girl and she knows why you need to do this. she is just afraid of losing you…that's just how love works"** the enchanted sword said as Saito nodded his head in agreement. He never thought in his entire life, that he would get love advice from a sword.

It wasn't long until Saito stood in front of the Hunters Guild and was awe inspired by the building on the edge of the district away from the city.

The building itself was three stories tall and was made of castle stone with a tile layer roof, on the front of the building was the guild's crest, a shield with a broad sword in the middle a bow and an axe crisscrossing each other. In the center of the picture was the symbol a dragon's head, facing towards the horizon as if it was protecting his lair.

A slight feeling of nervousness entered the boy's heart before he took a deep breath before opening the door to the building. Inside were a number of men and woman who were either drinking, gambling or talking about their famous kill.

On the left of the room was a large bounty board for criminals and monsters to hunt. At the back was a large fireplace with a library of books ad manuscripts.

And to the right was a bar and a wall full of weapons that were either old or damaged, each of them had a name engraved on the blades. Soon everyone stopped what they were doing and now looked at the boy that had entered their guild.

"Can we help you kid?" the bartender asked as he raised his eyebrow to the young gulped as he slowly walked into the building as all eyes were on him, as he reached the bar he looked at the bartender.

"My name is Saito Hiraga of Tarbes and I'd like to join please," he said, it was agreed by Scarron and Siesta that if anyone should ask he grew up in Tarbes alongside Siesta, it wasn't hard to forge the papers for Saito as Scarron had some friends in the requisitions office.

Suddenly the whole guild burst out laughing at the notion, some of them had started to hold their guts as they laughed so hard. A few of the women his age giggled at him while the older woman laughed as well. Saito felt embarrassed at being the center of their ridicule.

The bartender a bald haired man with a crisscross scar on his head and a huge mustache and an eyepatch on his right eye stopped laughing long enough to speak.

"listen, kid, this is a dangerous profession you're trying to get into, not some kiddies club that you can just up and join because you feel like it," he said as glared at Saito. "Here we fight monsters and demons, the likes of which you have never seen. And if you make even the slightest mistake, you're dead...Now go home and don't come back when you're old enough" he said as he went back to cleaning mugs, Saito just looked back at the man before slammed his hand on the counter.

"Listen I didn't bust my ass off training just to be told no! Aaron said I could have a chance here, and if a chance is all I get, then I'll take that chance. So either let me join or fight me for it" Saito said as he glared at the bartender as the guild stared in awe at the boy's bravery or his stupidity.

The bartender just glared back at Saito, as he seemed to analyze the boy, he then smirked slightly as he leaned over the counter to look the boy in the eye.

"Ok…we'll see if you have what it takes…JACOB!" he yelled out to a tall thin man with multiple knives strapped to his body, "Go grab a C-class mission from the board, see if the newbie has what it takes," the gruff man said as the thin man nodded and he went to grab a C-class mission.

As he made his way Joseph glared at the boy _'a little punk like him wouldn't last five minutes against a real monster…I just got an idea that will put that little punk in his place'_ he thought as he grabbed the wrong poster and handed it to Saito.

"Ok, I'll complete this mission and be back to join," he said with confidence as he walked towards the door, as he left some of the other hunters began to talk to the others. Some even made bets on how long he would last, but two of them were talking about something else.

"What do you reckon Jonathan?" a man in a heavy set of armour and a huge hammer on his back said to the bartender. The bald man sighed as he looked at the door Saito left by,

"I don't know, the boss thinks he has potential, and we have to trust him on that…but if he can complete this, maybe he'll get in, we'll just have to see," he said as he went back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Charming Fairy<strong>

* * *

><p>Siesta sighed as she moped the floor of her uncle's establishment and while she was getting the inn ready for tonight, her mind was on her beloved Saito. He had just returned to pack his bag to go on his first hunt and said that the notice told him that he had to kill a monster, who was terrorizing travelers along the road and stealing their gold and possession's.<p>

The creature was said to love gold, and usually retreated to cave to store its prizes, Siesta knew she couldn't change his mind once it was set, after all, that's what she loved about him when he set his mind to it nothing could stop him.

"You ok Siesta?" Jessica said as she watched her cousin absent-mindedly mop the same spot for the past twenty minutes, she sighed as she turned to her cousin.

"I'm fine Jessica…I'm just worried is all, I have faith that Saito will keep his promise, it's just I worry that he could get seriously injured o-or killed or even" she was cut off as Jessica placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Relax Siesta, Saito has been training long enough to know when to fight and when to run away from a fight, he is going to be fine," she said as she tried to reassure Siesta.

"She is right if Aaron-kun trained him there is nothing to worry about my pretties," Scarron said as the other waitresses replied in unison as they had faith in Saito.

Siesta looked at all those that had faith in Saito and realized that she should have just as much faith in him as them if not more, "Thank you, everyone, I just can't stop worrying about him" she said as everyone smiled at her.

"Don't worry I'm sure where ever Saito is he is doing just fine"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Saito<strong>

* * *

><p>Saito strolled down the road as he read the notice again "According to this the creature we are after has been known to attack merchants and mages carrying rare items, it has been tracked down to a remote cave about five miles from an X on a tree" he said as he spotted the tree with a huge X cut into the bark.<p>

"Well this is it," he said as he started to walk along the path to the monsters cave, as they traveled they noticed that the creature had left large webbed like footprints on the ground.

**"I don't like this partner, something about this quest is making my steel chill. Are you sure this is a C-class mission?"** Derflinger asked as he looked at the notice over Saito's shoulder.

"Of course, it is, I mean it's not like they would give me a hard mission right off the bat right?" he said as they continued along the path.

**"I guess this is the first time you've ever gone up against a C-class monster, they can be even difficult to a line class mage,"** he said as they reached the cave.

Noticing it was too dark Saito grabbed a torch from his pack and lit it with his flints, now that he had light he drew Derflinger and began to enter the cave, as he ventured furthered into the cave he noticed that the walls were covered in slime.

"Man this place is weird…so what do you think we are up against Derf?" he asked the sword as he got closer to the center of the cave, he noticed that there were pieces of gold littered all over the place.

"**I don't know, but I'm sensing a strong amount of magic in here. But from the looks of it, I'd say we might be facing a toad demon"** Derflinger said as he expanded his senses further down the tunnel.

"Toad Demon...What are those?"

"**They are demons huge toad-like demons that only care about gold, they are known for spitting deadly acid and can attack at a long range with their tongues, I would suggest using your pistols to damage the creature before delivering a killing blow"** the sword advised.

Saito nodded as he got to what looked like a huge chamber, in the chamber was a vast amount of gold and jewels spilling all other the floor. He could hear the sound of water as he noticed a water hole large enough for a monster to swim in.

"Makes sense it's a Toad as much as it is a demon, so it needs water to cool itself off" Saito said looked at the shimmering water, when he raised his torch higher he saw what looked like half melted skeletons, in their hands were burnt and rusted blades each bearing the Guilds symbol.

"Guild members…why were they here? This is a C-class mission, they should have been able to handle it easily if they were together" Saito said as he inspected the corpses, noting that a look of horror was etched into the skulls expression.

Unaware of what was behind him, a stream of slime fell behind Saito as a pair of Sickly Orange Eye's glared at the boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hunters Guild<strong>

* * *

><p>The guild doors opened as a man dressed in a dark green cloak with a hood and mask covering his lower face entered the guild. On the back his cloak was the symbol of the guild, showing that he was apart of the guild. As soon as he entered every member of the guild raised their glass in recognition of the member,<p>

"GUILD MASTER! WELCOME BACK!" they all said as they drank to their master, the master greeted all of the men and women as he walked towards the bar.

"Guild master it is good to see you, what brings you here?" the bartender asked as he poured him a drink. The man now identified as the guild master sat at the counter as he lowered his mask enough to drink before pulling it back up.

"Hello Jonathan, I came to see how Saito Hiraga has done on his first job…is he back yet?" he said as he looked around the room in search of said teen.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow as well, "Now that you mentioned it the boy should have handled the mission easily and made it back by now? Something must of happened…" the bartender said as he stroked his moustache.

"Well what mission did he get?" the master asked as the bartender called over Jacob, "Jacob what mission did you give the newbie?" he asked as the man seemed to grin.

"Well the little punk wanted a mission so I gave him one, I sent him to the 'cave demon' should scare some sense into the boy" the man grinned as was proud of his little prank. That was until he noticed that everyone had just gasped at him before the guild master slammed his fist on the counter causing a large chunk to break off,

"YOU DID WHAT!" he screamed as he grabbed the man by his vest and lifted him into the air, "YOU FOOL! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" he screamed as Joseph was terrified of the normally calm master.

"I-I don't understand? what is so dangerous about the 'cave demon'? it's not even real-AHHHH!'' was all he could say as he was thrown across the room and into a table, causing the occupants to scatter quickly. The guild master stomped his way over to the dazed member before bringing him straight to his face,

"The cave demon is very much real or has you forgotten that it was that very creature that KILLED MY SON!" he roared into the terrified mans face.

* * *

><p><strong>Demons Cave<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>PARTNER MOVE!" <strong>Derflinger yelled just as Saito dropped the torch and rolled out of the way, barley able to dodge as a giant black and sickly yellow coloured toad landed behind him.

Its eyes glowed a sickly orange as its pupils glared at the intruder before it swallowed a huge amount of air and launched a large ball of poison towards Saito. His instincts guide him as he dodged out of the way, with only a small amount hit his clothes. Smoke began to rise from the cloth, as the poison burned into the ground and on Saito's armor.

"This guy is stronger then he looks," Saito said as he drew on of his double-barreled pistol from its holster and aimed it at the large beast.

**"Partner this is bad! I think you were given the wrong poster! That is not a C-class monster! It's an A-class monster!" **Derlfinger said as he sensed the power coming from the demon toad.

"WHAT! A-CLASS! WHY THE HECK DID I GET AN A-CLASS MONSTER!" Saito yelled as ducked under a long pink tongue and shot two bullets at the monster, only barely managing to dodge a long pink tongue from the creature's mouth.

He replaced his used pistol for another and shot again, this time managing to hit the beast in its eye. The toad demon yelled in rage as it shot an another amount of poison in Saito's direction, who only managed to roll behind some rock formations as the acid hit the rock.

"I don't understand? Why would they give me an A-class mission? The guy said it was C-class only!" Saito asked Derflinger as he poked his head out of cover, before retreating back as a long pink tongue smashed a section of the rock into pieces.

**"I don't know partner, but at this rate, I think its best we retreat and head back to the guild. Unfortunately, it's blocking the only exit out of here, so I'll have to try and transport us out of here"** Saito rolled out of the way as the tongue smashed the boulder to pieces.

He fired two more bullets at the creature, only hitting it in the leg and caused a large amount of blood to spray out of the wound as the toad roared in pain. He took the chance to hide behind some of the treasure crates, that the toad had collected from passing travellers.

"Wait you can teleport? When could you do that?" he asked the talking swordwho was only just now telling him of this useful ability.

** "Its an ability I have to get my partners out of dangerous spots. But right now I'm low on magic and can only use it get us out of the cave!"** Derf said as more poison was shot out of the creature hitting the walls and dissolving the stone. **"Hold on tight partner!" **the sword said as the sword began to glow gold as an aura surrounded Saito and Derflinger.

Right before it disappeared leaving Saito and Derflinger in the exact same place, but now the monster knew where they were hiding. "DERF WHAT THE HECK!? WE DIDN'T TELEPORT ANYWHERE!" Saito yelled at the sword.

"**I don't understand what happened? Why didn't we get teleported of- the toad! Somehow its demonic presence it is draining my ability to teleport us out of here!**" Saito looked back at the large toad as he noticed that blue energy was flowing into the monster as its eyes glowered sickly orange.

**"If that is the case partner then we have no choice but to fight it and kill it if we want to escape" **Saito nodded as took his stance holding Derflinger in a backwards style as the creature swatted a pair of boulders towards Saito.

Saito dodged the first boulder and then jumped over the second, as he pulled out his third pistol and fired one shot into the creature's leg. The creature howled in pain as Saito sheathed Derflinger and ran to the beast while grabbing the two swords next to the corpses and used the two swords to charge at the Toad.

The creature shot out its tongue again at the hero, only for Saito to dodge and pin the tongue into the ground, by stabbing the swords in an X pattern over the tongue. Thus making the tongue stay in place, the creature realising that it was stuck, struggled against the blades only for the sword to cut into its tongue.

**"NOW PARTNER! WHILE IT'S STILL PINNED!"** Derflinger yelled as Saito drew him from his sheath and charged at the monster. Using a chest on the ground to jump higher into the air, he brought the blade down for a downward stab.

The blade stabbed right between the monsters eyes as the monster screamed in pain, as Saito pulled out his last gun the creatures tongue broke free from its entrapment and came flying back towards Saito.

**"PARTNER LOOK OUT!"** Derflinger screamed to Saito as the tongue wrapped itself around Saito and threw him and Derflinger into a pile of old metal boxes.

Saito crashed into the crates as goods and supplies spilled out onto the floor as he rolled to the floor in pain. _'Ow man, this thing is tough! No wonder it's so hard to beat…I need a way to take it down quickly'_ Saito thought as he stood back up using Derflinger as a cane to hold himself up. _'_

_Because at the rate, I'm going…I might just die…there has to be something in here that can help me'_Saito thought as he looked over at the chests and crates that the monster had gathered…suddenly his eyes widened as he looked at the ground.

"No way," he said as he picked up an object off the ground. It was an MK-2 'pineapple' grenade, a fragmentation grenade used in WWII by American forces, these things could pack a punch. Saito grinned as an idea came to his head

**"Partner? What do you have in mind"** Derf asked the now grinning swordsman as he held the strange orb.

Without warning Saito charged at the monster as its tongue lashed out and hit the ground beneath his feet, sending the teen flying into the air. But as he sailed through the air, the Toad opened its mouth to throw a huge ball of poison at Saito.

Only for Saito to pull the pin and throw the grenade straight into the monster's mouth, which closed shut in surprise at the foreign object in its mouth. Saito landed roughly on the ground as he looked up in hopes to see the toad blown to pieces.

It wasn't and the toad swelled its throat in preparation to attack, "Damn it! Don't tell me it was a dud?" Saito said as he raised Derflinger in a defensive stance, the creature swelled its giant throat ready to attack the teen…

**KABOOM!**

Before exploding into pieces, bits and pieces rained down in the cave as Saito covered himself with his cloak as large amounts of toad chunks splashed on him. Its one remaining good eye bounced on the ground before rolling towards Saito's feet as its head exploded.

Saito wiped some of the gunk off his face as he inspected the damage, the entire toads upper half was completely blown to pieces as its lower half looked like a crater of flesh and burnt organs. "Bad case of indigestion huh Derflinger?" Saito joked.

**"…Really?"** the sword said at the bad joke **"In any case Partner, I think that was a risky plan back there…but I can't really argue with your results" **the sword said as it praised Saito's skill in battle even if it was unconventional.

**"Grab that container over there, it looks like the party before you wanted to take a piece of the creature with them as proof of their victory,"** Derflinger said as Saito looked at the glass container with a dark metal lid and bottom. Saito grabbed the container and filled it with the water that was flowing in the cave.

He then walked back to the remaining eye and placed it into the container and watched as the eye floated in the tank its stem still connected to the eye.

"**You might want to look at partner if there were more of these grenades things? Then there might be some other stuff we should take with us" **Derflinger said as he suggested looking for the treasure.

Saito nodded as he headed over to more of the crates and chests, as he rummaged through the treasure he found a crate full of health potions and elixirs, a large pouch full of coins and jewels and an old Military case. He placed the coins, jewels, potions and elixirs into his belt pouch as they were almost sucked into the belt.

"Whoa…I will never understand magic" he said as he gazed at the enchanted belt pouch given to him by Old Osmond, he then looked the old military crate and opened it up.

Inside the crate was a sawn-off shotgun with 40 rounds of ammunition along with a dozen hand grenades. "Whoa That is a lot of fire powers I might need to be mindful of how muchI should use this. guns tend to ruin the skins and they don't sell as much at the markets" Saito said as he gazed in wonder at his new weapons as he placed them in his pack.

"I'll have to make some new holsters when I get back," he said as he placed the pack on his back, he was about to walk out of the cave till he stopped and looked at the weapons that he had used before to pin the monster.

He remembered Aaron telling him how the hunters guild honored their fallen by hanging their weapons on the 'wall of the fallen' and seeing as these weapons were not taken back to the guild he thought he might as well do it for them because in a sense they helped him to kill the monster.

* * *

><p><strong>Hunters Guild<strong>

* * *

><p>Every member held their head in shame as they felt guilt hang over their heads as the guild master finished chewing them out about their irresponsible behavior of sending a newbie on an A-class assignment. The guild master held his head solemnly as he realised that he was indirectly responsible for Saito's death.<p>

"Not again...not again," the man's said as he gazed his head toward the Wall of the Fallen. He still felt the pain from when his son was killed by the beast, Not long ago he was a married man once, he had a wife and child, both of whom he loved more than anything in the world.

But the mother died of sickness twenty years ago, leaving him as a single father to their only son. He did his best to raise his son and taught him how to fight and how to hunt. He eventually joined the guild and become an experienced hunter. He was proud of his son, as any father would be of his accomplishments…

But one faithful day he and his team were sent on the 'cave demon' mission and…never came back.

For five days and five nights, there was no sign of them, until one survivor crawled his way to the guild injured and dying. His last words described a monster with orange sickly eyes. He warned others to stay away from the cave or else they face death themselves.

The guild master was tempted by rage to go charging into the cave and avenge his son, if not for the council of his friend Jonathan, reminding him that the warning actually came from his son before his death. Reluctantly and painfully he had no choice but to respect his son's last wish…even if he would never be avenged.

But now the same thing had happened again to his apprentice, a boy he was slowly starting to see as a son. And now because of it, he had lost another to the mindless beast. He knew he would have to tell Scarron the truth soon and that would break his nieces heart_._

_'I promised them I would make Saito strong…but I failed, and now Siesta has lost her true love…ancestors forgive me…I have lost another to the beast_' he thought as he sat down in an armchair thinking of how he would break the news to Siesta.

Suddenly the doors burst open as every member of the guild turned to face a sight that would shock them.

Standing beofre them was Saito Hiraga, his cloak had holes burned into the fabric, a few bruises covered his face and a light cut on his cheek. In short he looked like hell, on his back was a collection of old swords and a glass vat, with a sickly ornage eye flating in it. He walked slowly to the counter, as the guild members watched in awe at the floating orange eye in the glass container.

Saito slammed the container on the counter along with the swords on his back, he looked up to the bartender who's eye was wide in shock as the dismembered eye floated and bobbed inside the container, as he raised his head and said...

"So...can I join now?" he asked with the biggest grin on his face.

Everyone stared in shock at the teen, some of the experienced hunters dropped their drinks in surprise as their jaws hung open, some of the girls his age blushed at the now seemingly cool and handsome Saito.

While the guild master slowly got up from his chair and walked over to the counter, each step felt like an eternity as he gazed at the eye floating in the container. '_Sickly orange eye's_' he thought as he finally reached the counter. He looked at the swords instantly recognising his sons amongst the pile, slowly and delicately he picked up he sword and held it in his hands.

"This…this is my son's sword," he said as he ran his hand along the name carved into the blade, "Tell me…was there a body?" he asked as Saito stopped grinning and had a solemn expression on his face.

"There were some bodies yes…but they were melted and damaged…I'm sorry...but your son helped me even in death to kill this beast. You should feel very proud of him" he said as bowed his head in respect. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked up to see the guild master take off his hood and mask to reveal…

"Aaron?" he said as he gazed at his teacher,

He could not believe it, Aaron was the guild master, all, this time, he never knew. Then again he should have figured it out from the way he seemed to know how the guild operated and how a simple blacksmith knew how to fight.

"Saito…you have honored this guild and avenged my son Thank you…Everyone I would like to introduce our newest member and brother Saito Hiraga of Tarbes, Slayer of the Cave Demon!'' he said as the guild exploded in cheers and applause as the guild members went up to congratulate their newest members.

The men shook his hand and patted him on the back while the woman winked seductively at him while some of the older mature women placed kisses on his cheek, Jacob looked on in a mixture of fear and anger at the boy,

_'W-what what is he? How could he defeat the cave demon when no one else could…I need to be careful around him'_ he thought as he slinked away into the shadows.

As Saito stood in the center of the guild, the members congratulating him and praising his ability he began to feel…good, back home in japan he lived a simple normal life, but here in Tristain he could be something great, he felt like nothing could defeat him…

**"So Saito, how are you going to explain your injuries to Siesta?"** Derflinger said, his eyes went wide and his pupils shrunk as he realized that he was covered in bruises and cuts that would make the former maid worry, he only had one response to the sword.

"Oh…shit," he said as everyone around him laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Tristain Academy<strong>

* * *

><p>Kirche sighed, as she looked on bored at the classroom as Professor Colbert explained about the legend of 'The Robe of the Dragon' of two unknown dragons flew in the air years ago as one disappeared and the other vanished in the eclipse.<p>

At the moment, she did not care as she began to daydream of her Saito as she wished he was still in the academy, but thanks to Louise's Father he had to leave her all alone, she gazed over to Tabitha as she just read her new book on legendary swordsman,

_'Oh darling I miss you so…why did that zeroes father have to intervene and separate us forever'_ she thought dramatically as she began to daydream of their reunion amongst other things.

She then heard a loud roar outside as she saw Louise's Draco-wolf 'silver' assert his dominance amongst the other familiars, she did not like the fact that Louise summoned something so powerful it was a huge blow to her popularity, but, at least, she was still better at magic than her.

"Darling…where are you?" she whispered to herself as she stared out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>And end, Chapter two of Abandoned hero of Zero, I have been getting a lot of reviews about people saying that Saito should not get a gun, I would like to point out that this is my fan fiction story and I will add modern guns later on in the story for plot reasons…as for the shotgun.<strong>

**I need that for plot devices later, he will only use it when needed, in the meantime he will use the traditional flintlock pistols from Assassins Creed III, but they are the double-barreled ones and he will use them like Edward Kenway in Assassins Creed IV, please subscribe, follow, favorite and review this chapter in the options below. With thanks, Masseffecttxs.**


	3. Chapter III: New Power And A New Friend

Zero no Tsukaima: Abandoned Hero of Zero

After the capture of the criminal Fouquet Louise's Father forces the contract between them to break forever…but this in not the end of our hero Saito as he now strives for not himself but for the people of Tristain as he becomes the sword of the people, the dog of the kingdom and the abandoned hero.

**Hello Masseffecttxs here and here is Chapter Three of Abandoned Hero of Zero, now I know a lot of people have been saying not to add modern guns to the story, but I did add a sawn-off shotgun in the previous chapter because its simple and only shoots twice similar to a the longed barreled rifles but shorter and more compact, in this chapter Saito will discover a new power that will help stand on equal level with mages, **

**I realised that if I used KI like GatsuBerk did, it would not be right. I thought about Chakra but then it would not mix in with magic, so I went with another type of power, also I realized I did not give the guild a name so I decided Dragons Soul.**

* * *

><p>Chapter III: A New Power and a New Friend<p>

* * *

><p>Four weeks had passed since Saito had joined the Hunters guild known as <strong>'Dragons Soul'<strong>, in that time he had established himself as a famous hunter and as a justice enforcer.

Such an example was two weeks after his victory over the toad demon, the Kingdom had requested him to help track down a rouge criminal that was known for raping and murdering innocent commoners. It took two days to get his trail and another three to track him down.

When he confronted him he discovered that he was a mage formerly known as Jackson Tiberius Ripley or **'Jack The Ripper'** as he was known for using the corpses of his victims to resurrect them and turn them into undead like servants.

Saito and a team of trackers were able to locate him in an old castle just on the boarders of Germania. It was lucky that Saito had packed his new Shotgun to his inventory or else he would have had more difficulty dealing with the hoard of Zombies that Jack continued to summon,

The shotgun now rested in a new holster on the back of Saito's Belt.

But something strange had happened during the confrontation with Jack, when the man had sent a large column of earth towards Saito in an attempt to crush him. Saito would have dodged if he was not exhausted from fighting off the hoard of Zombies. In a last ditch effort he swung Derflinger in a vain attempt to stop the Earth Column.

He still could not explain what had actually happened that day, but he could still remember the fight and the event that lead to his confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Saito fired his shotgun at the undead hoard blowing away the undead as bits and pieces of them scattered and splattered the walls of the castle. The tracker team behind him consisted of four knights armed with lances and shields, four Archers and two mages, the knights had formed a defensive line to protect the mages and the archers. <em>

_The archers fired a volley of arrows at the hoard, while the mages unleashed a barrage of holy fire and purifying flames at the undead. __Saito ducked as Lv.2 Zombie armed with a sword slashed as him only for Saito bisect him in half and then stabbing another in the head. _

_He then jumped over another as he sliced its head clean form its body, he allowed four of them to surround him, before he spun around sliced their heads off in a single stroke. The last Zombie charged at him, before he shoved the shotgun straight into the Zombies mouth and blew its brains out its undead body._

_The team sat down to rest when the last of the hoard was taken care of, "I'm impressed Saito, normally only fire and holy magic can kill the undead…how do you do it" the knight commander said as he handed a flask of water to him as he gulped the water down in a moderate amount. He handed it back to the commander._

_"Its not that hard…all you have to do is remove the head from the body and they die any kid in Jap- I mean Tarbes knows that" he said as he nearly said Japan, the knight commander nodded his head._

_"Makes sense… a body alive or dead can not move without a brain" the commander said when __suddenly more of the undead burst into the hall as they attempted to overrun the team._

_"I'm going to stop the mage can you handle this?" Saito asked the knights as he noticed that they were now mimicking his technique by removing the heads from the bodies or shooting the heads with their arrows._

_"Yes we can just go stop Jack if you stop him the hoard will die" the commander said as he stabbed a Lv.2 Zombie in the head killing it instantly._

_Saito nodded as he loaded his shotgun and blasted a clear path for him to charge out of the hoard, as he left a wall of fire rose up behind him stopping the Zombies from following him._

_He turned to see the two mages Flare and Blaze giving him a thumbs up as they continued to maintain a magic barrier around the team. _

_Saito responded with his own before charging down the hall, he had to admit for Mages the two were all right they weren't anything like the nobles he had meet before they actually cared about commoners and liked doing hard work._

"_Derf where's the criminal?" he asked his friend as he ran down the hall._

_**"He is just up ahead partner…but I'm sensing a lot of magical power coming from him, we might be looking at a square level mage here" **__the sword said as they stopped at a large wooden door, Saito took a deep breath before raising his foot and slamming it against the door._

_He busted open the door to find the center of the castle a throne in the back and piles of dead bodies strung up and littering the floor, there was only a straight clear path that lead to the throne made of bones, sitting on the throne was a pale thin man with sleeked back silver hair and blood red eyes, he was dressed in a high tailored suit a top hat on his head an wand made of an human bones, his Name was Jackson Tiberius Ripley also known as..._

_"Jack the Ripper on the orders of the royal court and her majesty Princess Henrietta and Queen Marianne I'm placing you under arrest for the savage murder and rape of over a dozen women" Saito said as he spotted five women chained to the wall their clothes ripped and missing. _

_Jack merely chuckled at the boy before rising from his throne "So the court finally figured out it was me huh? And they send a child to bring me in HA! Don't make me laugh boy" he said as he raised his wand and corpses all over the room began to rise up their eyes glowing red._

_"I am a square level mage boy…you have no chance against me ATTACK MY PAWNS!" he screamed as he ordered the hoard to attack the hero._

_Saito dodge a blade strike and procceded to deliver one of his own, he sliced a head off before twirling the blade and stabbing behind him impaling another behind him and ripping the blade out side ways, effectively bisecting the minion in half._

_Saito pulled out two throwing knives and lodged them into two zombies heads, and then charging at another sliced its head down the middle. Seeing no other option he pulled out two of his double barreled flintlocks and fired sending one bullet each into four of the undead head._

_Dropping the pistols on the ground, he reached for his last two pistols and killed another four before pulling out his shotgun. He took aim and fired wiping out four with one shot and then ran up to the last one and fired directly in its face._

_When all the zombies were dead Saito went to load his gun again, before a large square piece of rock smashed into the side of him sending him spiraling into the floor, pained and dazed he looked up to see Jack grinning madly as he waved his wand. _

_Two more square columns smashed into him sending him back into the wall, he coughed up some blood as he struggled to stand up. __Jack only laughed at the sight of the hero, as he basked in his victory._

_"This is the best Tristain has to offer? Pathetic, you are no match for me boy! When I'm done with those pathetic trackers, I shall hunt down everyone you love and…enjoy myself, Now..." he said as a huge Column of earth gathered behind Jack. _

_"DIE!" he screamed as he sent the column straight at Saito. __Time slowed down as the column of earth made its way to Saito, he could feel his energy gone and his bones ache from the pain, but in that split second Saito knew…_

_He was going to die._

'_No…' he thought as he struggled to stand up his blade flashed in the torch light, his body glowing a dark blue colour._

'_No…' he thought as he raised his blade in a horizontal position away from his body, the energy now swirling around Derflinger._

_But what scared him the most was an image of Siesta being tortured by Jack before he would kill her, knowing that it was his fault._

_His eyes snapped open shining bright blue __**"NOOOOOOOOO!" **__he screamed __as he swung his blade and a blue crescent shaped attack shot out of Derflinger slicing the column in two._

_"WHAT!" Jack screamed as he saw his attack be cut in two, only to scream in horror as the blue crescent continued along the column straight towards him, he tried to summon an earth shield to protect him._

_But it was too late as the attack hit home and exploded sending Jack rocketing backwards and slamming into the wall painfully as he imprinted into the wall, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out from the pain._

_Saito collapsed onto his knees as he tried to catch his breath, using Derflinger as a prop he looked up to see the damage he had done, he gasped as he saw the Column of earth was cut clean in two and followed it along to see Jack out cold and stuck in the wall._

_**"Partner that was amazing! What was that?" **__Derflinger said as Saito gazed at the blade before looking back at the unconscious mage as he groaned out in pain from inside the wall, "I…I don't know" he said as he saw his reflection in the blade._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback End<strong>

* * *

><p>Ever since then Saito had been trying to access the power he used before, he tried and he tried for days but still he could not call on the power. In the mean time he continued to do quests and missions for the guild and become known famously amongst his fellow hunters and commoners.<p>

He was now known as the 'Sword of The People' because of his brave actions against the necromancer, saving five common girls from becoming his next victims.

As the days passed Saito spent more and more time with Siesta, he eventually asked her to be his girlfriend. When he had asked her, she clung on to him and proceeded to kiss the heck out of him the entire day. It was considered one of the happiest days of the young man's life.

We now find our hero walking home from completing another quest for the guild, the quest was to slay a B-class Cerberus Dog that had been attacking farmers livestock.

When the task was complete the farmers offered to pay him in full, but Saito declined and only took a quarter of the reward and helped to rebuild the destroyed fences that the Cerberus wrecked in the fight. Because of this the commoners looked up to him more, seeing him as a generous, brave and kind swordsman of the people.

"Man that was a tough monster battle, I wonder what I could use Cerberus fangs for?" Saito said as he thought about the six upper fangs of the Cerberus creature.

He had learned that when weapons and armors were combined with fangs, claws, furs, and scales from rare and powerful monsters. It would increase how durable and how powerful a weapon could be.

He found out from a fellow guild member named Isabella the Infernal, who had crafted most of her gear from a fire demons scales, allowing her armor to resist fire spells and deal a certain amount of fire damage_, _

_'So this crafting thing is kind of like Skyrim, except the swords and weapons don't look like default weapons in a different colours...interesting'_ Saito thought to him self as he walked down the path to the main city. He began to think on his time in Tristain and the past three months since coming to this world.

so far he was in a relationship with Siesta, he was an esteemed member of Dragon's Soul, one of the best and noblest guilds around. And he was a skilled and respected fighter, he began to wonder if he should ever return home at all, he could spend the rest of his life here…

But if he could, he would like to let his parents know that he was all right. And that they don't have to worry about him anymore.

Suddenly he heard a pained howl followed by sinister laughing, "Derf where is it coming from?" he asked as the sword used it ability to sense life forms from a mile away

**"Over there partner just beyond those trees!"** Derflinger said as Saito sprinted towards the sound, when he reached the sound he hid behind a tree as watched as a group of hunters four in total slaughtering a wolf pack.

"They're just hunters looking for some wolves…I don't think I need to interfere"

**"Partner look again"** Derflinger said as he looked at one of the kills his eyes widened in shock as he looked at the body of a large wolf.

But this was not any type of wolf…it was an Ebony Wolf, one of the rarest type of wolves that only live in Tristain.

Their fur was colored ebony black like the night and had Ivory white fangs, claws and grew to the size of a horse. They were so rare, the crown had issued a decree labelling them as an endangered species and that hunting them was punishable by law.

The Hunters it seemed did not care about that and continued to slaughter the pack, the hunters wore dark black cloaks with an image of a skull and daggers on their backs, this identified them as…

"Dagger Skull…these guys are known to hunt endangered species despite what the law states…and they just take pleasure in it…those bastard!" Saito said as he gripped his blade handle tight.

He then dashed at the hunters as they were ganging up on a lone pup, the hunters surprised by the attack could not react in time, as Saito planted his foot straight into the first hunters face as he went sailing back into a tree.

The other three hunters shook themselves out of their stupor and attacked Saito, the one with the mace tried to smash Saito across the face only to have the attack deflected and have pommel of Derflinger smash into his face knocking him out.

Another one using daggers threw them at Saito in an attempt to hit him, only for him to roll out of the way while grabbing a dagger implanted in the ground and throwing it straight into the assailants knee crippling him.

The last on fired an arrow at Saito only to have it cut just as it was about to reach him, with little time to spare Saito dashed at the archer grabbed his bow and the smash it into his face breaking the bow in two, he heard a yell as the man with a foot print on his face came charging at him with a claymore sword.

Saito only stood still as he came charging and with little effort swung his sword slicing the claymore in two, leaving the hunter in shock before Saito punched him in the face rendering him unconscious.

When the battle was over Saito took some rope from the hunters and tied them up to a tree after striping them of their armor and weapons, "There that should hold you guys up till the knights get here" he said when suddenly he heard a small pain filled yip as he turned his attention to a tree with a hole at the base.

He walked over and crouched down to see a small Ebony pup with dark blue fur on its belly and on its paws backed itself into the tree with an injured leg as it moaned in pain. Saito sadly looked around as he noticed that all the other wolves and pups were dead.

"Poor little guy…he's all alone" he thought sadly as he reached out to the little pup, the pup scared and afraid instinctively bite Saito's hand thinking he was going to hurt him. Saito only looked sadly at the pup as it tried to bite through his leather glove.

He didn't mind as he knew the pup was just venting its anger and sadness for the death of its pack. The pup soon realised that its bite wasn't working and it slowly looked up to the black haired and blue eyed human that had just saved its life, with sadness and understanding in his eyes.

Slowly but cautiously he approached Saito as he scooped him up and held him close. The pup seemed to relax as Saito gently petted the small animal as the small pup started to make a sound similar to a crying howl. The realisation that its family and pack was dead and he was all alone now.

Just then a group of knights came into the clearing as they approached Saito "Founder…what happened here?" the knight captain said as he saw the slaughtered wolves and the knocked out hunters.

After explaining the situation to the knights they understood and told Saito to got to the bounty office tomorrow to pick up his reward, as it turns out these knights were tracking the rouge hunters for twelve days now but were unable to catch up to them.

They told Saito that the pup would probably die if he was left alone in the forest, so Saito told the knights that he would take care of him to which they agreed and took the rogue hunters away. The night sky became dark as rain started pour down, with little time to spare Saito rushed back to the Charming Fairy if he wanted to save the pup.

* * *

><p><strong>Charming Fairy closing Time<strong>

* * *

><p>The charming fairy was closing up as the last of the occupants walked out of the door into the pouring rain, Siesta smiled softly as she washed the dishes, she was happy because Saito was returning home today from his week long mission with the Cerberus Dog.<p>

Ever since he came home from his first mission, covered in bruises and cuts, but grinning like he always did. She had been worried for his safety and if he was going to die on her. But he just said that he loved her too much to just die on her, to which she was so happy to hear when he said that to her and she hugged him all night long…

But when she found out that the monster was A-class instead of C-class like he told her, she bashed him on the head with a frying pan…leaving a nice imprint of his face. After a long hearted apology, and a week of sleeping on the couch, Siesta finally forgave him. But only if he took her on a date the next day.

She blushed when she remembered the dates they went on afterwards, how he had saved up so much money that it was ridiculous. It turned out that after the cave demon was killed, the treasure in its lair was divided up and distributed amongst the people.

The rest went to the Castle Vault and with Saito getting a quarter of the treasure that was left. It was a thank you from the Royal Court, he would use the money to buy her small gifts like some new dresses and a bouquet of flowers ever once in a while.

She never really cared that much about nice and expensive things but she was gracious to receive them especially if it was from Saito.

He also had used the money to help out the local orphanage and give presents to the children, doing this act had made him even more popular in the eyes of the commoners as he showed his caring fatherly side.

She instantly blushed as she thought about him being a father, which in her mind meant she would be his wife and that they would have a child and to have a child they would have to…

Her train of thought was cut off as the inns door swung open, startling the former maid to reveal he beloved Saito. "S-Saito-san W-Welcome ho-" she stopped herself when she saw him cradling something in his arms.

"Saito-san! What happened?" she said as she approached him to see a small wolf pup in his arms whimpering from the cold and the rain.

"Dagger Skull were hunting Ebony wolves in the forest, they killed all of them. I did managed to beat them and save this Pup. But he's got a broken leg and is cold from the rain" he said as he gently handed the pup over to Siesta she took the pup and sprinted up to their room.

Placing the pup on the bed as she got set to helping the small pup, she took pieces of wood and wrapped them with a piece of string around the pups broken leg, the small pup whimpered a little as Siesta placed the splint on his leg.

After the pups splint was set she placed him in a small bundle of warm blankets. As the pup began to fall asleep, Siesta smiled softly as the pup lay peacefully in its makeshift bed.

"I'll add a little bit of the health potions you brought back from the cave into his food tomorrow, so that he can heal properly in the morning" she said as she petted the now peacefully sleeping pup. She turned to see Saito kneeling next to her as he too petted the pup a sad expression on his face.

"He's all alone now Siesta...no home…no family…I failed him Siesta" he said as he hung his head in shame. Siesta looked at the saddened boy, before placing a gentle hand on his shoulder while petting the pup in the other hand.

"You didn't fail Saito, you saved this one and because of you he will live…and he'll have us" she said as she gazed lovingly into his eyes as he gazed into hers, they leant in slowly as they kissed each savoring the taste of the other. They soon separated to breath as they continued to look at each other, a look of love and devotion evident in their eyes.

"You must be tired Saito-san, go have a shower and get ready for bed I'll be with you shortly" she said as she moved the pups makeshift bed to the foot of the bed away from their feet but still close enough incase the pup called out in the night.

After a warm shower and a change of clothes Saito and Siesta laid together in their bed. After the third week of sleeping in the same bed the two founded it natural to sleep in the same bed.

That's why after sleeping on the couch for a week did Saito and Siesta really appreciated each others presence in the same bed. Siesta held his hand in her own as they stared into each others eyes, she giggled causing Saito to look at her confused.

"What is it Siesta?" he asked curious on what she found funny.

"Its kind of funny but, we almost seem like a married couple, add the pup its like we are a family" she said she looked at the sleeping pup. "By the way what should we name him?" she asked as she gazed at the sleeping pup at the foot of the bed, Saito pondered for a moment

_'Spot? no Blake?'_ Saito thought as he tried to think of a name for the pup. Suddenly he thought of the perfect name as he leaned into Siesta to tell him the name.

"Dusk…his name will be Dusk" he said as the pup suddenly perked up making a small yip in agreement before falling back to sleep, Siesta giggled as she drifted off to sleep.

"Dusk…I love it" she said as they all drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Four months later<strong>

* * *

><p>Saito was in the guilds training yard as he sung his sword and practiced his stances and rolls. Aaron oversaw his training as he watched as Saito swing, thrust and strike his training sword against the wooden post.<p>

He was impressed of the boys progress that he began to wonder if the boy had fighting prowess in his blood.

Saito said that a long time ago his family was once a family of Samurais, that had protected a local feudal lord till the end of the Feudal Era. Which prompted him to tell the blacksmith the truth of his origins.

That he was from another world and that he was originally a Familiar to Louise de Valliére, the guild master swore he would not divulge the truth to anyone else least given permission by Saito.

As Saito was practicing he noticed a few of the guild members were watching the teen train, they were curious because the boy had tied heavy pieces of wood to his forearms and his shins.

Well the men were the women and the teenage girls were more admiring the fact he did it without a shirt, his physique had changed in six months his hair now reached just below his neck. He also grew a few inches taller and he grew a fair amount of lean muscles that fit his frame as a few scars showed on his body.

One scar on his left arm in the form of a burn from the Toad demon, a small scar above his eyebrow from Duke Valliére and a X shaped scar from a rouge bandits daggers on his right chest. Because of them he looked like a seasoned hunter despite his young appearance.

"Saito has gotten stronger hasn't he" Aaron asked Jonathan the bartender as he stood beside the master as his second in command.

The bartender dressed in light leather armor equipped with two short blades in an x formation at the base of his back nodded his head as he watched the boys stance and strikes each one as deadly as the last.

"He has…he also seems to have attracted every female member of the guild not settled down" he said as he pointed to the members who were mesmerized by his form, Aaron chuckled as he noticed the looks of the other members.

"Ok…lets try it again," Saito, said as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

"He's still trying huh?" Jonathan said as he saw him concentrating, Aaron nodded as he watched the boy.

When Saito had completed the Jack the Ripper case a few months back, Saito had said he cut an earth column in half and knocked the mage out could. He was skeptical and didn't fully understand what Saito was on about, but nether the less he allowed him to try and replicate what he claimed to have done.

'_This is it…four months of training and meditation and I'm sure to get it right this time' _Saito thought as he concentrated and tried to access the power he felt before, he then swung his blade in a forward arch as…

Nothing happened

He sighed in defeat as another attempt had failed. "Back to the drawing board I guess" he said as some of the guild members chuckled at him.

Suddenly everyone heard "Saito!" as they turned to see Siesta walking towards him a basket in her hands and Dusk at her side. The men blushed as the beauty made her way into the training yard.

Siesta had changed as well her hair grew longer that it reached a bit below her upper back and grew slightly taller just under Saito, she had also became even more beautiful that men would ogle at her and women would look on in envy.

Saito turned to Siesta and smiled as she waved at him, he grabbed a bucket of water and doused himself with it so that he would not smell of sweat when he held her.

Siesta blushed as she saw the water running down his body as well as the other women in the area, when he was fresh and clean he walked over to her.

"Hey Siesta" he said as they kissed slightly, cat calls and whistles were heard as the guild responded to the scene. Although some of the unmarried or relationship less members looked on in envy at the couple. Aaron looked on with a sad smile as he remembered him and his wife being like that so long ago…

As the couple sat together on the steps eating their lunch they began to talk about their day, while Dusk was laying at their feet, in the four months since he was rescued the young pup had grown significantly now reaching Saito's shoulder.

It turns out that Ebony wolves mature fast, but age the same as humans. According to Derflinger, three hundred years ago Ebony Wolves were bred by powerful mages to use in battle before the discovery of Familiar summoning. But because of how few were left from wars they were classified as endangered species till their population can regrow.

"Saito how are you going with your training" she asked as she threw a piece of meat to Dusk who happily chewed at the food while Saito only sighed in defeat.

"Physically I'm going great, but trying to unlock that power I used four months ago has proven to be more difficult. I know its there because I can feel it…I just can't seem to access it yet" Saito said as he placed his hand to his chest as he thought about the attack he used.

"**You're right about that partner, I felt it back at the castle the sudden surge of power was unlike anything I felt before. I don't think it's a Gandalfr power, because all my partners before you could either use magic or just used their own strength. I think we might be dealing with something new entirely" **Derflinger said shocking the guild members that had surrounded the sword as he confirmed that what Saito claimed was true/

**"Tell me partner, what was going through your mind when that Earth column was coming at you?" **he said as Saito placed a hand to his chin in concentration.

"Well actually the last thing that was going through my mind was…you Siesta" he said as he turned to look at his girlfriend who blushed at the teen.

"W-what what do you mean Saito?" she asked curious but his meaning, Saito looked at the ground as he played the memory back in his mind.

"When I was up against Jack I was tired and nearly out of strength I honestly thought I was going to die…and he threatened to hunt you down and…you know what he does" Saito said as his hair shadowed his eyes, Siesta gasped at the piece of information not knowing about it till now.

"I couldn't let that happen and then next thing I know I slashed that earth column in half" Saito said chopping the air to emphasize his point, which Siesta giggled at.

She thought for a moment before she placed her hand over his heart. "Maybe it was your heart" she said as Saito raised an eyebrow.

"Father always says that a man who fights with his heart, has the power to overcome anything…your conviction, your drive, your reason to live. Maybe to use it you need a reason to fight for" she said as Saito looked into her eyes, Saito nodded before standing up and raising his training blade. Siesta and the rest of the guild members watched as Saito took a meter step back from the wooden post as he raised the blade to preform a horizontal slash.

Saito closed his eyes as he began to think of his reason to fight, an image of Siesta came into his mind as he felt his body react and he felt a surge of power course its way through his body.

The bystanders gasped in shock as Saito glowed a dark blue as the wind picked up blowing small bits of gravel away from Saito. The energy traveled from Saito and encased his blade as the blade glowed a bright white with a blue edge, he opened his eye's to reveal his pupils glowing light blue and swung his sword with all his strength.

And just like at the castle a crescent shaped wave of energy shot out of the blade and traveled to the post slicing it in half…and the stone behind it…and the wall and the ten other tree at the back of the guild before it exploded.

The blade then snapped in half from the strain of the attack and the tip of the blade piece flew through the air as it landed just at Aaron's feet impaling the ground.

No one moved as they tried to understand what they just saw, Aaron was amazed and shocked at what had transpired he had never seen anything like that in his life.

Jonathan's remaining eye was wide as he looked at the destruction caused by the attack. Every other members jaws hit the ground as their eyes bulged out of their heads as they witnessed an amazing feat.

Siesta was stunned before she noticed Saito wobble on his feet before collapsing to his knees "SAITO!" she screamed as she ran other to her beloved.

Saito felt her embrace him as he looked up to her and grinned, "I did it" he said as Siesta looked at him in confusion "S-Siesta I did it!" he said as he began to laugh as he embraced her, she blushed at the contact savoring the moment before Dusk came over and began to lick his masters face.

"Yuck! Dusk! Stop it! Yuck!" he said while Siesta giggled at the sight, Aaron walked over to the couple the broken sword piece in his hand.

"Well done Saito, it looks like you accessed that power you were talking about. But it looks like it caused a strain on your body…and your sword" he said as he looked at the broken blade half in his hand.

Saito looked at his piece as well, "Yeah its weird, when I used Derflinger he didn't snap or break like the training sword…I wonder why" Saito thought as he crossed his arms in concentration, it was then Derflinger decided to speak.

"**Because of my abilities to absorb and nullify magic I'm use to the strain of powerful attacks that would break regular weapons…and it looks like if you want to use that…slash attack…you might need some high grade materials and metal. By the way, what are you going to call this new power?" **the sword asked as everyone turned his attention to the black-haired swordsman as he sat crossed legged and closed his eyes in concentration.

Finally after a minute of thinking he opened his eyes and said "Aura…I'll call it Aura the power of the human soul" he said as he grinned to everyone, as soon as he said those words the guild members crowded around him asking him if he could train them to use that power as well.

"To be truthful…I don't know if everyone can use that power…but I guess its worth a shot, but not until I get a proper hang of my power and know the full extent of it, I can't train someone in something that could potentially kill yourself" Saito said as he agreed to train some of the members, a cheer went up as the guild raised a glass to the Teen, Saito sighed as he realized he just unloaded on himself more work _'can this get anymore complicated'_ he asked

* * *

><p><strong>Tristain Royal Castle: Princess Henrietta's bedroom<strong>

* * *

><p>Princess Henrietta stood in her bedroom as her loyal friend Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière stood before her kneeling before the princess, she asked her to come to her because she had an important mission for her.<p>

"Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, I have called you here because of recent events that have transpired in Albion that have caused myself and the royal court a great deal of concern…a rouge group of nobles called **Reconquista **has over thrown Albion's ruler King James and has forced his son into hiding" she turned to face the young girl.

"I fear that the nobles had forced the common people to turn against the royal family and I fear the same for my people…"

"My dearest friend I ask this of you, walk among the citizen and learn what you can, how they feel about the royal family and if there are any amongst the court that are abusing their position of power. I can only ask you of this my dear friend" she said to the pink haired girl that kneeled before her.

She was slightly saddened by this as she remembered when she used treated her like a normal person, when they were younger. But as they grew up she started to act more like a servant then a friend.

"Of course your majesty, Silver and I will find out anything that would cause need for concern" she said as she stood up, the princess raised her hand to stop her from leaving.

"Wait Louise I must insist that Silver be left at the academy so no-one knows that you are a mage" she said as the girl nodded, "I'm afraid I must also cast a disguising spell on you as well Louise due to the actions of your father against your former Familiar the commoner Saito-san you would be linked directly back to me due to the country knowing of your incident" she said as she waved her wand and chanted an incantation causing pink sparkles to swirl around Louise.

When the sparkles disappeared Louise now had raven black hair and purple colored eyes. Louise looked in the mirror and slightly gasped at her appearance before bowing to the princess and left the room.

A soon as she left the princess began to think of her beloved Prince Wales, hoping that he was safe…but for some reason while her mind loved him, her heart did not. It was strange, but it almost felt that he was not her true love.

The only time her heart would respond was to Louise's former Familiar Saito Hiraga, when she had first meet him her heart beat increased more then it ever did for Prince Wales. She was confused by this strange phenomenon as she had only meet him once at the Academy, when students were to show off the talents of their Familiars, she had found him funny and enjoyable.

She was sad that because he was a familiar and a commoner he could not gain any recognition for saving the staff of destruction from the thief Fouquet who had escaped only days later during the Duke Valliére's visit to break the contract between them, she had hopes of reuniting the two but could not due to the threat of death placed on Saito's head if he came near Louise.

She sighed in defeat as she walked over to change before going to bed_, 'I hope she can find out who has been abusing their powers soon…this situation with Albion is very serious, a wrong move and we are looking at all out war'_ the princess thought as she drifted off to sleep.

_'I still wish I could do something about Saito-san and Louise, but I can't without putting Saito in danger…oh well as long as she stays away from him everything should be fine" _she thought as her dreams were focused around the former Familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Charming Fairy two weeks later<strong>

* * *

><p>"My Fairies I would like to introduce our newest member Louise-Chan" Scarron said as he showed a confused looking girl with black hair and purple eyes, dressed in a white waitress outfit as she was surrounded by the other waitresses calling out<p>

"Welcome Louise-Chan!" Louses only smiled awkwardly as she began to wonder…

'_How did this happen?'_

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter, well there it is Chapter three, I have decided to include the other cast in the next chapter, next chapter will start the Albion trying to take over Tristain from their bribed agents in the court, and then Saito will travel to Tarbes and discover a plot against the throne.<strong>

**Please review and favorite in the box below.**


	4. Chapter IV: The Fairy, Spirit and Tax

Zero no Tsukaima: Abandoned Hero of Zero

After the capture of the criminal Fouquet Louise's Father forces the contract between them to break forever…but this in not the end of our hero Saito as he now strives for not himself but for the people of Tristain as he becomes the sword of the people, the dog of the kingdom and the abandoned hero.

**Hello Masseffecttxs here and here is Chapter four of Abandoned Hero of Zero, this time I'm incorporating into the story the water spirit episode, the love potion and the other characters such as Kirche, Tabitha, and****Montmorency and**** Guiche, also thank you for so many reviews to my story please leave more I would like some more feedback.**

* * *

><p>Chapter IV: The New Fairy, The Water Spirit and the Tax collector<p>

* * *

><p>"My Fairies I would like to introduce our newest member Louise-Chan" Scarron said as he showed a confused looking girl with black hair and purple eyes, dressed in a white waitress outfit as she was surrounded by the other waitresses calling out.<p>

"Welcome Louise-Chan!", Louses only smiled awkwardly as she began to wonder…'_How did this happen?' _She thought as she cursed her luck for getting herself into this situation.

Merely a week after she was given this mission by the princess, she had spent all of the money she was given. First she had to buy some 'dull' as she called them clothes, so she could blend in with the people. Then she had tried to buy an expensive horse, so she could travel because she could not bring Silver with her.

She then tried to stay at one of the most expensive inns in the city, only to find out she had less money to stay a night. But the worst of all she thought she could try and earn more money at the local casino…she lost everything on the first hand.

In the end she was broke, homeless and hungry, she could just imagine what Saito would say if he was here…The memory of her former familiar brought some light tears to her eyes.

Four months after she gained her new contract with Silver, her father had informed her that Saito had been killed and presented a broken Derflinger to her as proof of his death. She had no idea that her father had lied to her to stop her from trying to find Saito after his escape from the Academy and had forged a fake blade similar to Derflinger.

She cried all night when she received the false truth and a deep hatred for her father took root in her heart.

All her life her father controlled every little thing she did and berated her lack of magical skills, while her sisters thrived with the ability. She would have gone mad if it were not for her loving sister Cattleya supporting her and never letting her give up despite her own illness.

She sighed as she remembered her first night of serving the customers.

One had the gull to insult her, so she poured wine down the mans head and stormed off in a huff. Another was being a pervert at her too much, especially when he commented on her flat chest…she belted him straight in the face.

In the end she had to stand in the corner and watch the other girls entertain the patrons.

_'Why do I have to do this? Someone like me of noble birth should not have to serve these c-commoners in such a manner, the nerve!'_ she thought to herself as she looked around the room as she watched the girls interact with the customers.

As she looked around she noticed along the top of the walls were skulls, fangs and other bones of rare and dangerous creatures most of which were difficult to kill even for a mage. As a waitress passed her she grabbed her and asked.

"Excuse me but why do you have all these skulls and fangs on the wall, doesn't that drive away business?" she asked. The waitress tilted her head at her before perking up suddenly.

"Oh those! Those are trophies of our bouncers famous kills, he is a very skilled swordsman he killed all these creatures by himself. He is part of 'Dragons Soul' the best Hunters Guild in the city" the waitress said as she smiled at Louise.

Louise was shocked when she heard this _'A single swordsmen killed all these creatures by himself? Impossible! Square level mages have a hard time against half of these monsters in a group…who is this man'_ she thought as she noticed skulls of the most dangerous monster in Halkeginia.

She saw a Toad Demons eye, Cerberus fangs, a Minotaur's horn, Dragons scales and a Trolls Bone weapon all hung up on display around the room. It made her tremble a little at the thought that all of this was achieved by a single man…by a commoner.

Her eyes widened in fear when she saw a snapped bone wand on the wall with the words 'Jack The Ripper' written on a plaque over the fireplace…

_'Jack The Ripper! I heard that he got captured recently, If this man could take on a square level mage like him! Oh Founder he must be some kind of monster!'_ she thought as she imagined a enormous man with glowing red eye and littered with battle scars .A huge sword on his back as he stood on top of a pile of monsters and mages.

"U-um I-is the b-bouncer in t-tonight?" she asked as she trembled in fear of the man she had not meet yet, fearing him finding out she was a mage undercover, the waitress just smiled at her.

"No he is on a mission at the moment, he should be back in two days though, he always likes to get back early to his girlfriend when he is only gone for a day or two" the waitress said before leaving to tend to a customer.

'_Girlfriend?'_ she thought as she looked around the room at all the attractive looking waitresses, she figured the bouncer would have a girlfriend with one of the attractive waitresses seeing as they were all beautiful and had better assets then her.

she mentally growled to herself at the thought of the bouncer loving big breasted women more then someone like her. _'Who ever this man is he must be a total a total PERVERTED DOG!_' she mentally screamed to herself as she picked up her tray and went back to work.

In the entire time she stood in that place, she never once noticed the medium sized painting behind her. The portoirt showed on a sunny day the Waitresses, Aaron, The Guild members, Scarron, Jessica, Dusk, Siesta and Saito standing in front of the Guild with Saito in the middle Derflinger poking out of his sheath.

Siesta on his right arm Jessica on his left arm. Aaron and Scarron stood behind him while Dusk sat at his feet with the others behind him, as he held the container holding the demons eye container in his arms, all were smiling as the portrait was titled

'Saito's First Victory'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Saito<p>

* * *

><p>Saito sneezed before he reread the flyer he was given at the guild, apparently it was an emergency C-rank mission that need to be completed no questions asked.<p>

It was requested by two mages whose name must not be mentioned outside of the mission, Saito sighed as he waited at the designated area for the mages to appear.

"So Derf what do you reckon this time…Trolls? Giants? Dragonlings?" Saito asked the sword as he scratched Dusks ear, he had decided to bring Dusk along because he was getting coped up in the tavern as he was now as tall as a horse.

The wolf was gifted with a set of black leather armor that covered his back and chest, the front and back legs and its head with light dark metal plating to protect him from arrows and muskets.

Dusk wagged his tail happy to be out and about with its master. "**I don't know partner if its mages it could range from a simple escort mission to a monster slaying mission, we won't know till they get here" **Derflinger said as he watched the people passing by.

Saito was currently dressed in his standard hunting gear, minus the cloak because of the heat. Only this time he was equipped with his shotgun, a crossbow and bolts on his back on his left side the handle easy to reach from its position. He had his hood covering his head as he waited in the sun.

After an hour of waiting two mages and a cloaked third approach Saito and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Greetings sir mercenary, my name is Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency of the Montmorency Family. And this is my associate and…interest Guiche de Gramont of the Gramont family" she bowed slightly as she gestured to the man.

"We have hired your service on this urgent business, due to the likely chance of bandit attacks along the main road. It is a pleasure to meet you" Montmorency said as she blushed at the man before her something that Guiche did not like.

"Montmorency? Guiche? It's me Saito!" he said as he pulled back his hood to reveal his face.

The two mages stood in shock as they looked at the supposed dead Familiar, Guiche sweated slightly as he looked at his weapons and armor and remembered the fight they had when they first meet, Montmorency blushed when she saw his face and admired his new physic and clothing.

"S-Saito? Is that really you?" Guiche said as he looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah its me it been so long huh? How are you guys" he said as smiled warmly at them causing Montmorency to blush more and Guiche to silently grind his teeth at that. Shaking herself out of her love sick trans she remembered why they came here but she had to know.

"How are you still alive Saito? Duke Valliére had claimed to have killed you after you left the academy. He even showed us the broken sword Louise gave you" she said.

**"Lady I am far from broken if you have not noticed!" **the blade said as he popped out of the sheath enough for them to see that Derflinger was in fact alive and apparently different.

The rusted metal hand guard had changed to a Dark gold colour, as the cloth around the handle was now pitch black. The blade itself was now clean and sharp as the blade itself was entirely pitch back that the sun did not reflect of its surface.

"Dead? Why would he claim that I was dead?" he asked the academy students, who looked down in shame.

"After you left her father made Louise preform a new summon ritual, so as to replace you, then after four months he proclaimed you dead by his hands. Obviously he must have said you died, so that Louise would not try and find you" Guiche said as he remembered the night Louise had cried herself to sleep that the whole school had been kept up.

Saito looked sad at this piece of news "What's her new summon? Another human like me?" he asked out of curiosity, they shook their heads as Montmorency replied.

"No she summoned a Draco-Wolf, a rare and powerful summon that are known for their powers, loyalty and ability to sense evil intents" she said as Saito nodded his head.

"I have heard that kind of creature…as long it can keep her safe I can breathe easily," he said as the others looked at him with awe and a small amount of pity for his loss.

"So what is the mission anyway? And who is this?" he said as he gestured to the person in the cloak, who had just snuck up behind Guiche and hug the life out of him. Said boy had a look of disgust on his face as the person hugged him further into the strangers chest.

Montmorency sweat dropped at this before explaining "Well~ I kind of made a love potion so that Guiche would stop flirting with other girls and focus on me…but someone else drank the potion instead, and is now deeply in love with him never leaving his side" she said as she pointed to the two.

"I see...but why would he find a problem with this? Doesn't he usually likes girls being around him a lot? I thought he would be happy about having a girl in this state" he said as he was confused by the boys disgusted look on his face.

Montmorency chuckled awkwardly before saying "Well~ it wasn't a girl who drank the potion per say, it was…" she said as the strangers hood fell off to reveal…

Malicorne de Grandpré who attempted to kiss the frightened Guiche on the cheek, as he cried twin waterfalls of terror as the chubby academy student proclaims his (fake) love for Guiche.

Saito, Derflinger and Dusk stared at the scene for a few minutes before they started to shake as small giggles escaped their tightly clenched mouth. Before more giggles louder then before escaped as they then burst out laughing at the 'Casanova' being assaulted by the chubby teen

"HAHAHAHAHA THAT IS HILARIOUS!" Saito said as he held his gut from laughing so hard.

**"IN ALL THE 6000 YEARS I HAVE BEEN A WEAPON THAT IS THE FUNNIEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN HAHAHAHAHA!" **Derflinger said, as he laughed so hard the sword popped out of the sheath and shook on the ground.

Dusk rolled on the ground as it laughed like a hyena, turns out Ebony Wolves were quite intelligent and could understand human language quite well.

"HEY SHUT UP THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Guiche screamed at the laughing trio as they rolled on the ground from laughter.

"Guiche my love never leave me" Malicorne said as he went in for a kiss on the lips, causing the others to laugh harder, only for the earth mage to dodge and hide behind Montmorency who giggled slightly. After everyone settled down the four occupants and the wolf began their quest to remove the love potion from Malicorne's system.

"So we need to find a water spirit? And get a tear from her?" Saito asked as he rode on top of Dusk thanks to a special saddle sewn into the armor, at first Saito was reluctant to ride the wolf as he did not want to treat him like a horse.

But thanks to Aaron, Siesta and Derflinger they had managed to convince him. As it turned out the Ebony Wolves were much faster then any horse alive and were known for their loyalty to their masters, in this case being Saito and Siesta for saving his life.

Montmorency nodded her head at this "Yes but we don't actually need a tear we just need apart of its body so that I can make a cure to the love potion" she said as she rode on a separate horse, Guiche had to share a horse with Malicorne which made the earth mage uncomfortable the entire trip.

"Damn it Saito are you sure you could not buy another horse?" the mage said as he glared at Saito's back as Malicorne continued to hold him affectionately, Saito shrugged his hands.

"Sorry Guiche but I only had enough for two horse and since I can ride dusk here, there was no need for another horse" he said as he had a cheeky grin on his face not that Guiche could see.

In truth Saito had enough money in his pouches to buy ten horses and a stable for them, he just wanted to see the womanizer suffer a little bit.

Montmorency looked at the noble wolf before asking Saito "By the way where did you get this Ebony wolf?" she asked as she watched how loyal and friendly the wolf was being to Saito.

Saito looked down at the Wolf he was riding and scratched the side of his head as he explained how he got Dusk, "I saved Dusk when he was a pup, rouge hunters were slaughtering his family…I was only able to save him and so far he is the last one in his pack…" he then smiled as he looked to her.

"But I hope to find more Ebony Wolves so that he can have a family" he said as Montmorency looked at the wolf with sad eyes as she felt sorry for the lonely wolf.

But she was glad that the wolf was Saitos friend and she could clearly see how happy the wolf was with Saito, it made her blush when she thought of the kind and brave swordsman.

"Well we should be coming close to Ragdorian Lake that's where the spirit resides in the lake" Montmorency said.

"Great the sooner the better!" Guiche said as he galloped down the path at an unbelievable speed only for them to hear a loud splashing sound as their eyes widened to see the entire town submerged in water.

"W-what's going on the lake should not be this high up? Someone must have angered the water spirit!" Montmorency said as she gazed upon the submerged town.

"We should probably set up camp, water spirits don't come out till night time anyway" Saito said as he hoped off Dusk as he unloaded his sleeping pack and some firewood he stored away incase of rain.

"I'm impressed Saito, when did you learn so much about water spirits?" Montmorency asked as she watched him unpack his gear allowing the wolf to lie down on the dry grass.

"After joining Dragons Soul, they gave me a book to read about the different kinds of monsters and spirits that live in this world, a hunter needs to know these sort of things" Saito said as he grinned at the girl causing her to blush.

"HEY IF YOU TWO ARE DONE TALKING! HOW ABOUT YOU COME AND SAVE ME!" Guiche yelled from the lake as he splashed around the water.

"Don't worry I shall save you my love!" Malicorne said as he wrapped his arms around the mage, Guiche stopped struggling and nearly vomited as he was pulled to shore

"…Never mind just let me drown" he said as he tried to sink into the water.

* * *

><p>Later at night<p>

* * *

><p>All four of them minus Malicorne who was put to sleep thanks to Montmorency's sleeping spell stood at the edge of the lake as she pricked her finger allowing a small drop of blood to land on the frogs head.<p>

"Ok Robin please find the water spirit, tell her that someone who made a contract with her wants to meet her on the shore, this drop of blood should let her know its me" she told the small orange frog as it jumped into the lake.

Suddenly the water jutted and a fountain of water shot up into the air as it remained that way, **"Oh man this brings me back" **Derflinger said as he popped out of the sheath to see the water spirit,

"Derf you know her?" Saito asked the sword, **"Yeah along time ago when I was with the last Gandálfr, so she should know me"** he said as Montmorency started to talk to the spirit.

"I'm Montmorency Margarita La Fère de Montmorency, a water mage belonging to a family which you have a lasting pack with. If you remember anything of my blood answer me in a way we can understand" she said as the spirit began to change shape until it looked like Montmorency.

"**I remember you from the liquid in your blood, it has been fifty-two moons since we last spoke…but it seems you are not alone it is good to see you again Derflinger"** the spirit said as the mages eyes widened in shock as the spirit began to talk to the sword,

**"It has been a while hasn't it you saw me with my last user didn't you, well this is my new one Saito Hiraga the current Gandálfr" **he said as the spirit began to shrink and then walk closer to the group, she then took Saito's hands into her own and spoke

**"It is good to see you again Gandálfr, I have not forgotten the last time a Gandálfr made an oath to me"**

Saito slightly chuckled as he greeted the spirit "It is an honor to meet you, but I am no longer a Gandálfr. My contract with my original master is severed, see no mark" he said as he showed his left hand to the spirit. The spirit shook her head as she looked into Saito's eyes.

**"Whether you have the mark or not you are still a Gandálfr in soul, now what is it you require" **she said as she returned to her giant size overshadowing the group,

"We need a piece of your body to revers the effects of a love potion in my friend Malicorne here" he said as he pointed to the sleeping boy, the two mages just looked on in awe as the spirit seemed to listen to Saito,

**"I can not, some of your kind are attacking me for reasons unknown…if you were to stop these attackers then I shall give you a piece of my body" **the spirit said as Saito nodded his head "Alright I'll do it" he said as the spirit disappeared into the water.

"NO I will not be involved in any fighting!" Montmorency said as she clearly opposed the idea of fighting "We should just go home" she said as she made her way to the horses.

"You know…I heard its illegal to produce an love potion Mon-Mon you wouldn't want the guards finding out would you" Saito said as the girl stopped right in her tracks and then spun around walking back to the group and crossed her arms in annoyance.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

* * *

><p>The group traveled to the other end of the forest, as they spotted two figures one taller then the other. The two had began chanting a spell as they hid in the bushes, Saito pulled up his hood as he pulled out his crossbow<p>

"That must be them…I'm going to fire a warning shot at them, Guiche you draw their fire with some Earth magic. then I'll close in and force them to surrender got it? Dusk stay here and protect Montmorency ok?" he told the earth mage and Dusk who nodded.

Saito fired a bolt at the pair, while Guiche launched some dirt at them, only for the attacks to be blown away by wind and fire attacks. Each one successfully deflecting the piles of earth being thrown at them.

"Amazing! They're totally in sync with each others attacks I can't seem to make an opening anywhere!" Guiche said before he felt a gush of wind rush past him.

Appearing between the two was Saito as he held Derflinger to the tall ones neck and held the crossbow to the short ones head. Both of the figures realised that this man had the advantage, so they dropped their staff and wands to the ground.

'_So fast! I didn't even see him move! How much stronger is he?'_ Guiche thought as he looked at the teen swordsman.

"Saito that was amazing!" Montmorency said as she and Dusk ran up to the group. The tall one blinked in confusion "Wait…Saito?" the figure said before they pulled down their hoods to reveal Kirche and Tabitha.

Saito blinked as well "Kirche? Tabitha?" he said as he sheathed his weapons and pulled back his hood.

Kirche and Tabitha's eyes widened when they realised that it was Saito, Kirche had tears in her eyes when she saw him. Deep down she never believed that the Duke had killed Saito, even when he presented the broken sword as proof.

"DARLING YOUR ALIVE!" she screamed as she pulled the teen into her embrace as she smothered his head in her chest.

The occupants looked on in shock and awe as Kirche smothered him in her chest, Montmorency slightly glared at the Germanian girl as she did this. While Guiche stared in shock and jealousy as the boy was smothered by the girls large chest.

Tabitha had a light blush on her face even as it remained neutral, she then went and pulled the girls ear while saying "Air" as the boy gasped as he was freed from her embrace.

"GASP! I Thought I was going to suffocate in there!" Saito said as he stood with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. When he looked back at the group he composed himself before asking. "Why are you two here? Are you the ones attacking the water spirit?" he asked the two.

Kirche stiffened at that "W-well we were asked by Tabitha's family to stop the spirit from flooding the town, or else it will keep damaging Tabitha's land...But Darling why are you three here?" Kirche asked as Saito started chuckling, before he started to laugh again at the reason they are here, leaving the other two mages to look at him confused.

"We are here because Mon-Mon other there made a love potion and Malicorne accidently drank it by mistake. And now he is in love with Guiche HAHAHAHA!" Saito said laughing.

Kirche burst out laughing too while Tabitha hid her face behind her hand and made a small giggle that was too soft to hear. Guiche glared at the group and ground his teeth as they made fun of him.

"Its…not…that…FUNNY!" he said through clenched teeth, the group just continued to laugh until they stopped. Kirche looked over to Montmorency "Why would you make such a thing as a Love Potion in the first place?" she asked confused.

Guiche was about to speak until Montmorency slammed her elbow into his rib, causing the earth mage to crumble to the ground gasping for air, while the water mage just chuckled nervously and replied.

"I-I was just curious was all, yep that was my only reason" she said behind a nervous laugh while the rest of the group looked skeptical, _'Yeah right?'_ they said at the same time.

"In any case Mon-Mon you said something was angering the spirit right? Well I think the least we could do is ask why it's angry and try to resolve this Without Violence," he said to Kirche and Tabitha who stiffened at his tone of voice but agreed anyway.

* * *

><p>The group found them selves back to where they left the sleeping Malicorne and then preceded to summon the water spirit, the water spirit emerged immediately as it took the form of Montmorency again.<p>

"Great Water Spirit, I ask you why are you flooding the town? Everyone is upset that you're uprooting their lives" Saito asked the spirit.

"**I'm flooding the lake because one of your kind stole a treasure that I was tasked to guard. And because I can only exist in water, I will flood the entire earth if I have to, eventually the treasure will be returned" **the spirit said as the group stared back in shock.

"Kind of a long term plan don't you think? But considering your immortal you don't really care about time don't you?" Saito asked as the spirit nodded her head.

"What if I found the stolen treasure and returned it to you? But only if you return the lake to normal, would that appease you?" Saito asked as Guiche placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Give it up Saito, its hard to reason with an ill tempered spirit, especially if you not a mag-GEFU!**" **Guiche said as a small bottle crashed into his head. When he got up off the ground his eye widened to see it was a piece of her body. He looked back to the water spirit who had an annoyed look on her transparent face.

"Y-you believe him…why?" he asked as he handed the bottle to Montmorency, the spirit looked upon the group and spoke,

**"Gandálfr made an oath to me in the distant past, and he fulfilled that oath. If it come from a Gandálfr I will believe it" **she said as the group of mages stared at Saito in shock that he got a water spirit to listen to him.

"Gandálfr? What is that?" Kirche asked Tabitha who shrugged her shoulders at the question. Saito then walked over to the water spirit and took off his glove and used a dagger to make a small cut his palm as a few drops of blood landed in water before disappearing.

"On my blood I promise to someday return your stolen treasure. What was the name of the treasure and do you know anything about the people who stole it?" Saito asked as he placed his glove back on his hand.

"**It was the Ring of Andvari, It was in the deepest part of the lake. It was stolen from my domain thirty moons ago" **the water spirit said as she remembered a disturbance on that day but thought nothing of it.

**"One of your kind used wind magic to enter my dwelling unnoticed. All I can remember was one of them said his name was Cromwell…that is all I know" **the water spirit

"Advari's Ring…I think I've have heard of it. Rumour is it has the power to grant artificial life, something of that power. No wonder the water spirit as guarding it, that kind of power cannot be allowed to be in human hands. As for this Cromwell…I have no idea who he is?" Montmorency said as she explained to the group what the ring does causing their eyes to widen.

Saito placed his hand on his chin as thought about the name _'Cromwell? I feel like I have heard that name…Cromwell...I'll have to do some research when I get back to the guild' _Saito bowed the spirit.

"I thank you great spirit and I swear I will uphold my end of the agreement" Saito said as he began to walk away. When suddenly the water spirit made a wall of water appear stopping him from leaving.

"**Before you leave I want you to have something"** she said as the water at her feet swirled and created a small whirlpool.

Out of the whirlpool an orb of water floated towards Saito. In the orb was a large piece of rock, the same size of two foot ball and made of what looked transparent glass, colored dark Blue almost like a starry night.

**"This stone fell from the sky a long time ago and landed in my domain. I have no use of it and I have a feeling that it would be of better use in your hands Gandálfr, my it help you return my treasure" **she said as Saito nodded his as he reached into the orb and pulled the stone out.

As soon as it was in his hands a white flame ignited inside and flicked inside the stone, the mages and the water spirit gasped in shock as they watched the flame in the stone seem to burn bright in Saito's hands.

"**Amazing in all the years I have had it in my possession it has never done that before" **she said as Guiche walked over to Saito and took the stone from his hands. The flame inside instantly disappeared as it left Saito, Guiche's eyes widened as he shook the stone trying to get the flame back,

"What the heck? Where did it go?" he said as he then handed it back to Saito and the flame reappeared.

**"it seems that this stone was meant for you Gandálfr, till we meet again"** she said as she disappeared into the lake, as she did the water around the town began to recede as the once submerged town was returned to normal.

Saito smiled at the sight as he was glad that the people can return home, he felt a presence on his left and turned to see Tabitha her face as neutral as ever as she looked out on to her lands.

"I owe you" she said as Saito only chuckled and patted her on the head causing her to look up at him, "You don't owe me anything, friends help each other out ok, because you guys are my friends" he said as he smiled warmly at her causing the blue haired girl to blush and hide it behind her hand.

"Well this mission was done faster then I excepted, we might as well head home…DUSK!" he whistled as the Ebony Wolf came bounding towards him. The wolf lowered itself to the ground and allowed Saito to place the rock in a side pack.

He turned to see Guiche get on a horse as Malicorne tried to get on with him but Guiche would have none of that.

"Take Montmorency's horse…after what I had to suffer you can ride by yourself" he said as he galloped off leaving a sad (still under the effects of the love potion) Malicorne and a pissed off Montmorency,

"That arrogant piece of SH-!" she was cut off when she felt Saito place a hand on her shoulder as she blushed at the contact.

"You can ride with me, Dusk is a lot faster then any other horse alive, we should get back before him" he said as the girl smiled before nodding her head.

"What about you two are you heading back to the academy?" he asked Kirche and Tabitha as they got on their own horses, Kirche sighed sadly as she answered

"No we are still on vacation and wont be back till next week, but don't worry about us Darling, we are staying at Tabitha's home" she said as Saito nodded and helped Montmorency climb onto Dusk's back. Once he got on he secured anything that wasn't strapped down and turned to Montmorency

"Ready?" he asked as she nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his chest, something that Kirche glared at, Dusk suddenly bolted down the road at high speed.

Montmorency watched as the trees and the country side seemed to blur past her as she felt the wind whip around her face. She placed her head against Saitos back as they continued to ride back to the academy. She blushed as she felt the warmth coming from his body it felt warm and safe.

Something she had never experienced with Guiche, but in her heart she still loved Guiche…even if he was an arrogant prick from time to time, but for the moment, just this moment she wanted this to last forever _'This feels nice…warm' _she thought as she and Saito passed a bewildered Guiche as the moonlight blanketed the road.

* * *

><p>Charming Fairy<p>

* * *

><p>Louise watched as the fairies went about to serving the customers, she knew some of them were lower class nobles, others were knights and guards off duty trying to enjoy themselves after along stressful day of protecting and guarding the city incase of any attacks.<p>

Especially with what was occurring in Albion the city was keeping a close eye on their borders incase the situation in Albion spills over into Tristain.

As she finished serving another guard, the doors burst open as a fat pudgy looking man wearing expensive looking clothes and his entourage of guards consisting of ten men followed behind him. The man looked around the room as Scarron walked up to him nervously.

"Nobleman Chillan? What a surprise to see you here, the payment is not due till tomorrow" he said as the fat man looked at the man.

"Tonight I am a customer, now where can me and my men sit?" he said as he looked around the room to see no available seats.

"I am sorry Monsieur, but we are currently full tonight" Scarron said hoping the man would leave immediately. The man merely snapped his fingers as his guards pulled out their weapons and began to usher the people out of the tavern, leaving the tavern completely empty except for the fairies, Scarron and Louise.

"Oh look there is some room after all…now who will serve me?" he said as he and his men sat down, the fairies backed away, which caused Louise to look confused "who is he and why is everyone afraid of him?" Louise asked Jessica as she watched the man grow impatient.

"That is the Queens Royal Tax Collector! He comes in every month and acts like he owns the place. No one will stand up to him, because they fear he will raise the taxes so high it would put us out of business. None of the girls are ever willing to serve him because he will fondle them perversely" she told Louise.

_'Well maybe Saito would stand up to him'_ she thought as she remembered that every time the tax collector would come Siesta would tell him to go to the guild.

The reason being was because if he ever found out about the Tax collector and his behaviour, he would beat the living daylight out of him. Something that would he would be arrested for and probably killed on the spot for striking a noble.

And Siesta did not want that to happen.

Louise's eyes suddenly sparkled_ 'This is it! Evidence of corruption in the court! All I have to do is serve him, tell the Princess to have him arrested and I can quit this job once end for all!' _she though as she grabbed a tray and walked over to the fat man.

The occupants were scared for Louise as she began to serve the man. "Oi Scarron, I didn't know you were employing men now" he said as a tick mark formed on her head as he insulted her.

_'Men…HE THINKS I'M A MAN!'_ Louise thought in rage as she glared at the man, the man then noticed that Louise was actually a girl.

"Oh I see a girl with small breasts…maybe I should check just incase" he said as he proceeded to grab at her chest.

Louise lost it and kicked the man straight in the face stunning everyone in the room. The guards instantly got up and surrounded the black haired girl as the others helped the man up. He glared angrily at Louise as he raise his hand at her.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM! I AM A NOBLE OF THE ROYAL COURT!" he screamed as he brought his hand down to smack Louise in the face, only to stop as woman in a brown dress and white blouse stood in front of him.

"SIESTA!" Jessica and Scarron screamed as they saw their cousin/niece step in front of the angered man, Louise's eyes widened in shock as she saw the woman

_'This-this is that maid that Saito spent so much time with at the Academy! What is she doing here?!' _she thought as she stared at her back as she stood up to the man.

"Please forgive her she is new here! Please forgive her!" Siesta pleaded with the man as she got on her knees and begged. The fat man grinned as her looked at the black haired beauty that appeared before him,

"Ok I'll forgive her this once…for a 'special' service" he said as he licked his lips in anticipation. Siestas eyes widened in shock at his request she stood up as her face paled

"N-no please anything but that" she said as the man advanced towards her, two guards grabbed her arms as a third held her head in place.

"SIESTA! LET HER GO!" Jessica screamed at the man as she made her way towards her cousin only to be stopped as the remaining guards formed a wall around them keeping her and the others away from the fat man.

Siesta had tears running down her face as the man made his way towards her as she struggled against the guards in vain. _'Saito…please forgive me'_ she pleaded to herself as he drew closer to her.

Louise was horrified as she watched the man was about to take advantage of Siesta. It made her sick to her stomach as she realised that nearly all nobles were like this as she remembered Count Mont. She reached into her corset and was about to pull out her wand, but was stopped him when the air around them became cold as ice.

Everyone stopped as the door burst wide open, slamming against the wall causing cracks to appear. What they saw brought both fear to the men and hope to the woman of the tavern. But no morse so then Siesta as she looked at the door.

Standing in front of the door way was a teenager dressed in dark leather and plated armor, a black hood over his head, a sword, crossbow and bolts on his back. While this made him intimidating, that was not the reason they were afraid.

What scared everyone was the dark blue Aura surrounding the teen as he slowly walked into the tavern, his eyes glowing bright blue under his hood as he glared at the man who dared to take advantage of Siesta.

Siesta her eyes wide in disbelief as the tears in her eyes became tears of joy, as she recognized the man in front of them. _'Saito!'_ she thought as the man continued to walk towards the corrupt tax collector. Saito growled before saying in a dark and ominous voice.

**"Let…her…go!"** he said through clenched teeth as his anger was close to breaking point.

The guards were frozen stiff as they felt pure anger radiate of the boy. The Tax Collector just shrugged him off, as he turned back to Siesta.

"Go away peasant, I don't have time for you, deal with him boys" he said as the guards shook off their fear and charged at the boy intent on hurting him...

Only to have the first guards face knocked inwards, as bits of blood and teeth flew out of the mans mouth as he crashed into a table. The second tried to hit him with his mace ,only for him to dodge and slam the man's head into his armoured knee cap, knocking him out instantly.

Two of them tried to attack him together, only to miss as he slammed their heads together and caused their eyes to roll into the back of their heads. Another three others tried to attack him from behind, only for Saito to slam his fist into the first one as his fist glowed blue and sent him rocketing into the other two.

The last three were scared out of their minds "W-what the hell is he? He is just a kid!" he said as Saito suddenly appeared in front of him and grabbed his head and slammed him into a table.

The last two nearly shit themselves as he glared at them, before grabbing one of the guards maces and smashed it into the seconds head. And continued until the last man felt his friends head collided with his effectively knocking them out.

**"I'm the 'kid' that just kicked all your asses" **he said as he turned to face the Tax Collector.

The man was terrified, in less then a minute this boy had wiped out his entire personal guard. "Y-you piece of shit take thi- ARRGHH!" He tried to cast a spell only for Saito to appear in front of him and bent his hand backwards, as his dislocated the man's hand.

The man screamed in pain as he clutched his broken hand. He looked up in fear, as the teen's eyes seemed to glare right into his very soul.

Saito then grabbed the mans head by his hair and raised his right fist back and slammed it into his pudgy face, effectively breaking his noes and a few of his teeth as he sprawled out onto the ground. The man backed himself into the wall as Saito walked menacingly closer to him.

"S-STOP RIGHT T-THERE! D-DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I-I'M THE ROYAL COURTS T-TAX COLLECTOR! HIT ME ON MORE TIME! AND I'LL HAVE YOU EXECUTED!" the man said desperate not to be on the receiving end of Saito's fists again.

Saito only glared as he grabbed the man by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him up onto his feet.

**"Look around this room at all the trophies on the walls, those are all my kills, do I look like I give a damn!" **Saito said as anger poured into his voice his Aura forming like blue flames around his body giving him a menacing look.

The man paled as he saw all the skulls, fangs and the broken wand of a square class mage displayed for all to see and began to fear even more for his life.

**"And don't think for a second that I won't feed your filthy remains to my wolf for that little stunt you tried to pull with my GIRLFRIEND!"** he screamed as he threw the man to the floor, cracking a few of the floorboards as he landed.

A shadow loomed over the man as he looked up and screamed in fear as Dusk towered over him growling and snarling angrily at him. Dusk he showed his sharp ivory white teeth and angry blue eyes as he snarled into the man's face.

Like Saito, Dusk was not happy when he and his master saw the man about to take advantage of Siesta. The wolf was just waiting for his master to order him to kill the man, who dared to harm his masters mate.

Before Saito could deliver another attack on the man a group of knights burst into the tavern as they raised their weapons at Saito.

"Stop right there! Stand down or we'll- wait! Saito? Is that you?" the helmeted commander said as he removed his helmet to reveal a man with short red hair, a strong chin and green eyes.

Saito recognized him as the same commander that helped him take down 'Jack the Ripper' Saito raised his eyebrows at the man. "Commander Maverick?" he said, before smiling slightly as he took his hood off causing Louise to gasp when she saw his face.

_'N-no way! Saito? But-but father said he died!' _she thought as she looked at her supposed dead former Familiar.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR ARREST HIM? HE BROKE MY BLOODY HAND!" the fat man said as he showed his broken and dislocated hand. The commander looked at the noble and then back at Saito, asking if it was true while hoping it wasn't, only for Saito to nod his head solemnly. He sighed as he pulled out some chuffs.

"I'm sorry Saito but…I have to place you under arrest for harming a noble" he said as he walked over to the teen, who held out his arms for the chuffs.

Siesta gasped in shock while Dusk growled angrily as the man approached Saito. Louise acted quickly as she approached the knight.

"Excuse me sir knight, but may I speak to you outside for a second?" she asked as she discreetly showed the man the princess's seal of approval, causing the man to raise his eyebrow before nodding to the raven haired girl.

"Ok miss lets talk…men keep an eye on these two, I'll be right back" he said as he followed Louise outside. The other Knights held their spears at the Tax Collector, Saito and Dusk as they waited for their Commander to return.

* * *

><p>Outside the Charming Fairy<p>

* * *

><p>Louise then began to explain about her mission for the princess. Why a mage like her was, undercover and what had actually happened in the Tavern. "I see…so this man was raising the taxes so high and then lied about it to not only the court, but to her majesty herself?" he asked as she nodded her head.<p>

"And Saito-san only attacked him after he took advantage of the girl and ordered his men to kill him correct?" he said as he got another nod from the raven haired girl, the Knight nodded his head before he walked back into the Tavern.

"Men arrest the Tax Collector! And let Saito-san go!" he said as his men complied before slapping some chuffs on the fat mans wrists.

The fat man looked enraged at this turn of events "W-what is the meaning of this?! Do you have any idea who I am?! I can have your jobs for this!" he said as he struggled against the knights in vain, the Commander stood before him sending a glare that shut him up,

"Yes I do! And you Nobleman Chillian have been found guilty for abuse of power, attempted murder and the attempted rape of an innocent girl take him away!" he said in disgust as the knights dragged him and his guards into a caged wagon. After that the man was dragged out of the tavern, the knight-commander walked towards Saito as he shook his hands.

"Saito Hiraga it's good to see you again, I have not seen you since the Ripper case" he said as Saito shook his hand while Siesta was desperately clinging to Saito's left arm, Dusk rubbed against Siesta in an attempt to comfort her

"It has hasn't it Commander Maverick how have you been?" The commander smiled before showing the seal on his chest plate.

"I have been promoted to Chevalier (Knight in French Ranking) under the orders of her Majesty the queen. I was promoted after the Jack the Ripper case, but I still think you should have gotten a better reward for actually defeating the Mage" he said as he felt bad for Saito who received little credit for the capture of the rouge mage.

"Don't worry about it I'm not one for praise anyway, beside it worked out for the best. I couldn't think of a better man to be promoted then you Commander" he said as the knight smiled at the boys modesty before nodding his head.

"Whatever you say Saito-san, I still think you should join the Royal guard. The kingdom could really use someone like yourself" he said as he offered to let Saito join the Tristain Knights.

Saito only shook his head as he placed his arm around Siesta's shoulders. "Sorry Maverick but I'm still a member of Dragon's soul and I promised Siesta that I would not get involved in anything too dangerous just yet" he said as Siesta buried her head into his shoulder,

Maverick nodded as he saw the girl clutch his shoulder after the traumatic events that just happened. "Either way it was great seeing you again, until then farewell Saito-san, see you next week Scarron and sorry for nearly arresting your master Dusk" he said as patted the wolfs head who just seemed to nod in response.

Soon he and his men exited the room just as Louise returned to see Siesta clutching onto Saito's clothing. This seemed to spark a hint of anger and jealousy in the girl, as she watched Saito escort Siesta towards the stairs Dusk following behind the two.

Louise followed the three as they came towards a door near the end of the hall, the door has larger and wider to allow Dusk to enter and leave the room if he needed.

After she saw the three enter the room, she scurried quietly towards the door and peaked into the key hole to see Siesta and Saito sitting on the bed as Siesta cried into his now armor less chest.

Saito held her as she let out more tears into his chest; he stroked her back as he tried to comfort her "Its ok Siesta he is gone he won't be coming back I promise" he whispered softly into her ear as she continued to cry at the thought of the horrid man.

She eventually calmed down as she then dragged Saito down into the bed, which cause Louise's eyes widened as she saw this. Her heart beat faster while a huge blush formed on her cheeks, as she backed away from the door, she then ran away from the door.

Back in Saito and Siesta's room, Satio continued to hold Siesta close to him as she placed her hands on his chest and rested her head on his chest "Saito...promise me that you'll never leave me?" she said as Saito stroked and fingered her hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"I promise Siesta, I will never leave you. I will always comeback to you…always" he said as sleep began to take them both, Dusk watched as his Master and his Masters mate comfort each other as they slept together.

The Wolf smiled as it laid it self at the foot of the bed, his armor removed so that he could sleep comfortable. His eyes watched the door as if he was expecting the man to return.

The wolf had made a solemn vow to itself; he would protect his new family with his own life as Saito had saved his. The wolf soon feel asleep as it began to remember the fond memories that the three shared as a family.

* * *

><p>Louise's Room<p>

* * *

><p>Louise slammed the door behind her as she slumped against the door before sitting on the floor as her hand flew to her mouth as tears poured down her face,<p>

"He-he's alive? Saito is alive? H-how can this be? Father said he killed him" she said as she wept into her hands. She finally stopped crying and looked out her window and stared at the two moons with a single thought running through her head…

'_What else is he keeping from me?' _she thought darkly as she proceeded to climb into bed as images of Saito and Siesta played in her head, her jealousy reaching a whole new level.


	5. Chapter V: The Stone and The Trip

Zero no Tsukaima: Abandoned Hero of Zero

After the capture of the criminal Fouquet Louise's Father forces the contract between them to break forever…but this in not the end of our hero Saito as he now strives for not himself but for the people of Tristain as he becomes the sword of the people, the dog of the kingdom and the abandoned hero.

**Hello Masseffecttxs here and here is Chapter five of Abandoned Hero of Zero, now this chapter will focus mostly on the stone given to Saito in the fourth chapter and reveal a dark hidden secret of the Founder Brimir.**

* * *

><p>Chapter V: The Stone and the Trip to Tarbes<p>

* * *

><p>Henrietta's room<p>

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since the Tax collector was arrested and found guilty on multiple cases of extortion, multiple rapes and rape attempts. And because of it Saito was called in to meet the princess, as he was the one responsible for unintentionally uncovering the Tax collectors scheme.<p>

When Louise had reported to the Princess and revealed to her, that her Father had lied to her she was shocked and could not believe that Duke Valliére had lied to her best friend about her former Familiar, claiming to have killed him.

It made her mad that the Duke went behind her back, and dared to take matters into his own hands. Unfortunately the damage was already done and there was nothing she could do.

But Henrietta was determined to repay the teen sword wielder however she could, which is why Saito now found him self kneeling before the princess as she thanked him for his service.

"I must thank you once again Sir Saito for uncovering Nobleman Chillians deception and putting my worried heart at ease for now at least," she said as she looked at the teen, Saito nodded his head as he stood back up and did a bow to the princess causing her to blush.

"It was my honor princess, but to be fair all I did was just barge in and beat the snot out of him. I was just doing what I thought was best to keep my friends safe" he said as he smiled at the princess, as he unintentionally made her face blush and cause her heart to beat even faster.

_'Stay calm, just stay calm' _she thought to her self as she did her best to calm her heart and control her blushing face. "I-I see Sir S-Saito" she said as best as she could without trying to sound too flustered.

Luckily for her Saito didn't notice, as he was busy looking around the room admiring the architecture and design. _'So…this is what its like inside a castle? Neat' _he thought as he turned his attention back to the Princess as she had finally been able to compose herself.

"In any case Sir Saito, for your service I would like to offer you a token of my gratitude. Simply name your price and I will do anything in my power to have it done" she said as Saito put his hand to his chin in concentration, he thought to himself before coming to his decision.

"In truth your majesty, I don't really need anything. Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but I'm quite content with my life as it is at the moment. So thank you for the offer, but I have to decline, I hope I haven't offended you" he said as he shrugged his shoulders while smiling at the Princess.

Henrietta was shocked, she had never meet anyone like the man in front of her. If it were anyone else, they would have asked for chests of gold or a plot of land to settle down in.

But this man this…Saito Hiraga…was just happy with what he had and expected nothing in return. It made her blush at his modesty and kindness of the teen that made her heart beat faster. She nodded as she managed to re-composed herself.

"I understand and take no offence, but the offer still stands should you ever change your mind" she said still intent on repaying the man for his effort, Saito nodded and was about to walk out of the room before he stopped and turned back to the princess,

"By the way…can you get a message to Louise for me?" he asked as she nodded her head, "Tell her…I'm sorry, for not being the Familiar she wanted me to be, and that who ever her new partner is protects her with his life" he said as his voiced his opinion before walking out of the room.

Henrietta stared at the door for a few seconds before she turned around just as a door opened up behind her to reveal Louise.

Louise stared in disbelief at the door as she heard Saito's apology, when she had learned that he was alive she was angry at first thinking that he had just abandoned her so that he could spend more time with the 'big breasted' maid as she called her.

But after hearing his apology she had mixed emotions she did not know whether to blow him up or hug him…or maybe both…she was so confused at this point. "Thank you for allowing me to hide in your secret room Princess" she said as she bowed to Henrietta, the Princess smiled lightly as returned the gesture.

"it was nothing Louise I wish I could help you talk to him…but your father as ordered that you stay away from him, least he faces the death penalty for breaking a royal decree" she said as she sadly handed her the royal decree issued by himself and the Court.

Louise looked at the piece of paper in anger as she clenched her fists around the paper, recently she had began to hate her father to her very core, how he would always belittle her for lack of magical prowess.

How he had controlled her every action from the moment she accidently blew up the family stables, she despised him more after arrived at the Academy and removed her contract with Saito, she walked out of the room as she growled in anger.

"I don't care what he or the court says, Saito is my Familiar and I will not lose that DOG! To that BIG BREASTED MAID!" she screamed into the hallway causing some of the servants to look at her in confusion.

* * *

><p>Later that night at the Charming Fairy<p>

* * *

><p>When Saito had returned from his meeting with the princess, it was quite a shock when he told them that she had offered him anything his heart desired, but it shocked them more when he told him that he denied the offer.<p>

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Jonathan screamed into his ear as he continued to chew Saito out.

"The princess! THE PRINCESS! Offers you anything you want in the kingdom? And you DECLINE HER OFFER?!" he screamed again as he slumped into his chair as he continued to mutter about dumb kids, Aaron chucked at his friend as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Now Jonathan it was Saito's decision to make, if he didn't feel like he wanted a reward then it was in his right not to ask for one" he said as he sat around a table with Jonathan, Scarron, Saito, Jessica and Siesta while said man continued to mumble under his breath.

Saito chuckled nervously at this as he scratched Dusks ear.

Siesta turned to her boyfriend and could not help but smile at him, his selflessness was just another thing about him that she loved. Jessica was chuckling to herself while she looked at Saito a blush growing on her face as she admired him more, Aaron looked on at his pupil with pride of his noble spirit and selfless act.

"Oh by the way Aaron, I've been meaning to show you something" Saito said as he pulled the large blue rock from pack and showed it to the others who gasped in awe as they watched the white flame dance around inside the stone. As soon as he placed it on the table the flame disappeared and the others looked confused, Aaron picked up the rock and inspected it as he marvelled at the stone.

"Amazing…its like nothing I've ever seen before, where did you get this Saito?" he asked as he handed the rock to Jonathan who inspected the stone as well as he tapped the rock a few times.

"On that emergency mission to find the water spirit you now the one with the love potion" he said as he and everyone else chuckled slightly as they remembered when Saito retold the story to them.

"The water spirit said it _'fell from the sky'_ years ago, but I don't think she was talking about a portal like the one that sent me here, because there are no such rocks like this in my world...although not any that I know of" Saito said as they stared at the mysterious stone on the table.

"I was wondering if we could forge it into a sword or something…what do you think?" he asked the man as he placed his hand to his chin in concentration.

"Maybe…I think we can try at least Saito, we'll start tomorrow morning" he said as he handed the Stone back to Saito as he placed the stone in his pack.

"Well I must get back to work Tries Bien~" Scarron said as he walked away from the table, Saito stared at the man as he walked away before turning towards Aaron.

"I've been meaning to ask…why is Scarron like he is…did something happen to him?" he asked as the table became eerily quiet. Jessica had a solemn look on her face as she got up and excused herself, Siesta followed after her while telling Saito that she'll be right back.

Aaron with a grim expression on his face gestured to Saito to follow him into the kitchen away from prying eyes and ears, after making sure that no one was listening he began to explain to Saito.

"About ten years ago Scarron was like you or me, he had a beautiful wife…Jeannette" he said as he started to remember her. "In a way she was just like Jessica, an amazing mother, fun, spirited and strong." he chuckled as a memory played in his head of the woman.

"She always made people laugh and always knew how to make people feel happy, she actually founded the Charming Fairy. She was amazing and beautiful and everyone loved her" he said as Saito stared in awe at the story,

"What happened to her?" he asked as Aarons eyes hardened as he remembered.

"One night a noble came into the tavern, he was demanding and cruel and ordered everyone around like he owned the place. But she didn't care if he was a noble, she demanded that he leave the tavern for disturbing the other customers." he looked down as he remembered that night.

"But the noble was so stricken by her beauty, that he demanded that he become one his…concubines" he said as Saito's eyes widened in shock, that's when Aarons face grew more serious.

"She refused him and when he tried to drag her away, she slapped him right in the face. That's when…that's when he killed her, shot a concentrated amount of wind magic straight through her chest" Saito's eyes widened in shock, his body trembled as he resisted the urge to vomit in disgust.

"The Noble ran while Scarron held her in his arms, as she was dying the last words she said to him, was that he keep the Charming Fairy running…and never stop smiling" Aaron said as tears started to gather in his eyes as he remembered the night she died.

"From that moment Scarron became who he is today, trying to live up to his wife's memory and keep his promise" Aaron said as Saito sat down on a chair.

"A-and the Noble…what happened to him?" Saito asked while fearing the obvious, Aaron eyes hardened as he clenched his fists.

"He got away scot free, no one was brave enough to stand up or testify him, least they end up like Jeannette" he said while Saito shook in rage. His teeth were clenched shut and a burning sensation crawled over his skin.

"The noble…did you know his name?" Saito said as his body shimmered blue as he tried his best to keep his rage in control. Aaron didn't notice till it was too late…

"Valliére…his name was Duke de la Valliére…" Aaron jumped back in shock as Saito's body exploded in blue flames as he slammed his fist into the counter, breaking off a large piece of wood and cracking the floor boards from impact.

Saito's eyes were filled with rage as they glowed Bright blue as he ground his teeth. "That…that…**MONSTER! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"** he screamed as he proceeded to stand up and make his way to the door, only to be stopped as Jessica and Siesta grabbed hold of his body from behind stopping him from leaving.

"SAITO PLEASE STOP! I know what happened to my mother, but revenge won't solve anything! Please! Please don't do anything rash!" Jessica pleaded with him as he struggled to walk out the door.

"Saito! Please listen to us!" Siesta begged as he still struggled to reach the door without harming the girls. He was just about to make it to the door, when a fist came flying straight into his face. Saito was flung back as he landed on the floor, dazed and confused he looked up to see Scarron with his fist still posed from hitting Saito in the face.

Before Saito could get a word out Scarron spoke first, "Saito…" he spoke seriously and without the feminine accent which nearly shocked everyone in the room, he bent down to Saito's level so that he could talk to the boy,

"What happened to my wife was tragic yes, and not a day goes by that I wish that he would pay with his life. But Jeannette lived by a philosophy…she believed that solving violence with more violence, would cause nothing but more pain and suffering. When I held her in my arm's that day you know what she said to me?" Scarron's voice broke a little as he tears formed in his eyes from the memory.

"She said _'live a good life Scarron, keep the Tavern running…never hold hatred in your heart, because that's not who you are…so keep smiling'_ and she was right and she died with a smile on her face, my wife died smiling" he said as Saito stared in shock at the man, he then stood up and pulled Saito to his feet.

"I lived on for my wife…so that I can be a father to Jessica and keep her memory alive in the Charming Fairy, so please Saito…don't live your life with hatred in your heart" Scarron said as he smiled softly at the boy, Saito took a deep breath as he managed to get his Aura flames under control.

He turned to Jessica and Siesta as he held a sad smile "I'm sorry I lost control…I didn't mean to make any of you c-" he was cut off when Jessica hugged him as she looked up to him slight traces of tears in her eyes.

"Its ok Saito-san…I know you didn't mean to…if she was alive I think she would have really liked to have meet you" she said as she smiled at Saito, Aaron took this opportunity to speak up after being silent for so long.

"Ahem…so I'll see you at the forge first thing in the morning ok Saito?" he said as he got a nod in response from the teen allowing him to leave the room, noticing how late it was they decided to head off to bed as Scarron finished escorting the last of the patrons out of the tavern.

Later that night as Saito, Siesta and Dusk lay sleeping in their bed completely unaware of their surroundings, the Stone in Saito's pack started glowing as the flame sparked to life. Small streams of light drifted out of the pack and crawled up the bed till it reached Saito's unconscious form, the energy swirled around his head as it entered his mind.

* * *

><p>Unknown<p>

* * *

><p>Saito found him self in a strange place, it was dark with a blue mist covering the floor as it reached up to his knees. He also noticed that he was dressed in his armour with Derflinger strung on his back, minus the rest of his weapons.<p>

He looked around as the world began to shift and change as ancient buildings similar to that of Ancient Rome rose from the ground. The sky began to change into a blend of night and day as they twirled together in a vortex of blue sky and starry night. He looked ahead of him to see the stone he got from the water spirit resting on a pedestal.

"**Partner…where are we?" **Derflinger asked, as he was just as confused as Saito.

But before he could answer what was going on, the white flame flickered to life as it started to seep out of the stone. The white flames shifted and twisted until it surround him in a blaze of white fire, he covered himself to protect himself from the blaze.

Only to find that the fire did not hurt him, but rather it felt warm and comforting then searing pain, confused he looked into the flames as images began to pass before his eyes.

It showed of Tristain long ago, a time of peace and prosperity as commoners and mages lived to gather in peace.

Then the image shifted as a shrouded man appeared before him, the mans eyes burned with hatred and loathing as he watched the two classes mingle with each other.

The image shifted as the shrouded man draw a large magical circle into the ground as wide as a foot ball stadium and began to chant a strange and foreign language, as the circle glowed blood red in the dark night. Red lightning crackled in the night as the circle glowed a brighter and shot off into the sky and blanketed the whole country in a blood red mist.

What happened next would forever haunt Saito, as he watched the mages turn against the commoners...and enslave them.

He watched as those who dared to defy this man, were quickly brought to their knees, the man would then strike them down as his wand blasted holes in their chests.

The man's hood blew off to reveal a man with short blond hair and deep blood red eye, as if he were a demon in human skin. What had scared Saito the most was the person next to the man.

A woman with elf like features and blood red eyes that seemed as if they were lost and devoid of life, he watched as this woman strike down anyone who dared to stand in her masters way while she held in her hands...Derflinger?

The images quickly faded as the fire seeped back into the stone, leaving behind a shell shocked Saito as he slowly turned his head to face his blade that seems to shake in its sheath.

"Derf? What the heck was that" Saito asked as he tried to make sense of what he just witnessed, the Blade on the other hand was just as confused as he had watched a younger of himself commit a crime he could not remember.

**"I-I don't know…I have no idea what that-that thing was? I was there 6000 years ago, but I don't remember any of that" **Derflinger said as he spoke up after witnessing the horrid events that passed before him. The flame then jumped from the stone and wrapped itself around the handle as the Blade suddenly began to glow bright white and screamed out in pain.

"DERF!" Saito screamed before the light disappeared, "Derf? Are you ok?" he asked as the Blade was silent for a brief moment before it said

**"I-I Remember…. Brimir…he-he changed my memories after Sasha objected to his plans…he changed hers as well…an-and then w-we slaughtered them…everyone of them…o-oh god it was horrible!"** Derflinger said as his memories began to return him of the night Brimir forced his familiar and himself to kill all those that dared to stand in Brimir's path.

Saito gasped in shock, he had heard of Brimir from Siesta how he was the 'founder' of modern magic and the Academy's, he also knew that he was a Void user one of the rarest types of Mages that ever existed.

**"Damn it I should have known...Brimir was a brilliant mage near genius even, but he was also power mad…after humanity was exiled from the 'Holy lands' by the Elves a number of years ago, they were forced to live in ****Halkeginia."**

**"At the time the people grew to love this land, except Brimir, he wished to return Humanity to the Holy Land. he even tried to get the people to help him reclaim the land with him…but they refused and he slaughtered them for it, calling them 'Traitors' and 'Cowards'…and the he changed their memories...it was ****awful_" _**Derflinger spoke sadly as he remembered the night it all burned, Saito clinched his fist as his hatred for corrupt mages grew deeper inside him.

**"I'm sorry Saito...I caused this" **Derf said as his voice echoed in shame, Saito then took a deep breath as he calmed himself.

He realised that if he allowed himself to draw on anger and hatred he would end up losing those that he cared about the most, he turned to the blade as he drew him from the sheath and stabbed him into the ground. At first Derflinger thought that Saito was going to abandon him until he looked at the blade.

"Derf...what happened all those years ago was not your fault...it was Brimir's...and while he may have been the most horrible mage I have seen to date...that doesn't mean I will hate all mages, and it does not mean I hate you, we are partners after all" Saito said as he smiled at the blade that stared back in shock.

"It may be too late to get the world back to the way it was...but I think we can change this world for the better, are you with me?" he asked. Derflinger was silent as he seemed to ponder on this.

**"Yeah partner...every step of the way, just let me do one thing first" **he said as Saito looked confused, then without saying a word he began to glow as ancient elven ruins ran along his body until the light faded and the blade shone like new.

The Blade was still as Dark as night, but now a pure white edge followed up the blade as Japanese writing could be seen along the blade, the Kanji spelt 'Honour before Dishonour' along the blade.

**"I just cut off my contract to Brimir...whatever that stone is, it gave me 'new' ****abilities and my own free will"** Derflinger said as Saito stared in shock at the blade.

"But...won't you need to find a new master after I die? I thought you had a duty to Gandálfr? Saito asked as he stared at the blade, if the blade had a head it would shake it.

**"Not anymore, from now on I serve you and your decedents until the end of time, so will you have me partner?" **he asked as Saito stared in shock at the blade before a warm smile found its way on his face.

"You bet" he said to the Blade.

Saito grasped the handle and the world began to shake and the temples began to change and reform to resemble a mixture of Ancient Japanese temples and French castle, the room became a long hallway with multiple set of Knights armour.

But at the end of the hall was where the Stone rested, five different set of Armor each held a different colored flame with a different symbol in the center. One was Red, one was an Ocean blue, one was Green, one was Gold and the last was Dark Blue.

Saito stared as each of the flames held a different Kanji in the centre. "Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning and Wind…those are elements...but what do they mean?" Saito asked as he pointed to the different coloured flames and then to him, Derflinger was silent as he looked at the flames,

**"I don't know partner...but for now I think its time to leave before anything else happens"** Saito nodded as the world began to fade around him.

But as soon as he left the stone glowed again as the flames became an silhouette of a beautiful woman, as she smiled as the two who left the world before returning to the stone as leaving more secrets to the stone than, what was on its surface.

* * *

><p>Two months Later<p>

* * *

><p>The Forges fires burned high today as the two men in the forge were placing the final touches on what many would consider today a masterpiece. When Saito had woken up he told his story to Aaron and Siesta, the two of which were shocked to learn the truth of the Mages superiority.<p>

And amazed when Saito made a pledged to teach Aura to this who would defend the weak and end the corrupt Mages tyranny.

When Saito had began to work on forging the stone into a sword, the first thing he had to do was gather the necessary materials needed to forge the sword.

After Gathering the material Saito went to pick up the stone, when the white flame was suddenly sucked into his hand as a symbol of a white flame appeared on the back of his hand much to the surprise of Aaron and Saito.

Undeterred by this event, they then proceeded to melt the stone in the furnace, until it and the other materials were combined into a glowering orange magma like substance.

But as they were pouring the magma into the mould, Saito had accidently cut his finger and a drop of his blood entered the magma. The magma glowed white for a brief moment before it returned to normal. Although confused by the abnormally they forged on for two full months, hamming away at the heated metal.

And now as the final day approached they dipped the blade into a vat of special heat treating oil that would help to strengthen the blade, when the blade emerged they were amazed at the results.

The blade was pure black with a dark blue edge that seemed to glow in the dark, the blade was similar to Derlfinger except there was a small orb at the hilt of the blade where Derflingers mouth would be. It was a beautifully crafted weapon. Saito picked up the weapon as the white flame danced off his fingers, before going straight into the sword.

The orb in the hilt soon had the familiar white flame dancing in the center.

"There it's done" Aaron said as they both sat down around a small table in the forge as they admired the weapon "It is a magnificent weapon Saito, like nothing I have ever seen before'' Aaron said as he held the sword up and inspected the blade running his leather thumb over the sharp edge.

Seeing a cut appear instantly "and very sharp too" Aaron said as he placed the sword into a leather bound sheath. "Its perfection...I am very proud of you Saito" Aaron said as Saito only chuckled and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment from the praise he was receiving, he then remembered something.

"Oh by the way Aaron-san I was wondering if it was alright for me to take a month off so I can go visit Tarbes with Siesta soon, I hope that its alright?" he asked the Guild master/mentor/Blacksmith.

Aaron only chucked as he nodded his head "Of course Saito, you have been working hard these last eight months I was about to recommend that you take some time off any way" he said as Saito looked excited as he grabbed the new blade and waved goodbye as he left to tell Siesta the good news.

"Thank you Aaron-san we'll be leaving tomorrow morning" Saito yelled back as he continued to run down the road until he heard Aaron yell back.

"So does this means you'll finally get to meet her parents?'' he yelled before he and Derflinger burst out laughing as Saito suddenly tripped and landed face first into the ground from shock.

* * *

><p>The Next day<p>

* * *

><p>Saito was shaking in his seat as the covered wagon continued along the dirt road to Tarbes, Saito and Siesta had decided that it would be better for them to take a wagon to Tarbes so that they could allow Dusk to relax for once instead of having to carry them all the way to Tarbes.<p>

Not that Dusk would have minded but Saito and Siesta just wanted him to be comfortable which made the wolf happy to be with the pair.

Now the reason Saito was shaking in his seat, was because he realized that he would soon be meeting his girlfriend's parents for the first time since they got together. And Saito though strong as he maybe, even he still feared the wrath and judgment of a girlfriends parents as all teenage boys are…truly they are a formidable foe.

Siesta noticing that her boyfriend was shaking like a leaf in a storm slightly giggled at his actions before she placed a comforting hand on his as he stopped shaking to look at her smiling face. "Relax Saito I'm sure my parents and family will love you, I know I do" she said as she kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush.

Saito blushed as he heard two separate chuckles, one from the sentient sword and one from his companion wolf.

He looked back to glare at them as they nonchalantly whistled, like they weren't caught or something. Saito sighed as he turned back to Siesta "I know but…I never really had a girlfriend before, so this is all new to me" Saito said as he blushed more causing the former maid to chuckle a little more. She then noticed the familiar scenery as they were close to Tarbes.

"Well better be ready Saito-kun, because we are here" she said as they both looked out of the side of the wagon to see the beautiful countryside. fFrom here Saito could see all of the small cottages and the medium sized castle that he assumed belonged to the local Duke. As the wagon stopped at the gates Saito helped to get Siesta out and then proceed to grab his and her belongings from the back.

As Saito was grabbing the luggage Siesta suddenly heard her name be called, "Siesta!" she turned to see her parents and her siblings all waving as she ran up to them and embrace in a huge family hug.

"Mother, Father, Julian, Jessica, Rebecca, Dean, Claude, Alan and Maria its so good to see you again!" she said as she greeted all of her siblings and her parents.

"Siesta sweetie its so good to see you again" her Mother greeted as she pulled her into a hug, her father a tall man similar to Scarron minus the feminine features grinned as he patted her on the shoulder.

"Its been a long time Siesta…so where is this boyfriend of yours?" he asked as he got a slight mischievous look in his eyes followed by her mother and siblings causing her to chuckle nervously.

"Well he is just getting the luggage out of the wagon right now…Saito! Come meet my family!" she called out as they saw a leather armored teenager slightly taller then Siesta and Julian walk towards the group two bags in his arms and two swords on his back.

They were a little surprised to see the horse size wolf walk along side him like a pet, the smaller children were awed as they ran up to pet the wolf who obliged in full.

Saito raised his hand up nervously in front of his girlfriend's family so that he could shake her fathers hand "H-hello I'm Saito Hiraga, it's a pleasure to meet you mister…" he introduced himself to the tall muscular looking man who seemed to glare at him for a moment.

He took Saito's hand in his own and proceed to grip the hand tightly, at first he thought that her father would not approve of him until he started laughing and pat him on the shoulder.

"He is polite, I like that! Nice to meet you my name is Arthur and this is my wife Lillian and our children Julian, Juliet, Rebecca, Dean, Claude, Alan and little Maria we are very excited to meet the boy our daughter was always writing about" he said as Siesta blushed when her father mentioned the letters she occasionally sent to her family.

"Don't worry Siesta already filled us in on the details, we know you are not of this world and I have already talked it over with the villagers. They have agreed to pretend that you grew up in the village with us…it our way of saying thank you for saving my daughter from the tax collector and the count" he said as he continued to shake his hand while his wife nodded in turn completely grateful for his actions.

Saito grinned at the two before they let go of his hand, and proceeded to walk with the family Siesta by his side towards the family home the smaller kids riding on top of the wolf as they cheered in excitement.

As he walked along side Siesta and her family he began to feel at peace, like he was already apart of their family, he honestly thought to himself that he could spend the rest of his life her with the woman he loved who loved him in return…

He was completely Unaware of the events that were about to be played out, as he will begin to shack the magical world to its very foundation.

* * *

><p><strong>And Chapter End…well here it is Chapter 5 of Abandoned Hero, tell me what you think, next chapter Saito begins to teach Siesta how to fight and discover the secret of her family and the truth of the Duke of Tarbes.<strong>

**Ps I had decided to edit this chapter because I felt that giving Saito a spiritual mentor was a bit lazy on my part, so now Deflinger will only serve Saito and I have more in planned for the stone in the next few chapters, till then stay tuned for Chapter six**


	6. Chapter VI: The Spark

Zero no Tsukaima: Abandoned Hero of Zero

After the capture of the criminal Fouquet Louise's Father forces the contract between them to break forever…but this in not the end of our hero Saito as he now strives for not himself but for the people of Tristain as he becomes the sword of the people, the dog of the kingdom and the abandoned hero.

* * *

><p>Chapter VI: The Spark<p>

* * *

><p>Saito lunged with his dull metal training sword as his opponent dodged the strike and delivered one against him. Saito then parried the attack as he brought up his sword to deflect the strikes of a metal training rapier.<p>

But the opponent was not down for the count as the opponents hands glowed ocean blue sending a flurry of jabs towards Saito, evening the playing field Saito tossed his sword away as his hands glowed dark blue as he counted her attacks. "You're getting better…Siesta" Saito said as he stared into her eyes as she smiled at him.

After what happened with the corrupt tax collector Saito had made the decision to train Siesta, so that she could better protect herself. At first she was nervous about doing something like this, but thanks to the encouragement of her family and her boyfriend she agreed and they began their training.

She was also able to unlock her Aura. But her Aura was like a calm stream, while Saito's Aura was like a powerful Cyclone in the middle of a storm.

Derflinger had theorised that the symbols that the two had seen in Saito's mind were the 'Natural Elements' that Aura could manifest itself into. And that everyone was born with a 'Primary Element'. But at the moment it was only theory at this point.

He also taught her how to use a weapon in order to defend herself, it took sometime but eventually found that a Rapier was the most suitable weapon for Siesta. It was fast, light and versatile the perfect weapon for her.

Everyday for the past three weeks, from morning to midday, Saito and Siesta would train in weapon use and Aura training. Which made her more agile and allowed her to move more fluidly with her strikes. And also learned that her Water-Type Aura could slightly heal injuries, depending on her amount of Aura and the severity of the wound.

Back to the fight as a mischievous glint flashed in her eyes as she grinned at Saito, who was confused and slightly scared at what she would do next.

Then without warning she closed the gape between them and kissed him straight on the lips. Next thing he knew he was flying through the air and landing upside down on a tree.

"Looks like its my win Saito" she said as Derflinger and Dusk laughed at his predicament. Saito slightly grumbled as he got off the ground and shook some of the bark and leaves that were in his hair.

"I don't think kissing your opponent counts as an effective mode of attack?" Saito said as he walked over to the grinning girl.

Her new outfit consisted of brown leather mid-thigh high boots with skin tight black pants, a white blouse with a brown leather corset around her chest and a light brown belt around her waist. She also wore fingerless leather forearm protectors that went up to her bicep.

She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his around her waist and she closed in for another kiss. "Only on you Saito…only on you" she trailed off as they kissed each other in the open grass field, the world around them faded as all they thought about was each other…

"**Ahem!" **Until they heard a cough coming from their left. They turned to see Derflinger and Dusk staring the couple, as they had been there the entire time,

**"So should we just leave? Or would you like to continue?"** Derflinger asked as he and Dusk started laughing at the blushing couple. They quickly separated from embarrassment, as Saito shot them a glare. He and Siesta then started packing up and decided to head back to the village.

In the past four weeks since arriving, Saito had began to become a familiar and loved figure in the village. The villagers were amazed at his skills and the tales told of his most famous hunts at the guild.

The soldiers stationed outside of the Dukes castle admired him for his chivalry and patience, when he broke up a few fights that happened in the taverns. And the woman his age especially liked him when he had offered to build a new barn for the farmers and had to take off his shirt from the heat…

Siesta spent the entire day hunting down the girls who tried to flirt with him with her training Rapier.

But Siesta was just happy that her family had come to accept Saito into their home and into their lives. As they walked along the countryside, Siesta noticed that Saito had a look of longing on his face and instantly recognised that look.

He was thinking about his old world, the world he grew up in, the family that probably missed him. She squeezed his hand slightly which made him look at her.

"You ok Saito? Are you thinking about your family?" she asked as she could see the longing in his eyes, he sighed as he nodded

"Yeah I am Siesta...I'm just wondering how they are doing? I just wish I could tell them that I'm ok" he said as she hugged his left arm more in an attempt to comfort him.

"I think they have faith in you Saito-kun, like how I have faith in you" she said as she smiled warmly at him. Causing him to blush and return the smile with his own, she then ran ahead of him while yelling out.

"RACE YOU HOME!" she said as she laughed as he attempted to catch up, as he ran after her watching as her hair flowed in the wind, the joy in her eyes and the smile on her face made him come to a realization.

'_Even if I never do get to go home…I think I wouldn't mind it'_ he thought as he chased her home through the grassy fields in the place he might one day call home.

* * *

><p>Saturday was a peaceful day as the village was preparing for a local marriage ceremony between a young farmers son and one of the local maidens of the village set for tomorrow, Alistair Ashburn and Claire Angstrom.<p>

The two had been childhood friends that had made a vow to marry each other when they became of age, but for a time it would seem that Alistair would never summon up the courage to ask her to marry him, and while this was happening another man had started to make a move on young Claire for her hand.

All hope seemed lost for the pair, until Saito had managed to convince Alistair to man up and ask the question. On that day the village rang out in joy as the two embraced each other in the town square.

At the moment Saito was using one of the local forges, to forge the pair a set of basic wedding rings for the occasion. It would appear that tradition stated that as best man, Saito was required to not only hold the ring for Alistair. But he had to also make the ring from scratch as well.

Luckily he was skilled enough in the blacksmith arts to fashion a pair of rings for the to be married couple.

Which is why Saito was hammering away at the small metal ring, that was glowing bright yellow from the heat of the furnace. Before the ring was dunked in the special heat-treating oil kept in the store.

He pulled the finished product from the oil and brought the ring over to a separate bench as he cleaned, smoothed and inscribed the rings before the big wedding tomorrow morning. After he was done Saito leaned back in his seat as he inwardly praised his handy work.

The ring were made of silver and were decorated in a pattern of swirls and twist that interlocked with each other to symbolize their intertwined fates.

He began to relax before he felt a slender pair of arms drape over his neck as a warm breath reached his ear. He smiled as he knew who it was "How is it going Saito?" Siesta asked as she hugged her boyfriend.

Saito smiled as he held one of her arms while showing her the two rings he had made, she slightly gasped at the beautiful rings in front of her. "My god…they're beautiful, Alistair is lucky to have a friend like you" she said as she hugged the boy from behind the chair.

Saito nodded as he got up from the chair, "Yeah I guess he is? I just didn't expect him to make me the best man at his wedding though, I mean all I told him to do was to man up and tell her how he felt?" Saito said as Siesta giggled at the boy.

"Well I guess its because he feels he owes you for getting him and Claire together in the first place. Besides don't forget that I'm her maid of honor" she smiled as Saito turned around to look at the girl, a look of surprise on his face.

"Really~? Well I guess I can be the best man then, cause honestly I can't see you walking down the aisle with anyone but- whoops" he stopped as he gained a blush on his cheeks and turned away from the girl and started to drink his water really fast.

Siesta got a cheeky grin on her face as she walked up behind him. "Why Saito dear? If I didn't know any better, I would believe that you would want to marry me?" she said as the boy did a comical spit take at this accusation.

Saito was sweating as he tired to find a way to change the subject quickly to no avail, "Wha-wha-what makes you think that Siesta?" he said as she draped her arms over his shoulders and then spun him around to face her, she smiled as she traced her finger along his jaw line.

"Well~ Saito-kun its because I know that you fantasize…about me…" she said as her hand roamed over his chest tracing the contours of his chest, "Dressed in white..." she grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist, causing him to blush even more.

"Walking down the aisle…" she draped her arms around his neck as she brought their faces closer to each other, "And becoming…your…wife" she said as their lips drew closer and closer.

Suddenly the door opened up and Siesta's mother walked in, completely unaware of the current activity.

"Siesta dear can you help me grab…some…eggs?" she trailed off when she saw the two were now facing her, full blushes and still held in a lovers embrace. The mother grinned at the air while she hid it behind her hand.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" she asked as she found the situation funny.

**"HAHAHAHAHA!**" Derflinger laughed out loud as they just remembered he was still in the room as well. Immediately Saito untangled himself form Siesta as he started waving his hands in front of him and tried to come up with an excuse.

"N-NO, N-NO YOU AREN'T INTERUPTING ANYTHING!" he said while the mother just laughed at his face all red and steaming. "I-I just remembered I to go do that…thing…yes! That thing, that very important thing…right now! OOF!" he said as he awkwardly stumbled his way to the door. Only to miss and hit face first into the wall.

"Who put this wall here? hehehe~" he said nervously before he bolted out the door while grabbing Derflinger as the sword continued to laugh out the door.

When they were gone Siesta and her mother both giggled at the boys innocence and hasty retreat. "He is quite the young man isn't he daughter?" Lillian said as her daughter only blushed and looked out the window to see her beloved boyfriend. Who continued to run down the road, tripping over the occasional stone or two.

"He is…isn't he?" she said as a warm smile spread across her face as she thought of the strange boy that had managed to win her heart, her mother smiled before a serious look came on her face,

"Have you told him yet? We can't keep hiding the truth from him forever. and the guards outside are trying their best to keep the truth hidden as well" her mother said as the smile also disappeared from Siesta as she knew what her mother spoke of.

"No…and I want to but…I have seen what will happen if he ever found out, he once struck a nobleman for harming me. If he ever found out about the duke…they would surely kill him" tears began to form and streak down her face at the thought of him dying.

Her mother held a look of sympathy as she placed her hand on her daughters shoulder in an attempt to comfort her daughter. "I know that its wrong to lie to him but…I just can't lose him…I don't want to lose him" Siesta said as she continued to cry into her hands.

Her mother turned her daughter to face her so that she could speak clearly to the girl.

"Siesta honey…I can understand your will to protect him and keep him safe. But he will find out eventually and when that happens, he will question why you hide it from him. And that may cause a great strain on your relationship with him and will hurt more than anything a blade can accomplish" her mother spoke as her daughter finally calmed down, she wiped her eyes clean of tears as she nodded to the older woman.

"I-I understand mother…I'll tell him after the wedding" she said as her mother smiled at her daughter.

"That's my baby girl" she said as she lightly kissed her on the forehead and began to walk out of the room, before she turned to her daughter and said.

"By the way Siesta" she said as Siesta looked at her mother. "I expect no less than four grandchildren" she said as Siesta blushed madly at her mother brazen announcement.

"M-M-MOTHER!" she eeped out in surprise as the woman only laughed at her daughters expense. But in truth she did it so that her daughter would be happy and forget the intense and sad moment from before. Siesta smiled knowing what her mother just did, "Thank you mother" she returned the smile.

"Any time dear…anytime" and with that she left the forge. Until she reappeared not even ten seconds later poking her head through the door and said...

"I'm serious about the grandchildren" and with that she left a stunned and blushing Siesta in the forge.

* * *

><p>Tarbes Forest<p>

* * *

><p>Saito had finally stopped in the forest as he leant against a tree to catch his breath, he then proceeded to smash his head into the bark of the tree as he tried to get any 'impure thoughts' out of his head.<p>

After he was done he decided to lay against the wood as he looked over to see that he had stopped on a cliff overlooking the whole forest, he breathed in a sigh of relief as he allowed the wind and the sun to bath him its presence.

"I really could get use to something like this…" he said as he watched the mid morning sun rising up over the mountains, "Hey Derf?" he asked the sword leaning against the tree.

"**Hmm?"**

"What was Sasha like? Your first user?" he asked, ever since Derflinger regained his memories. Saito was curious about his partners former wielders and their connections to the Void mages.

"**Hmm…well I know Sasha was a mage like Brimir, but she was also an Elf. She had forged me using Void magic and bonded me to her soul, that's how I was able to always find the next Gandalfr…but thanks to the stone we found, I am no longer bound by that contract"** the sword said as he looked out over the cliff.

"**But if you want to know about her…she was hard sometimes and strict, but she cared for people and wanted hers and Halkeginia to co-exist in peace. But then Brimir started to lose control and forced her to commit genocide with him…the rest you already know"** the sword said as he still found pain in his memories.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" Saito said when he heard his partners voice become strained and hurt.

**"Its fine partner its just…a lot to take in, remembering all of my past…but"** Saito turned to face the sword when he heard the but.

"**I'm glad to have met a partner like you, it actually makes me think we can change this world for the better"** Saito chuckled in response as he leant against the tree.

"Maybe Derf…maybe" and with that he closed his eye and rested against the tree, as he did this he began to reach out with his aura as the world was blanketed in black and outlined in white.

Reaching out he could see numerous amounts of small flames each glowing a different color of the five elements, some red like fire, some ocean blue, a majority of them were green like earth and few with yellow like flames.

SNAP!

Suddenly a branch snapped as his eyes shot open and he rolled into a combat stance ready to face the threat. He reached into his boot to pull a combat knife before he was tackled by a sudden blur, he was about attack until he finally saw the creature.

It was a ruby red salamander with a small flame at the end of its tail, Flame salamanders were very rare near no-existent in this part of Halkeginia, he also recognized this particular salamander.

"Flame? Is that you…" the salamander nodded its head in response, Saito's eyes then narrowed as a though had just accrued to him. "Then that means…" he was cut off as his head and entire body were brought into a huge hug.

"DARLING! I JUST KNEW IT! IT IS YOU!" Kirche said as she hugged the boy between her breasts, as Derflinger laughed at the boy's predicament. This was soon followed by more figures emerging from the forest.

"Huh is that Saito?" Guiche said as he Montmorency, Tabitha and Professor Colbert emerged from the forest.

* * *

><p>Later at Siestas home<p>

* * *

><p>Siesta's family, Derflinger and Dusk couldn't help but find the situation funny as they watched Siesta cling directly to Saito's arm while glaring at Kirche who held on to the other boys arm as possessively as Siesta.<p>

The others and Derflinger were chuckling as well as they watched the interesting display of the two beauty's, "Ahem! Anyway Saito it's really good to see you again" Colbert said trying to diffuse the situation and strike up a new conversation.

"Oh yeah Professor Colbert it good to see you too how has the Academy been since Siesta and I left?" he asked while the two still clung to his arms in a vice like grip.

"Its been good, Master Osmond will be glad to know that you are safe and sound" the teen nodded as he patted the belt around his waist the first girt he received from the old man.

"That's good, so what brings you guys all the way out here to Tarbes?" the teen asked, this was followed by the family as they too were curious about the sudden arrival of mages in their town.

"Well we are actually here following a legend, you remember the story I talked about back at the Academy Saito? The legend of 'the robe of the dragon'?" the teacher asked as Saito nodded his head, he remembered it was the first thing he learned when he was still Louise's Familiar.

"Well these four here" he said as he gestured to the four mages "Heard a rumor about a secret treasure hidden here in Tarbes and Miss Montmorency believes that the legend and the rumor may be connected" he said as he brought out his charts and diagrams of Tarbes and the surrounding area.

He then turned to Arthur, Siesta's father, and asked the man "I was wondering if you knew anything about it my good sir" he asked as Arthur put his hand on his chin.

"Hmm~ Why does this seem familiar to me? I remember now, I think it must have something to do with that 'thing' grandfather had before he died" he said as he remembered. Instantly Colbert and Saito were on there feet in surprise.

"REALLY!" they both asked at the same time causing everyone to look at Saito.

"Saito what's wrong?" Siesta asked, as she was curious of the boy's enthusiasm, Saito turned to Siesta.

"Siesta remember when you said that your great grandfather came from the sky?" he said as the girl nodded remembering their first night after the academy. "Well if my theory is correct…then he might have been from my world!" He said as the rest of the room gasped in shock.

"Arthur can we see this treasure?" Saito asked as the man was slightly stunned but nodded his head as he went to grab the map.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

* * *

><p>The section of the forest was over run with vines, thorns and bushes stretching for miles. "How much further?" Saito asked Arthur as he checked the map drawn by his grandfather. Saito, Siesta and her father Arthur, along with the Academy students and teacher were following Arthur as he lead them down a secluded section of the forest.<p>

"We should be there soon," he said as he checked the markings on the map with the land.

"Why do you have it so far from the village?" Saito asked, as he was curious, Arthur had a strange look that Saito couldn't identify,

"We have it this far so that the Duke doesn't find it…Grandfather said that its a family heirloom and was best to keep it out of the dukes hands. To this day I still don't know why he said that?" Arthur said as Saito only got a grim expression on his face.

As they walked along Siesta looked to her boyfriend as he had a determined look on his face, she was slightly worried about how he would react, she was worried that he might find some way to return home and leave her alone,

_'No…if there is a chance for Saito to return to his home then…I have to support him' _she thought as she held his arm tighter.

Saito feeling the pressure on his arm, he looked to Siesta as a troubled look came over her face. _'Is she worried that I'll leave her? If it is what I think it is then there might be a slim chance I can return home but…'_ he thought as he looked at his right hand. '_Without my Gandalfr powers…I think that it will be impossible for me'_

"We're here" Arthur said as Saito was suddenly brought out if his train of thought. In front of the group appeared to be a large hangar with a huge wooden door and an old lock attached to the front.

Colbert walked over and reached for the lock before he stopped "There seems to be a spell cast on the lock" he said as he felt a slight hint of magic, Arthur nodded as he stood next to his daughter,

"Grandfather had a mage cast a spell on it to keep it sealed before he died" he explained as the mage nodded at this.

"Well I should be able to remove it" Colbert said as he began to chant in a strange language, as this was happening Saito noticed that Tabitha had walked over away from the others as she was staring at something.

"Tabitha you ok did you find something?" Saito said as he Arthur and Siesta walked over to the girl, when Saito finally got close enough his eye widened in shock at what he saw.

It was a grave made of stone with writing carved into it, but it was what was written that had Saito shocked as he stared at the familiar writing. '_Kanji'_ Saito though as he read the words on the stone, Siesta came over as he looked at her great grandfathers grave,.

"This is grandfather's grave…before he died he wrote those strange words in a language none of us can understand" Siesta said as she watched her boyfriend raise his hand and trace the familiar language.

"Naval Ensign, Sasaki Takeo…rest's here in another world" Saito said perfectly as those around her were shocked, Arthur walked to the boy.

"Hold on you can understand it?" he asked, Saito nodded as he turned to face the family.

"I can because It's Japanese…it's the language of my homeland" Saito said as the group gasped in shock, suddenly the sound of a lock opening caused them to look at the teacher.

"its open!" he said as they all rushed into the hangar, what they saw amazed and confused others but stunned Saito at what he saw.

"What is it?" Guiche asked as Saito walked over to the object, Saito placed his hand on the metal hull as if to confirm his theory.

"No doubt about it…it's a Zero Fighter, a weapon from my world" he said as the treasure. The Robe of the Dragon, was revealed to be an old WWII Japanese fighter plane.

"Amazing…I never knew it actually existed" Siesta said as she got next to Saito, the boy looked at the girl as he finally said something that had been on his mind.

"Siesta…the first time I actually met you, I had a strange sense of nostalgia and again from some of your family. Specifically from your father and siblings" the boy said as Siesta and her father looked at the boy. "The black hair and eyes…that's your Japanese blood" Saito said as Siesta was confused.

"Japanese?" he nodded as he looked at her.

"Your grandfather…he was from my country" he then turned to her father, "and he was right" he said as he pointed to the metal contraption. "He probably saw the beauty in this world so he decided to hide it so no one could use it for their own purposes…" he then looked at the plane as a Grimm expression crossed his face.

"Because this thing was made to kill other humans" he said as Siesta and her father looked in shock at the object that had been in their families care for so long.

"Saito…it's a hunch but I think you can return to your home with this" Colbert said as the group turned to him. "The legend says that their were two robe of the dragons in the sky that day…I theories that the other one was able to return during the solar eclipse but this one had just missed it."

"But in a week there will be another eclipse, if you can fly this into the eclipse you should be able to return home" Colbert said as everyone's eyes widened in disbelief while Saito just shook his head.

"It won't work" Saito said as he looked at the plane "Even if we can get this working I can no longer use it" he said as he brought up his right hand to show his bare skin. "I no longer have that ability" he said as the teacher understood.

"I see, I'm sorry to hear that" he said as the other hung their heads.

It was then Derflinger spoke up **"Saito…because of that stone we found I gained new power, with it I should be able to replicate the weapon mastery, to an extent and bond it to your bloodline…"** as Saito's and Siestas eyes' widened in shock.

"Really! You can do that?" he asked the sword while Siesta had a slight worried look on her face, one that did not go unnoticed by her father.

"**But by the time I do it the long way, we will have missed the Eclipse. And if I do it the fast way, it could end up killing you…sorry partner"** the sword said as Saito's glimmer of hope vanished in his eyes. He hung his head as Siesta walked up to him.

"Saito?" she asked as the boy suddenly looked up to the girl and smiled.

"Its ok Siesta…I knew it was a fruitless endeavor, but I'm just glad to know that there was someone from my world who managed to have a happy life here" he said this as he brought his arm around the girls waist as he caused her to blush. "Beside…I think I like it better here then my world" he said as he held her close, the girl smiled softly as she embraced him as well.

Arthur smiled as he saw the boy put in a brave face for his daughter, while he knew the boy would miss his own world. He could remember when his grandfather was alive and he remembered how happy he was here then his old world, plus he could see that this revelation was exactly what the boy needed to make his choice.

And he chose this world over his own.

The two separated as he clapped his hands together, "So I think its best that this is one secret that needs to remain a secret" Saito said as Colbert nodded his head and turned the four students.

"Saito is right…if anyone found out about this weapon it could have dire consequences" he said as the four nodded their heads.

"So we came all this way for nothing? What a waste!" Montmorency said as she folded her arms over her chest as Guiche patted her back, Saito noticed this then had an idea.

"I know why don't you guys stay for the wedding today!" he said as they suddenly shot their heads to the boy and said.

"WHAT! YOUR GETTING MARRIED!" three of them shouted while Tabitha raise her eyebrows at the boy, "WHAT!" Saito and Siesta yelled at the same time, Kirche bit into her handkerchief as she cried streams of tears.

"To think that you could have progressed so far in these past nine months…I am struck with grief!" she said as she collapsed to her knee's.

Montmorency was blushing and sputtering as she bowed at the pair "C-c-c-congratulations on you ha-ha-happy engagement" she said as she continued to bow to the blushing pair.

"Well, well, well Saito it seems you have been quite productive as well. Guess you can't wait for the honeymoon huh?" the blond haired boy grinned to the pair as Tabitha just did a thumbs up to the pair.

Saito's mouth hung open, as Siesta's blush intensified as her father. Derflinger and Dusk laughed at the pair's hilarious situation, Siesta started to wave her hands in front of her as she tried to explain the situation.

"No-no-no! It's a wedding between two others! Not Saito and I!" she said as Saito nodded his head rapidly.

"Oh~ ok" the three said simultaneously, completely forgetting the recent event that just transpired.

Arthur decided that enough is enough as they had a wedding to prepare for, "Come on now we have to get the clearing ready for the event" he said as they all exited the hangar leaving Zero in the dark until its fateful day of rising once again into the sky.

* * *

><p>Four hours later in a clearing in Tarbes<p>

* * *

><p>On a bright sunny day in a small clearing in the forest of Tarbes, a huge amount of people gathered as under the tallest and hugest tree in the forest as small white flowers grew on its branches.<p>

Two souls were to be united in holy matrimony as the villagers began to be seated. On the grooms side was Siesta's family, the boy's family, Dusk and the Academy mages. on the brides were the girls family, a multitude of her friends and a good majority of the villagers.

At the head of the aisle was Alistair Ashburn, a tall man in his early twenties, similar to Saito's age with short spiky red hair swept back. He was wearing dark brown boots, black trousers and black vest over his white long sleeved shirt and a long white scarf around his neck.

Next to him was Saito dressed in a similar fashion along with the other group of men at the alter, but had Derflinger and his new sword Judgment strapped to his back.

Alistair was fidgeting as he continued to play with his white scarf in worry, "Oh man oh boy this is really happening?" he said to himself as his nerves got the better of him.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked to see Saito smile at him, "Relax man it will be fine ok" he said as the man calmed down.

"Yeah your right…and thank you Saito…for everything" he said as Saito smiled and nodded his head.

Then music began to play as the crowed turned to the back of the aisle as the wedding ceremony began, at the head of the line were the flower girls as they spread small purple flowers around.

This was soon followed by the brides maids as they walked along the aisle. Siesta at the head, dressed in a lush green dress with small flowers decorating the waist of the dress. Followed by the rest of the brides maids.

And then came the blushing bride as she held he fathers hand, Claire she was in her early twenties with long blond hair and deep blue eyes as she was dressed in white that flowed like water as she walked down the aisle. When Alistair saw her he felt his nerves raise again as Saito patted him on the back to calm the man.

As soon as all were gathered the priest began to speak, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the holy union between these two as they embark on their new chapter on life." he stopped as he looked to Alister

"Alistair Ashburn do you take Claire Angstrom to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold? to cherish in sickness and in health? Till death do you part?" the priest asked as the man sputtered and fidgeted as he tried to say the words.

"I-I-I-I" he sputtered as Saito rolled his eyes as he then elbowed him in the ribs, "I DO!" he yelled out as everyone laughed while his fiancé just giggled at him,

"And do you Claire Angstrom take Alistair Ashburn to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold? To cherish in sickness and in health? Till death do you part?" he asked as then woman nodded her head.

"I do" she said much more calmly then her future husband.

"If there is anyone who objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace" the priest said as no one spoke up to object, all were happy, the priest smiled as Saito handed the pair the rings he had forged for them, he then raised his hands as the rings were laced on their fingers.

"Then by the power invested in me by the lord and all his creations, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may now kiss the bride".

As soon as he said that the two lunged in an embrace as the crowd cheered in happiness. The wind slightly picked up as small white flower petals scattered in the wind and showed the crowed in white.

Saito smiled as the two embraced in happiness, which made him turn to Siesta and began to wonder, what would it be like for them?

* * *

><p>Later at the reception<p>

* * *

><p>The sounds of cheerful laughter and joy could be head in the clearing as the whole village danced and ate as they congratulated the new couple, presents were given and congratulations were shared as the couple basked in the attention but paid more attention to their other as they were just happy to be together.<p>

The mages from the academy laughed and danced as they enjoyed the simplistic life of the village celebration, "This is really nice" Montmorency said as she listened to the band play, the local folk had brought out traditional music as the sounds reverberated in the small clearing.

"Yes it rather is, I really do enjoy this sort of life" Colbert said as he watched the people dance and sing to the rhythm of the drums and flutes.

"I'll say" Guiche said as he was impressing some of the local village girls with his suave moves, Montmorency got angry as she slammed her elbow into his ribs causing the boy to collapse in pain and the girls to leave him.

"HUMPF!" Montmorency said as she huffed at the boy and walked away.

Saito chuckled nervously as he looked at the boy on the ground, he felt a presence next to him as Siesta sat beside him, Dusk settled at his feet, "what a day huh?" she said as she leaned against her boyfriend.

"Yeah it has huh" Saito said as the bride and groom began to dance in the center of the clearing.

A short distance away a group of armed men, not like the knights stationed outside the castle but dressed more extravagant. As they watched the lights and heard the music, as a man growled as he ordered his men to advance jealousy burning in his emerald green eyes.

Siesta smiled as she watched the pair dance away as they seemed to ignore the world amount them and focus only on each other, Siesta smiled as she thought about how happy and safe they must feel with each other, she then turned to Saito as he smiled at Alistair as he danced with his new wife.

She knew now she had to tell him if she ever wanted to experience that sort of happiness, "Saito…" she said as the boy turned his attention to the girl next to him,

"Yes Siesta?" he said his attention instantly on her now. She fidgeted as she tried to find the right words. "There is something I need to tell you," She breathed in as she tried to find the right words, "you see…"

She was cut off as the sound of a table being up turned, causing the band to stop as all turned to see who had interrupted the celebration. They gasped as man the same age as Alistair with short blond hair, a rather handsome face with an evil sneer mixed in.

He was dressed in expensive clothes, black boots, purple pants, a gold embroidered vest and silver plated armor on his chest and forearms. On his waist was a silver ornate sword with runes carved into the steel.

The man clapped sarcastically as his men surrounded the clearing, their swords drawn as the people were forced to their seats, the man walked over to a table as he plucked an apple from the table next to him as he swapped it from one hand to the other.

"Claire my dear…you disappoint me so" the man spoke as he then bit into the apple while he faced the couple as they huddled together, Alistair using his body as a shield to separate Claire from the man. "I told you that I could make you ten times more happier then this…peasant" he said as he waved his fingers to the red haired man.

Claire spoke up as she moved in front of Alistair, "I told you Valence, I don't love you! I love Alistair! And I won't marry you!" she said as the man only laughed at the girl as he threw the apple away to hit a man in the head.

"I don't believe you understand woman" he said as he grabbed the girl by her chin as he brought her face to face with him. Alistair tried to get to her but was stopped by two armed knights as the brought him to his knees and held their blades at his neck.

"You see…my father owns you people, if he says I can kill any villager in his domain, I can do so without regret" he said as he brought her closer as she struggled against his grip, the crowd gasped in shock. But could do little as they watched the Dukes son attempt to molest the girl, all the while Saito began to shake with rage and his body glow dark blue while shifting to red.

"And he said, if I want to fuck any of the village whores…" he said as he grasped her waist as she struggled harder against him, "then I can fuck as many as I want" he said as he brought his tongue to her chin.

"STOP IT!" Alistair screamed as he struggled against the knights to no avail.

Just as he was about the kiss the girl she managed to get her arm free as she struck him across the face, he instantly let go as he cried out like a pansy, and glared as he struck the girl across the face as she collapsed to the ground.

"CLAIRE!" Alistair screamed as he was finally free of their restraints as he shielded his wife from the man's angered glare.

Valence had blood dripping down his lips as he glared at the two, "You! You Miserable wrench!" he screamed as he drew his silver ornate sword and pointed the blade at the two. "HOW DARE YOU STIKE ME YOU FILTHY COMMONER!" he screamed as he charged a huge ball of fire and lunched it at the couple.

Alistair shielded his wife as the ball of flame came closer to the pair. Suddenly a blur appeared before him as the clearing exploded in pitch black smoke, people screamed in shock and terror as they watched the pair disappear into the flame.

Valence grinned madly as the smoke began to clear, only to then gasp in shock as he saw the pair completely unharmed, "WHAT!" he screamed as the smoke cleared further.

Many gasped in shock as Saito emerged from the smoke glowing red like fire, in his hands was Derflinger as the sword was successful in absorbing the attack at the last minute.

Saito glared at the man as his eyes now glowed red with small specks of yellow mixed into the pupil as his Aura now swarmed him like fire, **"How dare you…"** Saito said as the men and dukes son flinched at his soft voice filled with rage, he then glared as he brought up his blade.

**"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND HARM MY FRIENDS YOU BASTARD!"** he screamed as he charged at the man.

"STOP HIM!" Valence screamed in fear as the boy lunged at him, the first guard brought his sword down on Saito.

But was shocked when Saito swung his blade and cleaved the blade in two, he looked at the blade as the cut end glowed hot, Saito then slammed his Aura enhanced fist into the man's stomach as he was launched into a tree completely unconscious.

Two more tried to attack him from behind only for their weapons to be stopped inches from the him as their weapons were deflected off the boy, the boy then spun around as he unleashed a slash of fire as the men were shot away from the boy and knocked unconscious.

He then charged at another pair as he parried their blade and slammed his foot into the others face in a round house kick, he then grabbed the other as he slammed his foot into the mans leg breaking his leg as the man screamed in pain.

One tried to launch an arrow at him only to be pounced on by Dusk as the ebony Wolf bit into the mans arm and throw him into a tree, the wolf then lunged at another as one tried to attack the children. The wolf injured but did not kill the guards as he stood protectively in front of the villagers children, growling and snarling at men.

One was either brave enough or stupid to try and grab a hostage, said hostage being Siesta, was defeated quickly as she flipped the man over her shoulder delivering an Aura enhanced jab to the mans chest as he gasped for breath before succumbing to darkness.

Three more charged as the brought their clubs to strike at the boy, only Saito brought up his hand an shouted **"Defensive Aura type one: Reflect!" **Saito yelled as a red barrier appeared before the boy stopping the incoming attacks. They gasped in shock before Saito drew Judgment from it sheath and slashed a huge Aura fire at the three knocking out the last of the knights.

Valence shook with terror as he saw his elite guards annihilated in mere seconds, he flinched as Saito turned his hate filled gaze to him, in a brave act of defiance he charged at the boy and swung his sword at the boy.

Only to see his own hand and sword fly away from him as Saito cut off his right hand.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he grabbed his now stump of an hand and fell to his knees. He then felt two blade on his neck as he slowly looked up to see Saito glaring at him as he held the blades across his neck.

His trousers began to stain yellow as he looked into the boys rage filled eyes. "P-p-please don't kill me" he begged as Saito only glared at him, he then asked him.

**"Why does your father allow you to do these thing?"** Aura and hate still laced his voice, as he seemed almost demonic to the man, he gulped as he answered the boy.

"My father is the-the duke of these lands…he says they are nothing but-but playthings to nobles like us…he-he even tricked them into thinking that he will release them of his charge when they pay us 100,000 gold-gold pieces…." He said as the crowd gasped in shock.

Saito growled as he drew a thin line of blood on the mans neck, "**H****e dares to treat his own people like-like PLAYTHINGS!"** he screamed as the man now began to sob uncontrollably.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE!" he begged as the stain became bigger.

Saito then roared as he withdraw his blades from the mans neck and kicked him to the ground, **"RUN!"** he yelled at the man, **"RUN BACK TO YOUR FATHER! AND TELL HIM I'M COMING FOR HIS HEAD!**" Saito yelled as the man scrambled away in fear.

His Aura finally flicked and died, as the clearing was now silent and awkward, Siesta nervous as she was slowly walked up behind him, "Saito…" she asked as he remained silent, she knew why he wasn't talking to her.

"I'm sorry…I know I should have told you but…if you ever found out you would go mad and try attack the duke and…I just didn't want to lose you" she cried as tears leaked down her face.

"I'm not angry at you…" he said as she looked up at him.

"I can understand why you did it…and I'm sorry I made you feel that way" he said he turned to face her with a sincere look on his face, he then sheathed his blades as he began to leave the clearing.

"Saito?" she asked as he continued to walk away.

"I'm sorry Siesta…but I have to do this…don't try to stop me, Dusk protect her!" he said with a serious tone as he walked back to the house as the girl fell to her knees and cried.

* * *

><p>Later at the Dukes Castle<p>

* * *

><p>Valence ran and stumbled as he clutched his severed hand in his own as he continued to look back to see if he was being followed, soon he saw his fathers castle he as ran fast as he could to the closed wooden gates, he slammed and pounded on the door as he screamed out to his father.<p>

"FATHER LET ME IN HURRY!" he screamed as he pounded on the door, "FARTHER LET ME IN! BEOFRE HE COMES!" he continued to bellow as he heard footsteps from inside the castle.

"Calm down boy what is the trouble?" he heard as his father made his way to the huge oak doors, his son continued to bang on the door like a mad man.

"No! No! NO STAY BACK!" he heard Valence shout before he was launched straight through the huge wooden doors. And sailed across his father before he slammed into the far wall at the top of the stairs.

"VALENCE!" the Duke screamed as he turned back to the shattered door. "WHO DARES HARM M-y son…!" he trailed off a the sight before him as the figure standing him, dressed in hunting armour and holding two blades at his side.

Saito glared as his dark blue aura coated his body in dark blue flames as he brought his swords in a cross fashion causing sparks to fly as he glared with his glowing blue eyes. The duke scared out of his mind backed away slowly as he then ordered his men "ATTACK HIM!" he shouted as his men charged.

The men that charged at the boy were mercenaries that bore the 'dagger skull' emblem on their clothes and armor, Saito grinned darkly as he charged at the men.

**"So this is where Dagger Skull have been hiding for the past nine months, well then…"** he spoke as he then jumped into the air and sailed over the men only to land in the middle of the hoard.

His swords glowed Dark Blue as he lifted his head and screamed, **"THIS MAKES THINGS MORE INTERESTING!"** he then spun around in a circle releasing a powerful gust of wind from his blades. Slamming directly into the middle of the hoard as bodies were soon flying through the air.

The hoard stared in shock as they just watched half of their men be incapacitated in a matter of seconds. Saito stood in the center of the hoard roared as he charged headlong into battle.

Saito crossed his blades in front of his body as they glowed dark blue. **"Offensive Aura Type Three:..."** he said as he then slashed his swords as a huge x shape slash left the blade and slammed into a majority of the hoard.

**"X BLADE!" **he hollered as the attack sent more men flying away into the walls knocking them unconscious, he parried each attack while using 'Reflect' to counter and continue to fight against the vast number of 'Dagger Skull' Members. All the while his eyes glowed dark blue that would forever mark him in the underworld as...

'The Blue Eyed Demon Warrior'

* * *

><p>The Dukes Study<p>

* * *

><p>The duke cowered under his desk as the sounds of fighting and explosions could be heard all the way down the hall. What scared him more was the fact that the sounds were drawing closer, as the screams of his men grew louder and louder with each passing second.<p>

Suddenly his door burst wide open as two men were sent flying over and slammed into the wall behind him. Causing him to cower in fear under his desk, he slowly leaned out of his desk till he screamed in fear as a blade punctured through the timber oak.

He then scurried out of his hiding hole as he looked up in fear of the teen that now glared angrily at the man, Judgment now sheathed, as he pointed Derflinger at the man who had backed himself to the far wall as he trembled at the teen before him.

"if-if you think that I'll s-surrender to a-a peasant like you" he said as he produced a wand from his long sleeves. "THEN YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! COMMONER TRASH!" he screamed as he unleashed a giant fireball at Saito.

Only for the boy to slice the ball in half as Derflinger absorbed the magic from the attack, using his enhanced speed Saito charged as he slammed the pommel straight into the mans stomach. Causing the man to gasp for breath before he was grabbed by his neck and meet with Saito's fist straight into the man's face, he punched and punched until his face was barely recognisable.

"Y-you'll be dead by tomorrow…I just sent a carrier pigeon to the capital! They'll arrest you and burn this whole village to the ground…enjoy your last hours of freedom…c-commoner scum!" he said as he was punched again in the face before Saito dropped him to the ground unconscious.

When all was done Saito realized what the had done, he had waged a full on war with the Duke and now the village may suffer because of it. He looked down at his blood covered fists, while he may not have killed, he was still responsible for all this destruction and now Tarbes would suffer for it.

"…I guess I'll just hand myself over, maybe they will spare everyone else if I go quietly?" Saito said as he began to walk out of the study,

**"Partner wait!"** Derflinger said as Saito stopped to look at the blade, now return to its sheath. "What is it Derf?" he asked as the blade popped its 'head' out of the sheath.

"**I'm sensing a barrier type of magic…over there behind the painting"** he said as Saito turned to see the portrait of the Duke clothed in fine cloth, he approached the portrait as he tore it from the wall and revealed to Saito was a safe. As he went to touch it his hand was shot back as the barrier shocked his finger.

"**Now ask yourself this partner…why does the Duke need a barrier on a simple safe?"** the sword asked as he was drawn from his sheath. Saito glared as he stabbed the sword into the barrier absorbing the magic, after it was done the safe opened.

"Because he has something to hide…" Saito finished as he fished around the safe, he found a stack of papers and a bag full of gold, as he began to read the paper his eyes widened in shock as he turned to look at the unconscious man.

He then grinned as he looked back at the papers. "Somehow Duke…I don't think I'll be the one on the chopping block?" he said as Arthur, Colbert, Siesta, Dusk and the mages entered the study.

Arthur was stunned at the carnage that this one boy had done; the mages were both awed and scared of him as they had seen him take down a whole castle by himself.

Siesta ran up to him as she hugged his back and cried into his back, "Saito you idiot!…Do you have any idea what you have just done?" she cried as he turned around to face her, they were confused as he showed them the stack of paper.

"Somehow Siesta…" he said as he placed the paper and bag on the desk, the gold spilled out as he looked darkly at the gold. "I think its about to get a lot more hectic…" he said as they read the pages and gasped in shock as they realized what Saito meant.

Things were about to get a lot more hectic…

* * *

><p>Morning Royal Army of Tristain<p>

* * *

><p>Approaching the town of Tarbes followed by armed knights was Knight Commander Chevalier Maverick and Agnès Chevalier de Milan, captain of the queens fire arms squadron. A carrier pigeon arrived from the duke of Tarbes, and request them to destroy Tarbes due to the people 'mysteriously' uprising and attacking the castle and 'killing' his son.<p>

But the Queen and Princess were not as convinced of the man who was known to be shady within the court, so they sent Maverick and Agnès to investigate to see if the report was true.

What they did not expect to see was the whole town and Saito standing at the entrance of the town, the duke and his son bound in chains and kneeling to the on comers, along with at least three dozen men bound and unconcios, as they approached the town.

Maverick and Agnès were surprised to see Saito of all people here, but then they saw the smoking castle and deduced that he was the one to attack the duke.

"Saito! What the hell happened here?" Agnès demanded as she ordered her men and woman to halt, as the boy dragged the duke and his son over to the pair, as soon as the Duke and son were at their feet the Duke instantly glared at the boy.

"ARREST HIM! HE ATTACKED MY CASTLE! AND INJURED MY SON FOR NO RESON!" he screamed as Saito only stared back eerily calm. Maverick hoping it was not true turned to the boy.

"Saito…please tell me its not true…" he asked as the boy only shook his head in response.

"I'm afraid its true Maverick, I did attack the Duke and injure his son and stormed the castle…by myself, the villagers had nothing to do with it" he said as he pointed to the villagers, showing that they were not part of the attack.

"But!" Saito said as he reached into his chest plate and produced the documents and bag of gold that he found in the safe. The Dukes eyes widened in shock at the paper. "I think you should read this first…its very enlightening" he said as he grinned to the Duke who began to sweat in fear.

Agnès took the papers as she read over its contents, her eyes widened in shock as she looked in the bag to confirm it. She then looked at the boy and gestured to the paper, "Are these real, where did you find theses?" she asked as Maverick looked at the papers as well his eyes widening too.

The boy nodded as he pointed to the Duke "I found them in a secret vault in his study after I raided the castle, he was hiding them behind a barrier and Colbert also confirmed that they are authentic" he said as Colbert nodded as he appeared behind the boy.

Agnès nodded as she placed the paper in her chest plate "That changes thing…men arrest the Duke, his son and his accomplices" she ordered as the men began to shackle the duke and son in chains, the son extremely confused by the sudden turn of events spoke up.

"WHY? ON WHAT CHARGES?" he said in a panicked voice, similar to that of a scared child. Agnès glared at the two as she listed of the charges.

"Extortion, perversion, murder, rape and the worst of them all…Treason" she said as they were thrown into the caged carriage.

"Well…I guess our time off is over now huh?' he said as the girl just giggled at him as they and Dusk walked into the private carriage as they were now headed to the Capital.

And thus the spark of war…had been ignited.


	7. Chapter VII: The Traitor Part I

Zero no Tsukaima: Abandoned Hero of Zero

After the capture of the criminal Fouquet Louise's Father forces the contract between them to break forever…but this in not the end of our hero Saito as he now strives for not himself but for the people of Tristain as he becomes the sword of the people, the dog of the kingdom and the abandoned hero.

**Hello Masseffect-TxS here and here is Chapter seven of Abandoned Hero of Zero, well semester two starts up soon so I may not have enough time for these stories, but I will endeavor to write the stories you all love.**

* * *

><p>Chapter VII: The Traitor Part I<p>

* * *

><p>Albion Main Capital throne room<p>

* * *

><p>In the darkened room three figures could be seen as they talked amongst themselves.<p>

One of them was a woman with long straight green hair, she wore blue long skirt with a black cloak draped over her shoulders and glasses on her face. Her name was Fouquet, the recently escaped criminal who had managed to escape her confined thanks to the assistances of her partner.

The man next to her was tall and muscular, he had long silver hair and would be considered handsome, but his face was covered by a mask that hid his identity, his identity was to remain a secret until it was time for Reconquista to strike at Tristan.

He wore an regal looking blue uniform with a large feathered hat on his head, similar to that of a Musketeers, on his hip was a dark grey rapier with the end of the blade blunted in order to use his magic.

The final figure sat on the throne, this man was the leader of Reconquista, he was a tall man with blond hair that curled at the end, he wore an expensive looking green robes and a dark green cape over his shoulder and a cap on top of his head.

His name was Oliver Cromwell...the man responsible for instigating the revolution of Albion, killer of King James and his former right hand. The man smiled as he waved his arm at the two as they bowed to him.

"Fouquet what news do you bring, have you located the Prince yet" Cromwell asked as the woman shook her head.

"No my liege he still evades us, but luckily Tristain is still unaware of our plot to overthrow the kingdom all is going according to plan" she said as Cromwell smiled at this.

"Good, Good…then it is almost time now," Cromwell said as he gloated the success of his plan, he then looked over to the masked man, "I trust that our pawns are in place?" he asked as the man nodded.

"Yes my lord, the Duke of Tarbes has agreed to allow our troops to land on his soil when we begin the invasion, as long as he is allowed to keep his land and his son is entitled to as many argh…'whores'…as he pleases" disgust was evident in his voice as he thought about the whiney and spoiled brat of the duke.

Cromwell nodded as he heard the new "good, good…and what of our next supporter? Is he on board with the plan as well?" Cromwell asked.

"Almost my lord, he is willing to join our cause, but he will not act while his wife is still alive, he fears her power, also he will not officially join us until I marry his third Daughter" the masked man said as he listed off the requirements of the next supporter to the coup de ta of Tristain.

Cromwell waved his hand nonchalantly in dismissal, "That is fine my friend, he will join us when the time to strike is nigh, until then we must remain hidden until the Prince Wales is no more…unfortunately the brat has gone into hiding and our spies are unable to track his location" he said with a small amount of irritation evident in his snide voice.

Fouquet spoke up this time as she delivered the news "Fret not my liege , as we speak our spies are scouring the country in search of the prince, he will be found in time," she said as the man grinned in anticipation.

Suddenly the doors burst open as a lone soldier entered the room and bowed to the three, "I am sorry my liege but I bring dire news from Tristain…the Duke of Tarbes has just been arrest on the charges of treason" the soldier said as he bowed lower to the ground.

"WHAT!" Cromwell shouted as he bolted straight up from his seat in surprise, "HOW CAN THAT BE! THEY CAN'T POSSIBLY BE ON TO US YET! EXPLAIN!" he shouted as he stood in front of the soldier.

"The leader of 'Dagger Skull' had witnessed the Duke and his son being dragged away by the royal guards, only he was able to escape, he is outside right now!" the soldier said as a man staggered into the room

The man was wearing a set of Leather armor, the symbol of 'Dagger Skull' branded on the side of his shoulder pauldron, a hood and a white porcelain mask covered his face with red markings running along the side.

The man was also limping and holding his right arm, which was in a sling showing signs of having a broken bone, he took off his mask revealing a man with short purple, amber colored eyes and a thin face.

The man bowed as he approached the three, "I am sorry my liege I returned as fast as I could on my dragon...sire the Duke as been found as a traitor to Tristain" he said as Cromwell grew impatient with the man.

"Yes, yes I know that already, the question I want to know is how? How was he discovered?" He said as he held back his rage, the ring on his right hand glowed slightly with a purple light, the man bowed again as he apologized repeatedly.

"It-it seems that the Dukes son had provoked the villagers after he crashed a wedding and tried to claim the bride for himself…he then returned with his hand cut clean off his wrist and delusional" Cromwell sneered at this news.

"Tsk typical…his cover was blown because his son could not control the blood that should be in that empty skull he calls a head…what of the castle?" he asked.

"I-I am sorry sire…the-the castle was overrun and the Duke's secret vault was found, not only that but my entire guild was captured as well, they found the documents and the gold that you had provided him in return to use his land" he said as Cromwell stroked his chin.

"So…they captured your men as well? Did they suspect that I was funding 'Dagger Skull' to covertly hunt down any rare creature to recruit or destroy any that could appose my forces...is there a spy amongst us?" he questioned as he thought of the possible suspects that could have betrayed his secrets.

"They must have sent at least half of their forces to take out the Duke, if they were able to capture your men as well…Oh well at least now their forces will be weaker" Cromwell said as he saw a silver lining in this disaster. That was when the bomb was dropped…

"But-but sire…the castle was over run…by one man," he said as the three in the room snapped straight to the man as a look of shock and disbelief was etched upon their faces.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONLY ONE MAN! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Cromwell shouted as the masked man lifted the man by the scruff of his armour.

"No one has that kind of power, to take on an entire castle by himself. You need at least a full battalion to take down the castle defences, you best be joking" he said as he dropped him unceremoniously onto the ground.

The man crawled to his knees as he looked at them, fear evident in his eyes, "I swear I speak only the truth…this one man took out all of my forces and dismembered the Dukes son…it-it was all so fast, he-he broke down the door with one kick and sent Valence flying into the wall" he spoke as he remembered the fight in his head.

"He-he wasn't human…he couldn't be human! He was surround by this 'blue flame' and he unleashed these...strange attacks that sent my men flying, he was like a demon!" he then grabbed his head as he remembered.

"And his eyes! Oh founder his eyes! They were like the coldest of ice! I felt as if my soul would be ripped from my body if fought him! So I hid! I hid as he decimated my men…and by the time it was over…he wasn't even hurt…he was a-a monster! A-a 'Blue Eyed Demon Warrior!' sent to destroy us" he said as insanity started to claw at the mans fragile mind.

"HOW ARE WE TO FIGHT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" he screamed as he clutched onto Cromwell's Robes in fear and dread, "HOW! IT WOULD BE SUICIDE!" he screamed before the masked man struck him across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself for pity's sake!" the masked man said as he was finally calmer now then he was before, the masked man then brought him to his feet as he looked him in the eyes. "Now tell me…what did he look like, was he baring the kingdoms seal?" he asked as the man only shook his head.

"No…he bore no seal of the kingdom, he was seventeen maybe eighteen years of age and had black hair and blue eyes, I overheard one of the villages say his name…it was uh…um" he said as he tried to remember his name, Cromwell grew impatient as his fist clenched tighter before he exploded.

"WELL WHAT'S HIS NAME!" he yelled impatience and anger in his voice, the man screed in shock as he fell to his knees again.

"AHHHHH SAITO! HIS NAME WAS SAITO! THAT'S ALL I KNOW! THAT'S ALL I KNOW I SWEAR!" the man pleaded as he shielded himself with his one remaining arm in the fear of an attack.

"Saito…what kind of name is Saito?" Cromwell asked as he heard the name, but Fouquet was in shock.

_'Saito? Surely he couldn't mean?'_ she then stood in front of him, "Tell me did he have a sword that talked? Was there a girl with pink hair with him?" the man nodded as he membered after the fight that the sword talked to the boy and revealed the hidden safe.

"Yes-yes he had a sword that talked to him, but there was no pink haired girl, it was just him," he said as Fouquet nodded her head, Cromwell looked confused,

"Fouquet do you know this…Saito?" he asked as she nodded her head

"Yes his name is Saito Hiraga, he is a familiar to Louise Valliere and the current Gandálfr. She summoned him as her familiar during her exam and he was able to wield the staff of destruction that destroyed my Golem…although I am curious as to why the girl was not with him?" she though as she stroked her chin.

"He was her Familiar but not anymore" the masked man said as the others looked at him,

"What do you mean not anymore?" Fouquet asked.

"I had heard a rumor that Duke Valliere canceled her contract with her familiar and had apparently killed him…obviously he lied about that to stop his daughter from finding him" the mans said as he stroked his stubble in curiosity, Cromwell had a perplexing look on his face as he turned back to the man on the floor.

"Is there anything else that we should know? Did they realize that you had escaped from their custody?" he asked as he slowly approach the man as he helped him up off the floor, the man shook his head in response causing Cromwell to smile.

"Good…good…" and he smiled at the man as he placed a hand on his shoulder…Right before he produced a knife from his robes and plunged the blade straight into the man's chest.

The man could only stare back in shock before Cromwell slashed the blade across his throat silencing him permanently; he fell to the ground as he choked on his own blood, his eyes staring back at the three as the life slowly left his dying body.

"I'm sorry my friend but I can't have any room for failure in my plans…and you simply out lived your purpose" Cromwell said in mockery as a smile was etched on his face, the masked men did not react as he was well aware of the man's fate the moment he delivered the bad news. He was also used to the site of death both friend and foe.

Fouquet on the other hand had to place her hand over her mouth to stop her self from emptying her stomachs content, she was more shocked at the death then the others, Crowell turned back to the masked man as he cleaned the blood off his dagger.

"I need you to find out all that you can about this Saito Hiraga, determine his strength and the possibility of his relationship with the Kingdom. If you deem him a threat to our plans…kill him or convert him to our side, just as long as he is no longer a threat" he said as the man bowed to the man and began to walk out of the room.

Cromwell turned to Fouquet as she stiffened under his gaze, "Fouquet I need you to continue your search for the Prince, it is imperative that we find the boy and kill him before we can launch the invasion" he ordered as the woman quickly nodded her head and quickly left the room in fear of meting the same fate as the man on the floor.

Cromwell then proceeded to sit upon his throne as he laced his fingers in concentration as he began to doubt the success of his plans if the boy was really as powerful as the dead man said he was, which made him wonder…

'_Just how powerful is this boy?'…_

* * *

><p>Main Road to the Capital of Tristain a day later<p>

* * *

><p>Saito was calm as he held the Harper's Ferry .58 Caliber Flintlock in his hand. He stood in his stance, right arm raised and shoulders square as he aimed down the sight of the old flintlock pistol, the clearing was silent and calm as he aimed at the tree ahead of him, he took a deep breath.<p>

_'Visualize the energy'_ he thought as the familiar sensation of his Aura began to build within him_, 'Mould it and let it flow throughout your body'_ the boys arm began to glow blue as the energy twisted and twirled around his arm.

_'Focus on a key point and then…'_ the energy left his arm and surrounded the gun as his hand and gun glowed a faint blue.

'_Release!' _With a pull of the trigger the bullet shot straight out of the barrel at a speed far faster then the guns original design, the small round metal ball flew through the air as it glowed a bright blue colour.

Tt then impacted as it shot straight through the tree and the stone behind, it right up till it shattered a glass bottle placed there on purpose before it stopped in the tree behind it. A clean hole could be seen lining up the shot perfectly, Saito lowered the gun as he smirked at the results, then he turned and nearly laughed at the sight before him.

Maverick, Agnes, the gunpowder squad and the whole troop of soldier's mouths were hanging wide open as their eyes looked to be bulging out of their heads, next to them was the Academy mages who had flabbergasted looks (minus Tabitha who only raised her eyebrows) as they continued to look between the shattered bottle and the two obstacles between it and Saito.

Siesta and Dusk on the other hand laughed and giggled at their astonished faces, as they were use to seeing Saito preform those amazing feats.

Why was Saito doing this you may ask? The troop had decided to pull over to rest, before they make it to the capital to rest their horses and tired feet. During that time, the two Veteran soldiers had began to question Saito about what happened and how he was able to take down an entire Castle. While also capturing at least three dozen men all by himself.

When Saito explained to them the power of Aura they were…skeptical to say the least, while Maverick had seen the sliced column on their last mission together, he was still somewhat skeptical about the ability, but now their was no doubt in his mind.

Agnes herself was both amazed and impressed of the ability, all her life she only knew of Magic being the dominant source of power in the world, but now it seems that their was a new power on the rise, and it shocked them to learn that anyone could use it.

Even commoners and no magical beings like themselves, the men and women soon started to clap at the display of power as Saito only scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

"Saito I must say that was Amazing!" Maverick said as the boy returned to them and handed the gun back to Agnes, "and your saying that anyone can learn it, even us?" he said as they other soldiers looked at the boy, a look of hope and eagerness in their eyes, Saito nodded as he sat down around as Siesta handed him a bowl of soup,

"Yes anyone can, I was able to prove that when I taught Siesta how to fight" he said as they all turned to the girl who smiled as she raised up her hand and watched as it glowed Ocean blue before she brought it down on a log.

The log split straight down the middle, they all clapped as she did a mockery bow while Saito only laughed at the sight of his girlfriends inflated ego, Guiche walked up as he asked.

"What about mages? Can they learn it?" the blond haired teen asked as the camp became silent, Saito had a puzzling look on his face, he had never really thought about it, he turned to face the other mages as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

He saw with his 'Aura Sense' each and every colored flame of the Aura spectrum, but when he focused on the mages he did not see flames, but rather they were swirling vortexes of energy that swirled around inside of them, each glowing a different color.

"I don't think so Guiche…I think it might have something to do with the magical energy that already exists inside of you, also even if I could I wouldn't even dare to teach a mage" Saito said as a scowl made itself present on his face.

Kirche flinched at the glare that Saito had present, it made her nervous as his eyes glowed blue, "W-why Saito?" she asked, fear making its way to her soul, he turned his head in the direction of the captured Duke and Son.

Both of them tied and gagged to stop them from spewing anymore noise from their mouths, the son hand had to be cauterized to stop the boy from bleeding out.

"Because I have seen the worst in mages these past nine months…I know I shouldn't judge a book by its cover…but the acts that I have seen, if a mage were able to learn Aura, think of the damage that they could accomplish and then no one would be safe, even other mages" Saito said Colbert had a solemn look on his face, unconsciously moving his hand to his back.

"But-but not all mages are like that!" Montmorency said as she tried to defend her class, Saito nodded as he stood up and pointed to the two bound mages.

"I know Mon-Mon…but there well always be people like them out in the world, that will always abuse power…even those non mages that I teach could be consumed by power as well" Saito said as Siesta sat down next to the boy and held his hand.

"That's why I made a vow to myself…that if ever a day should come, when my teachings would be abused for self gain, I and any family I bare will take it upon ourselves to hunt them down…and end them" Saito said as he clenched his fist.

Agnes watched the boy impressed by his maturity and decision; she herself had experienced the pain of what a mage was capable of when they burnt her village to the ground, and while she believed in humanity.

She did not doubt that there are those who would abuse this power and bring more pain to others, which is why she found herself glad that there were people like Saito, who showed that in a sea of darkness there is light.

"So Saito are there any other like your self where you come from? Can they do the same as you?" Agnes asked in curiosity.

He shook his head at this, "No…as far as I know I'm the only one to ever discover this…but I do have some theories as to why, back on my world there were stories of legendary warriors like Gilgamesh and Hercules"

"Legends used to say that they were warriors with incredible strength and power. It's just a theory but I think that they may have had some access to Aura, enough to make them a legend in my world" Saito said as he explained the legendary warriors of his Earth.

"I also believe that we may have been able to use it along time ago, but got too dependent on Technology that we lost touch with it…but it could also be the side affects of this world doing something to my body, I can't be sure" Saito said as the others nodded in fascination.

"Well in any case we should be moving now, if what the documents say are true, then they're maybe another conspirator in the court then just the Duke of Tarbes…" Agnes said as she glared at the bound son and father in the cages.

"I'll send a carrier falcon to assembly the court, they should be assembled by the time we reach the capital" Agnes said as one of her soldiers brought over a falcon with a scroll case on its back as she wrote down on the piece of paper, Saito then had an idea.

"Agnes is it alright if I send a message? I need to inform my guild master about the situation and I could use his advice" Saito asked as she nodded as a second Falcon was brought over to the pair, After the troop had packed up their gear and secured their equipment they began to travel along the dirt road to the capital.

Saito decided to ride on Dusk so that the wolf could get a bit of exercise from being in the wagon for so long, the wolf eagerly yipped in excitement as Saito rode on his back. Siesta held onto Saito as she rode on Dusk with him, she blushed as she had to sit in front of her boyfriend sit that she could be comfortable on the giant wolf.

* * *

><p>Dragons Soul Guild<p>

* * *

><p>Aaron was reading over the latest reports from his guild members hunts, so far it looked like everything was running smoothly, crime was down in a majority of the country, the people were happy and safe, they were well paid for an excellent job and were being more recognized among the court.<p>

He smiled as he read the reports, he had been the guild master for two decades now and he was well suited for the job, but even he knew that one day he would have to step down and let someone else run the guild for him. He may be in his early forties and still capable of fighting, but even he knew that his time would come and he would be reunited with his family.

At first he wanted to leave the position to his son, Edmund, to lead and protect his members like his name sake. But then he fell in that terrible mission to the Cave Demon.

He looked up to the portrait of his son, he was the same height and build as Saito, he had inherited his brown hair from his mother but his fathers green eyes, growing up he was kind and considerate of others.

And always cared for his men,when he went to the cave to see the remains of the monster. It took Jonathan and Allard, the man with the heavy plated armour, all their strength to restrain him as he continued to decapitate the monster body as he screamed in rage and anger, for the seven years of pain and sorrow he suffered.

It wasn't until Jonathan pointed out to him that from the positions where the bodies lay, that Edmund died fighting off the creature to allow his men to escape, obviously only one had escaped but to his son it probably was enough, it gave him a small amount of relief knowing he died a hero.

He was just glad now that he could lay his son to rest next to his mother, his thoughts were then turned to his apprentice, Saito Hiraga, a boy who was summoned here from a different world, and was like a son to him.

In the short time since his appearance he had become a well known and powerful member of Dragons Soul, ranking forth amongst the top five strongest members, his reputation had spread since his victory over the criminal 'Jack the Ripper' and the deadly 'Cave Demon' both who were strong opponents.

He was also responsible for avenging his son's death, but that wasn't all, he had won the hearts and minds of the people, everyone loved him and everyone wanted to be him or with him.

He was also a natural leader, he cared for his guild members and he would gladly put his own life on the line for them, it was one of the reason Aaron considered choosing Saito as his successor.

But for the time being he was still a young man, who needed to see the world and explore its vast secrets and wonders, he also still needed experience in hard combat and war, and that freighted him, there were rumor and whispers of war that was about to break out between Tristain and Albion.

And he knew that because Tristain was a small country with a limited number of Soldiers he and his men would have to be conscripted into the royal army as a mercenary force, but he was aware of that, which is why he and the entire guild had vowed to protect the kingdom at all cost.

So until then they had to be prepared, "Aaron" a voice said as he was brought out of his thoughts, he looked up to see Jonathan as he had a falcon perched on his arm, "a message from Saito came for you" he said as he nodded before he took the note from his friend and unfurled the parchment,

As he read the contents his eyes slowly widened as he read his apprentice words, "WHAT!" he yelled as he jumped from his seat and slammed his fist into the table.

"What is it Aaron?" Jonathan asked as Aaron handed the paper to him, as he read his eye widened as well. He then looked up as Aaron walked over and grabbed his Dark green cloak of the rack.

"If what Saito says is true, then we are looking at an all out war, I'm heading to the capital to meet Saito, you stay here and keep in charge until I return", he then grabbed off the wall behind his desk a long black broad sword.

The handle was gold with a red gem in the center, he strapped the sword to his back as he made his way to the door, Jonathan nodded as he walked out of the door. Jonathan sighed as he slumped into the guild masters chair and rubbed his bald head and said to no one, "What has that boy gotten himself into?"

* * *

><p>Later<p>

* * *

><p>It was not long till the tips of the castle could be seen in the distance, no matter how many time Saito saw them, he was still blown away by the knowledge of being in a magical world, one of swords and sorcery, any nerd of RPG's would be ecstatic to live in a world like this…<p>

But Saito had seen the darker side of this world, he had seen corruption and depravity to the highest extent. It seemed corruption and power exist in every world, it sickened him to see it in such a beautiful world.

But he had also seen the best of this world, his friends, his guild members, the princess and the girl that lay in his arms and now it made him worry about the on coming threat, if what was on the papers said were true…then he would have to prepare.

In no time the troop had arrived at the city gates, they were quickly ushered to the castle, along the way civilians and guards whispered amongst them selves as they watched the Duke of Tarbes and his son along with three dozen men bound in chains and carriages.

but they also talked of the mysterious young man and woman riding on top of a large black wolf in black leather armor, some recognized him as Saito Hiraga, for others it was the 'sword of the people', a few recognized him as the bouncer of the Charming Fairy, but two people knew them instantly.

"Saito, Siesta?" the pair heard as they turned to the crowed to see Jessica and Scarron as they were trying to catch up to the troop.

"Jessica, Uncle? What are you doing here?" she asked as they continued to the castle ahead.

"We heard a commotion and came here to investigate, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be back for another week, what is going on?" she asked as she gestured to the troop and the tied up Duke, Saito sighed as he looked at the pair from atop Dusk.

"long story…we'll explain everything later I promise, just stay at the inn until we return" he said as the rode faster to catch up to the troop, leaving a confused and worried Jessica behind,

"Saito?" she said as she watched the pair disappear down the road. It was then that she felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned to face her father as he had a knowing look on his face.

"Don't worry Jessica they will be fine, just trust them" was all he said as she nodded her head and began to walk back to the inn, but not before looking back one last time, a sense of worry building in her soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Tristain Capital, The Royal Castle<strong>

* * *

><p>The Troop soon made it to the castle gates as they dismounted from their steeds and wolf, standing at the gate was Aaron dressed in his grey leather and steel armor, green cloak around his shoulders and the huge broad sword strung on his back.<p>

"Master Aaron glad you could make it" he said as the two embraced in a brief hug before departing, "it was no trouble my boy, when I received your letter I rushed over as fast as I could" he said as he then noticed the troop and prisoners behind them.

"I can see you've been busy…" he said as Saito chuckled nervously, Siesta walked up and bowed to the man, "its good to see you again Aaron" she said as Aaron returned the gesture.

"Siesta you are looking beautiful as ever…and armed" he said as he spied the rapier on her waist, he then turned his attention to his apprentice who chuckled again.

"Yeah…long story short, I trained Siesta to fight and to use Aura" he said as Aaron looked surprised hearing this.

"So it can be taught?" he asked as Saito nodded as Siesta's hand glowed ocean blue. Aaron chuckled as he patted the boy on the shoulder, "hahaha! I'm proud of you boy" he said as Saito smiled at his mentor.

"We should go, we mustn't keep the court waiting" Aaron said as he and the others walked to the gate as it opened. Half way down hallway they were stopped as they were greeted by two people, one of them was a tall man with silver hair, facial hair, a musketeers uniform and a large feathered hat, on his waist was a dark grey rapier.

The individual next to him was none other then, "Louise?" Saito said as the pink haired girl gasped in shock at the boy, "Saito?" she said in shock, "Miss Valliere?" Siesta said as she instantly clung onto the boys arm.

She instantly glared at the small pink haired girl as said girl glared straight back, lighting could be seen sparking between the two while Saito could only chuckled nervously between the two as he tried his best to get out of this situation, the other behind him could only chuckle at the poor boys misfortune.

"Any way what brings you here Louise?" he asked as Louise stopped glaring to look at her former Familiar, she then straightened herself in a professional manner.

"Her majesty Princess Henrietta asked for my presence today, I have no idea why but my father will be in there" she said as Saito nodded as he rubbed the small scar on his forehead remembering the Dukes 'friendly' nature, he then turned to the tall man next to her.

"And who are you " he asked as the man did a small bow to the boy.

"Greetings I am Jean-Jacques Francis, Viscount of Wardes, you may call me Wardes, I am captain of her majesties Griffin Knights and fiancé to Louise de Valliere" he said as he gesture to Louise, Saito's eyes widened as he heard this.

"fiancé?...aren't you a bit old to marry her?" he asked as Louise blushed red with anger while those behind him snickered.

"D-d-d-don't say something like that to your master you perverted DOG!" she yelled as she brought out her crop to slap him.

"ENOUGH!" Agnes yelled as she got in between Saito and Louise "first off Miss Valliere, Saito is no longer your Familiar so you have no right to strike him and second we are expected in the chambers" she said as Louise nodded her head and sheathed her crop, the group began to walk down the hallway as the walked in silence.

"So Wardes, how are you engaged to Louise?" he asked as Louise blushed from the question, Wardes smiled as he continued to walk along side the boy.

"We were arranged to be married from a young age, it was a way to increase the families standing in the royal court and we were friends since Louise was a child" Wardes said as he regaled the tale of their engagement.

"So Saito is it? I had heard stories of your deeds throughout the land and some from the guards here, where did you learn to fight? And where did you come from?" he asked as Aaron narrowed his eyes at the man in suspicion, Saito also noticed as he chose his words carefully.

"Well…I was born and raised in Tarbes, I grew up along side Siesta and her family. When I was seventeen I was summoned to be Louise's Familiar until we were separated and I learned to fight from my Guild Master and Mentor Aaron D'Artagnan, the leader of Dragons Soul" he said as he gestured to Aaron, Louise raised an eyebrow at this.

_'Why is Saito saying that he was born in Tarbes? I thought he said he was from another world…maybe it was to fool my fat_her' she thought as Wardes narrowed his eyes at him.

"That is…interesting, well I hope to see you in action one day Saito" he said as they reached the court chambers.

The court chambers was a round circular room, with twelve different chairs, each one on a pedestal higher then the other, only three of the pedestals were taller then the others, the Kings and Queens throne with the princesses throne slightly below.

In each seat was a different Council Member, ranging from Military Generals to Nobles and Dukes, sitting closest to the queen was a man Saito thought he would never see again.

Duke de Valliere, Louise's father…and Jeanette's murder, his fist tightened as he glared at the man. As soon as their eyes meet the duke was instantly out of his seat.

"YOU!" they both yelled out as they marched at each other, "HOW DARE YOU COME NEAR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN YOU COMMONER TRASH! I WARNED YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF I SEE YOU AGAIN!" he yelled as he drew his wand as wind started to gather at the end.

"I GOT A FEW THINGS I NEED TO SAY TO YOU AS WELL YOU MONSTER!" Saito yelled back as he began to draw Judgment from his sheath.

"ENOUGH!" a powerful voice rung out as they both turned to face the door way as the Duke paled at the woman before them,

Standing next to the Queen and princess was a woman with long pink hair, her face was similar to Louise but more mature and regal. She was dressed in a beautiful purple dress that showed she was of Noble decent. Her name was Karin Duchesse de La Valliere, Former bodyguard to Queen Marianne and Louise's Mother as wel as wife of Duke Valliere.

"There will be no fighting before the Queen, UNDERSTOOD!" she yelled as both men glared at each other as they sheathed their weapons.

"but-" Saito argued before he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned as Aaron shook his head.

"Not now Saito, we have no evidence against him and he is not the reason we are here" he whispered as Saito sighed in anger before he turned back to face the Queen and Princess.

"Forgive me your grace I have a…bad history with the Duke here" he said as the Duke only snarled at the boy.

"Your highness I am within full right to execute this boy if he got near my daughter" he argued but was silenced by his wife glare.

"that may have been the case Duke Valliere, but there is a more pressing matter that we must address and your pitiful feud with the boy is over as of now, understood?" the Queen said as the Duke only growled before he returned to his seat.

"Yes you majesty" he said as he sat back on his chair.

"Good" Queen Marianne said as she, her daughter and Karin walked over and took their seats and signaled to Saito, "Saito Hiraga please step forward" she asked in a kind voice as Saito made his way to the queen, he kneeled before the Royal Family as not to insult them.

"It had come to my attention that you waged a full scale attack on the Duke of Tarbes, is this true?" she asked as Henrietta and Louise's eyes widen in shock, they knew that this was a trial but they were not aware that Saito was apart of it, Saito nodded his head as he raised his head to the Queen.

"Yes your highness, I alone attacked the Duke of Tarbes," he said as Karin looked skeptical at the boy, the queen was intrigued however.

"How did you accomplish this feat I must ask…it is unheard of for someone of your age to attack a fortress by themselves and succeed" she said as Saito stood back up,

"I did it with a new power I discovered five months ago, on my mission to defeat the serial killer Jack the Ripper" he raised his hand as he concentrated, and just like before his hand glowed with dark blue flames that flickered and danced off his fingers. The council members gasped in shock at this, while Wardes narrowed his eyes at the flames.

"WHAT IS THIS MADNESS!" Duke Valliere yelled as he pointed to the flames, Saito raised his hand to the council.

"This is a new power that exists within all those born without Magic, I call it Aura…the power of the Soul" he said as the Queen and Princess looked in awe at the flames, the flames danced and twirled around his hand, she could admit that it was beautiful.

"What can it do?" a man asked as he watched the flames, he was a tall blonde haired man with piercing blue eyes. He was dressed in a military uniform and was seated two chairs from the queen,

"I can't go into much detail General, but it has many applications that enhance my natural abilities. But from what I can guess, I still have a long way to got before I can be considered a master" he said as the man smiled at his response.

"It is nice to see that you are a modest one, I can see how my son was bested by you" he said as Saito looked confused, It was then that he realized "are you…" he said as the man nodded.

"Yes my name is Pierce de Gramont, General to her majesties army and Father of Guiche de Gramont" he said as Guiche waved to his father, " I had heard that you bested my son in combat after he had preformed a shameful act" he said as he turned his attention to his son, who chuckled nervously as he tried to evade his fathers gaze.

"Yes I did General, but afterwards we became friends and I believe he has cleaned up his act" Saito said as Guiche sighed in relief at Saito defending him, the man smiled then laughed a hearty chuckle at this.

"Hahaha! For which I must be thankful for! The boy needed some sense slapped into him, I am glad he has a good friend" he said as he sat back down.

"Now back to the matter at hand, Saito why was it that you attacked the Duke of Tarbes?" the Queen asked as Saito shifted his glare to the bound man.

"There was a wedding in the village that day and his son decided to crash it and try to steal the bride from the groom. When she denied him, she struck him across the face and had angered him by this, he then tried to kill her and her husband with his magic" he said as some of the council members gasped at this, the Queen even glared at the son.

"At first I was only defending my friends when they were attacked, but then he told me about his father, how he cared little for his own peoples well fare and would allow his son to do horrible things…and when I attacked I discovered two things" he said as Agnes walked up to the Queen.

"One…he was harboring the known criminal ring 'Daggers Skull', and Two…" Agnes then handed the papers to the Queen as her eyes widened in shock, "he was working with Reconquista" he said as the council gasped in shock, Duke Valliere flinched when he heard the name, something Aaron did not miss.

"It seems that the Duke was going to allow Albion forces to use his land as a base camp for the invading forces, he was paid with Albion Gold and the promise to allow his son to as many of the Village girls that he could get his hands on" he said as Saito turned his glare to the son who ha a look of fear in his eyes as he backed away from the boy only to be dragged back by the guards.

The Queen had a look of anger on her face as she read the papers in her hands and then handed them to her daughter to read, she too had a look of shock and anger on her face.

"Bring him foreword" she demanded as Agnes dragged the Duke to kneel before the queen, "Duke Avalon of Tarbes, you have been found guilty on the charges of treason and for plotting to over throw the Royal family, how do you plead" General Gramont asked as the Duke glared at the man before he turned to the Queen and Princess, he then seethed as he yelled to the Queen.

"You are a weak ruler just like your husband! You have all this power and authority yet you do nothing with it! You act as if commoners and nobles can live in peace!" he then spat at her feet as he snarled at her.

"But we are better then them! We own them! We rule them! We should be able to do what we want to them! And when Reconquista invades and rules this land! I will stand over your corpse as your head is placed on a pike! And watch as your daughter is defiled and prostrated! You'll see! you'll see! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" he laughed insanely the council growled in anger.

Before anyone knew it Saito was in front of the man as he struck him across the face, his fist glowing blue as bits of blood and teeth flew from the mans mouth as he collapsed to the ground groaning and screamed in pain.

Saito growled in anger as he grabbed him by the hem of his vest and lifted him up to face him, **"That will never happen!"** Saito said as he his eyes glowed blue in anger and his voiced booming with Aura all where silent as they listened.

**"So long as there is still a single drop of blood running through my veins! I will never allow that to happen! Do you hear me! Anyone who dares to harm the Kingdom or the Princess! Will rue the day they ticked me off!"** Saito yelled as he slugged him once more across the face knocking him unconscious, the room was silent as they heard the boys proclamation.

Aaron had a smile on his face as he once again saw the potential Saito had within him. Siesta smiled as he stood tall against the man who had tormented her village for so long, Kirche blushed as she saw her beloved Saito looks so cool and handsome, her words, it made her think of some less then savoury thoughts.

Guiche, Montmorency and Tabitha were impressed at his resolve and his determination. The Queen had a smile on her face as she saw the boy proclaim his protection of herself and the Kingdom and in him she saw an opportunity to bring the two classes together.

Henrietta blushed at Saito's proclamation, it made her heart flutter as she felt safe in his presence.

"Get him out of here" Agnes ordered as the guards grabbed the unconscious man and dragged him and his son to the dungeon, the Queen then turned to her advisors.

"This is troubling, if Reconquista does plan to invade then we would be powerless to face them" the Queen said, one of her advisors a tall Brown haired man stood up.

"But it seems that none of this can be accomplished until the Prince of Albion is found" he said as the nodded their heads.

"Indeed…at the moment they can't accomplish this until he is dead and no one knows his location" Agnes said, "but in the unlikely case that they do find him we need to prepare" she continued as they nodded in concern.

"If I may interrupt?" Aaron spoke up as they all turned to him,

"You may" the Queen said as Aaron bowed to the Queen, "State your name and occupation" Agnes said as the man nodded,

"My name is Aaron D'Artagnan your majesty and I am the Guild master of Dragon Soul and Saito's Master" he said as the Queen nodded.

"I had heard of your Guild, they are quite honorable and brave from what my men say" she said, Aaron continued after she was done.

"Thank you my Liege, if War does break out between Albion and Tristain I would like to volunteer t myself and my Guild to fight by your side, if you will have us my Queen" he said as the Queen rose from her throne and walked to the kneeling man, she placed a hand on his shoulder as he looked up to her.

"I would be honored to have your serves Sir D'Artagnan" she said as she gestured him to stand.

"We will await your command my Queen" he said as he returned to stand by Saito and Siesta, the Queen returned to her seat, "In the mean time we must prepare and gather our forces. Luckily my daughter is arranged to marry the heir of Germania, so we may have their forces to assist us, until then I advise you all to prepare and Tarbes must be evacuated and prepared for Albion's forces to arrive, meeting adjourned" she said as everyone began to leave.

As everyone began to leave Saito felt a hand on his arm as he turned to face Henrietta, "Saito I need to speak with you can you meet me and Louise in my chambers" she asked in a hush voice as Saito nodded.

"I'll be back Siesta ok" he said and followed the princess.

* * *

><p>Henrietta's Chambers<p>

* * *

><p>Henrietta turned to face the pair as they kneeled to the princess, "Louise, Saito, I need you to preform a task for me" she said as they nodded. "As you are aware I am to be married to the Prince of Germania…but you see I need you to retrieve a certain item for me…from Albion" she said as their eyes widened.<p>

"Albion…what's in Albion that so important your majesty?" Louise asked as Saito wondered as well.

"it was a letter I sent to Prince Wales…if anyone found out about it my marriage with Germania would be over and it would leave our country defenseless…so I ask this of you my friends to retrieve the letter and insure that no one finds out" she begged as Louise nodded.

"I promise your highness on the house of Valliere" Louise said as she kneeled down further to the floor, Saito nodded as he walked over to the Princess and placed his hand on her shoulder something Louise did not like at al.

"You have my word Henrietta we will retrieve that letter" Saito said as he smiled to the girl.

Henrietta blushed as she nodded her head, "Thank you Saito…it fills me with joy to hear that" she said as she then gave them an envelop and a ring, "give these to Wales when you see him, he will know its me" she said as they nodded suddenly Saito stopped when he felt a presence by the door.

Acting quickly he lunged at the door and grabbed the figure by the collar and threw him to the floor, he was surprised to see.

"GUICHE!" he yelled as the boy chuckled nervously at the glaring figure before him, "How much did you hear!" Louise yelled as he chuckled "Um…everything and I would like to offer my serves" Guiche said as Saito dragged him to his feet.

"Aren't you General Gramonts son?" Henrietta asked as he nodded, "yes your majesty and I would like to fulfill my duty to you as his son" she said as Saito and Louise eyed him skeptically.

_'he probably just wants to flirt with others girls away from Montmorency' _they both thought at the same time, Henrietta didn't know that and just smiled at him obliviously.

"Of course sir Gramont, I would be honored if you did" she said, Saito sighed as he heard this.

"all right well we better leave tomorrow first thing in the morning, I'll meet you two at the gate" he said as he and Guiche began to leave the room, Louise reached out to grab his arm but hesitated at the last second and watched him disappear.

She sighed and left the room, Henrietta sighed as she watched them leave "Founder protect them," she said as turned to look out of the window, little did they know that Wardes was just outside the room as he heard everything and grinned wickedly.

* * *

><p>Later that night at the Charming Fairy<p>

* * *

><p>"A secret mission?" Siesta asked as she and Saito lay in bed, when Saito returned he was bombarded with questions both from Jessica and Siesta, Saito nodded as he lay beside her.<p>

"Yeah, the Princess wants us to head to Albion and retrieve an item for her, I can't go into much detail but its something I have to do" he said as he held her closer to him, Siesta nodded as she too held him closer.

"That means you'll be gone for a while" she said as Saito nodded again, "Yeah" he said and averted his gaze. "You'll be back soon right?" she asked as Saito turned to face her.

"Yeah…I'll be back as soon as we have the letter, I promise" she smiled when she heard this "Good…" they remained silent for what seemed an eternity until she spoke up one last time.

"I love you…Saito," she said as Saito smiled and said "And I love you…Siesta"

* * *

><p>Later that Morning Tristain Capital<p>

* * *

><p>The early morning fog rolled in as Saito, Louise and Guiche packed their gear onto their respective rides, Saito finished strapping the final piece of Armor unto Dusk as he prepared to ride off, he was dressed in his Hunters armor, with his four pistols attached, two on his chest and two on his waist, his sawn off shotgun strapped to his lower back as he draped his black cloak around his body, "you all ready to go" he asked as the two nodded, suddenly the ground started to crack as Louise looked down just in time to be tackled by a large mole like creature with a small blue triangle on its forehead, "Verdante!" Guiche said as he saw his Familiar.<p>

"Wh-what is it doing!" Louise asked as she was smothered by the mole, the mole continued to sniff at the girl as it drew closer to her, "he must have seen the ring, my Verdante absolutely loves gems, especially if they hold significant value" Guiche explained as Saito looked intrigued.

"You don't say? I guess it would make sense being a mole and all" Saito said as the two conversed between each other.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP TALKING! AND GET THIS THING OFF ME!" she yelled, suddenly a gust of wind shot out of nowhere as the mole was sent flying a short distance away, "Verdante!" Guiche yelled as he ran over to his familiar.

They looked up to see a man descending towards them riding on a huge Griffin, "Wardes?" Louise said as she saw her fiancé, "what are you doing here?" she asked as he set down.

"The princess asked me to accompany you on your journey, she believes that you would be safe with the captain of the Griffin Knights. Plus I wanted to make sure my fiancé was safe on this journey" he said as Louise blushed when he picked her up bridal style and placed her on his griffin.

Saito narrowed his eyes at him, he had strange feeling about the guy, something was telling him not to trust him. He needed to keep an eye on this guy, as Louise and Wardes began to ride off Saito and Guiche followed behind them out of ear shot.

"Guiche something's not right abiut this, I need you to keep an eye on him ok" he said as Guiche gained a serious look on his face as he nodded. Little did they know how right Saito would be, and by the time they found out it would be too late.

* * *

><p><strong>And Scene, Here is chapter Seven of Abandoned Hero, sorry for the wait I had block courses at University and I could not update as often, I decided to make this chapter a two part, please tell me what you think and let me know in the review box or PM me.<strong>

**Enjoy Masseffect-TxS**


	8. Chapter VIII: The Traitor Part II

Zero no Tsukaima: Abandoned Hero of Zero

After the capture of the criminal Fouquet Louise's Father forces the contract between them to break forever…but this in not the end of our hero Saito as he now strives for not himself but for the people of Tristain as he becomes the sword of the people, the dog of the kingdom and the abandoned hero.

* * *

><p>Chapter VIII: The Traitor Part II<p>

* * *

><p>"So Saito" Saito sighed in annoyance when he heard his name being called again by Wardes "You have evaded most of my questions about your powers and I find it quite annoying, so as Captain of the Griffin Knights I feel as though I have a right to know" he said as Saito glared at him.<p>

Louise turned around to face him as she rode on Wardes lap, "Please just answer him Saito, otherwise he won't stop asking about it" she begged as she now wished she had brought Silver with her so she could ride ahead of them.

"look all I know is that this power awoke inside of me in a time of great distress, and mage can't use them, probably has something to do with the magic already inside of them" Saito said as Wardes looked skeptical.

"Could any members of your family do this?" he asked as Saito had a sad look on his face, he actually hadn't thought of his family since Tarbes.

"I…had a family once...but they're gone...its just me now" Saito said as Louise looked at the boy and felt sad for him, Guiche too felt sorry for him, he along side Kirche, Tabitha, Siesta, Montmorency, Aaron and Colbert were the only ones who knew of Saito's true origins, Saito sighed as he looked up to the sky,

"But I know that one day I will see them again" Saito said as he thought about his home in another world.

"I am…sorry to hear that" Wardes said as he narrowed his eyes at the boy, he then looked ahead as he began to see a small village ahead, the village was mostly surrounded by stone and rock with the building themselves mostly carved into the stone.

"There it is the Port Village, La Rochelle" Wardes said as they began to enter the town, "So Guiche what do you know about Albion?" Saito asked as they rode down the streets.

"Albion is a floating continent and the only way to reach it is on a ship when the moons are closer together" Guiche said just as a large shadow passed over them, Saito looked up in time to see an amazing sight.

Flying above was what looked like a 1785 French Frigate completely made of wood and had sails, except at the bottom of the ship was two white wings similar to that of planes in his world.

Saito could only watch in amazement as the ship flew in the sky and disappeared in the distance, "Wow!" was all he could say as he watched the ship sail away, no matter what he saw in this world there was always something new that just blew his mind away.

"We shall stay here for tonight understood?" he said as Guiche instantly nodded his head. "Yes Viscount Wardes", Saito didn't say anything as he just nodded his head and got off of Dusk.

"Saito its rude not to say anything" she said as she was about to bring out her crop.

"Its all right Louise, he is entitled to his opinion of me, I for one have no care for him" he said as he walked into the inn, Saito had just finished unstrapping the last of the bags when he turned to see Louise looking at him, he then realized that they were alone.

The sun began to set as the two stared at each other, they had not spoken since her father had banished him from her services, an awkward silence hung in the air,

"You uh…you look good Louise" Saito managed to say as Louise blushed slightly at his words.

"y-you too Saito" she said as she walked over to the railing and leaned against it like Saito as they watched the setting sun, "so…you are apart of a guild I heard" she said as Saito nodded his head.

"Yeah I have been an official member of Dragons Soul for the past eight months now, Aaron took me on as his apprentice while I was working at his shop, I didn't even know until I joined" Saito said as he chuckled remembering his face when he found out.

"Amazing...and I also heard you're in a re-re-relationship?" she asked as he voice slightly trembled at the word, Saito nodded oblivious to her stutter.

"Yeah…me and Siesta became a couple after my first mission, it was a fight with a Toad Demon, I tell you I would have died if I didn't find that grenade" he said as Louise looked confused.

"A Grenade, what is that?" she asked as Saito chuckled as he realized they did not have them in this world.

"Sorry you don't know, a grenade is a small device that is designed to explode when the pin is pulled. After the fight I found a dozen more of them…but most of them were old and wouldn't function anymore, so I only have three of them now and I only use them as a last resort" he said as he patted the pouch that contained the last three explosives.

"That's quite interesting…and how is your relationship with the Ma- I mean Siesta" she asked as she figured calling her a maid would insult Saito, Saito smiled as he looked out to the setting sun.

"Its been amazing, she always listens to me, she cares for me and she generally loves me for who I am, everyday is like a new day for me and I just find my self happy waking up beside her" Louise instantly blushed at this.

_'BESIDE HER!' _she mentally screamed as she thought of the many devious acts the two could have done in her head.

"But I guess the thing I like about her most…is that she was the first one to every treat me nice since I arrived in this world and she makes me so happy, like all of my troubles are washed away in her presence…its indescribable" he said as a small smile grew in his face, while Louise hid her sorrow behind an understanding face, Saito then turned around to face her.

He then walked over and embraced her in a warm hug, "I'm sorry that I couldn't be the Familiar you wanted or the Familiar that you needed…but I'm happy for your engagement and I hope you have a good life" he said as he held her in his arms.

Louise fought back the tears that threatened to escape her eyes, right now she just wanted to stay like this. "Its ok Saito…you were the best Familiar I ever had…and thank you" she said as Saito released his hold as she soon missed the warmth of his embrace, she then turned around and sprinted away from him as tears began to fall.

**"that was…interesting"** Derflinger said as he popped put of the sheath, Saito turned to look at the sword.

"Hey Derf you have been quiet for sometime, why the silence?" he asked as he sat down on the packs and leaned the sword against the stone railing.

**"Well if you must know partner I have been gathering energy to replicate the Weapon Mastery Ability and bonding it to your blood, and let me tell you it is hard"** the sword said as Saito chuckled at him.

**"Do you have any idea how much concentration it takes to replicate something like this? Especially without Void Magic? Very hard I might add!"** Saito laughed some more followed by Derf and Dusk as the Wolf came over to lay beside his master.

"So how goes it then?" Saito asked as he scratched behind Dusks ear earing a happy bark from the large wolf.

**"Its almost done, but at the moment I need to take a break before I burn myself out, so I'd say I'd need three days of rest before I can continue and I should be done in two days time" **he said as Saito nodded, Derflinger noticed his expression.

**"what's the matter partner, you look troubled?" **Saito turned to face the sword as he gained a serious look on his face.

He placed his hand to his chin as he spoke "Its this Wardes guy, there is something about him I just don't like, he says that the princess ordered him to accompany us on this mission but he never proved it, and the princess would have told us if she was going to send us an escort…something's off" Saito said as thought back to his first meeting with Wardes.

**"You're right about that partner, there is something off with that guy, but not much we can do until he does something. Until then better keep a close eye on him"** Derf said as Saito nodded as he gathered his belongings and walked inside.

* * *

><p>Later at Dinner<p>

* * *

><p>An awkward silence hung around the four as they ate they dinner in silence, Guiche and Saito sat on one side with Derf on the edge of the table and Dusk at his feet.<p>

While on the other half were Louise and Wardes as they ate together "that is an interesting pet you have there Saito" Wardes said breaking the silence as he reached out to pet the wolf, only to receive a growl from the wolf, Saito patted his head which calmed the large wolf.

"He is not a pet, he is my friend and partner" he said as Louise looked in awe at the wolf, while she had seen the wolf before when she worked at the Charming Fairy, she was still amazed at the legendary creature.

"I see…I have heard that Ebony Wolves were ferociously loyal to their master, you must have been very lucky to find him" he said as a sad and angry look came on Saito's face.

Wardes then turned his attention to Guiche "So I had heard that you two engaged in a duel am I correct" he said as Guiche instantly started to choke on his food, after dislodging the food he started to explain himself.

"We-well I, you see, it was kind of" he was cut off as Wardes turned his attention back to Saito, "I also hear that you are quite the swordsman now Saito and that you took down a square class Mage by yourself" he said as Saito nodded.

"I also had heard you defeated a Toad Demon, a Cerberus, a Minotaur and a Troll. Those are some great feats accomplished by someone your age" he said as Saito narrowed his eyes at him.

"You seem pretty well informed, most of those accomplishments are usually filed at the Guild" he said as the man waved a hand in front of himself.

"Well as Captain of the Griffin Knights I am privy to such knowledge and most of the accomplishments are paid through the bounty roster supplied by the Kingdom" he said as Saito nodded at that.

"Which is why I have grown quite interested in you Saito and would like to engage in a practice match" he said as Guiche and Louise gasped in shock at this, Saito on the other hand raised an eyebrow at this.

"Our ship does not leave until tomorrow evening and it would be rather dull to waste the day away doing nothing, so why not have a 'friendly' spar to pass the time" he said as he laced his fingers together.

"Wardes you cant be serious!" Louise said as Saito leaned back into his chair, "Saito you can't fight him" she said as Saito calmly took a sip of his drink, as if he wasn't even fazed by the man's challenge.

"Its fine Louise, I agree that a 'friendly' spar would do us good" he said as he narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Saito…" she said as she looked at him, "as your master I order you not to fight him" she said, Saito looked at her as he raised his left hand.

"I'm not your Familiar anymore Louise and I have a right to fight who I want and when" he said as she then remembered that he was no longer her familiar, Wardes then turned to her and smiled.

"Don't worry Louise my dear, I promise to go easy on him and hold back as much as I can" he said as Saito chuckled on the inside, as if he could defeat Saito now, maybe in the past but not now.

"Well it is getting late and we must retire to our rooms, come Louise" he said as he stood from his seat, Saito raised an eyebrow at this, "your sharing a room?" he said as Louise instantly blushed at this.

"Wardes you can't be serious, we are not even married" she said as fidgeted with her skirt, a bright blush adorned her face.

"its fine Louise we are engaged after all, besides…" he said as he leaned in to whisper into her ear, "I have something to tell you" he said as she gasped in shock, Saito on the other hand hid his mouth behind his cup as he looked incredulous at the pair.

"Wow…could you not look anymore like a pedophile whispering into her ear like that" he said as Deflinger, Dusk and Guiche burst into laughter and Wardes had a angry and red look on his face.

Louise started blushing and sputtering nonsense as Wardes dragged her away from the table, little did they know of a hooded figure in the background with streaks of green hair escaping from her hood.

* * *

><p>Later that night<p>

* * *

><p>The two moons closer now then they ever where shone pink and blue as they bathed the world in a warm light, "Ahh~ such a romantic night this is" Guiche said as he stared out from the balcony window.<p>

Saito looked up from his bed as he was sharpening Judgment with a whetstone, Dusk lay resting on the floor with Deflinger leaning against the bed, "What part of this is romantic?" he gestured to the two bedroom room that they were sharing.

"Never mind you would not understand being relation less and all" Guiche said as Saito then grinned at him, "Actually I am in a relationship if you must know" Saito said as he went back to sharpening his sword.

"WHAT!" Guiche yelled as he was instantly at the foot of his bed, "YOU'RE IN A RELATIONSHIP!" he said as Saito continued to grin at his friend.

"Yep…you remember Siesta, she is my girlfriend, we even share the same bed" he said with a cheeky grin as Guiche looked on in shock, he then grabbed at his head as he made a comical scream before collapsing to the floor.

Saito looked over the edge as he saw the Casanova muttering while curled up in a ball, "Damn you…sleeping the same bed as a hot girl, I am so jealous" he said as Saito chuckled nervously at the boy.

He then shot straight up as he got a determined look on his face, "Well then I will go and keep watch for tonight" he said as he began to leave the room, but before he could reach the door nob.

"You're going to go and flirt around aren't you?" he said as Guiche did not answer as he bolted straight from the room leaving Saito to chuckle at him.

"He is out flirting and I have to fight a Griffin Knight Captain with an ego problem…where's the logic in that?" Saito asked himself as he resumed sharpening Judgment's edge.

Saito admired the blade forged by him and his master, the blue orb at the hilt of he blade glowed with a small white flame in the center, he stared at the flame as it flicked in the orb.

**"Partner" **Derflingers voice broke him out of the trans as he realized he was back in the room he looked at his partner and then down at the blade,

"hey Derf…do we still have any idea about this stone" he said as he tapped the blue orb in the blade, "Like where did it come from? Or what it can do?" he asked as he leaned back on the bed, the sword remained silent as it thought for a while.

**"Sorry partner even I still have no idea what it is…all we know is that it fell to earth roughly six thousand years ago and rested at the bottom of the lake, other then that its still a mystery" **he said as Saito nodded and stared at the blade. Questions without answers swirling in his head as he stared at the mysterious stone, hoping to unlock the secrets it contains.

It was then Saito wondered, "I wonder how Guiche is going?"

**SLAP!**

He was answered with a resonating slap that made it all the way to his room as Saito, Dusk and Derfliner burst out laughing at the boys miss fortune.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Louise and Wardes<p>

* * *

><p>The two sat in their chairs as they reminisced on the day they were engaged to be wed, "You were always pouting in that small boat ever since you were a child Louise" Louse blushed as she remembered that particular event, she had accidently blown up the stables and her father yelled at her that day.<p>

so she retreated to the lake beside their manor on a small boat, he had appeared to her that day and comforted her, it was one of the few memories that made her happy, "geez you didn't have to bring that up" she said as she quietly sipped her wine,

"But even back then I sensed a powerful spirit inside of you" he said as she looked up in surprise, "A powerful spirit?" she said as he got up from his chair and walked behind her.

"Louise you have a very special type of magic that only you can use…after this mission let us wed Louise" he said as she gasped in shock at this sudden impulse.

"M-Marry, but why such a sudden arrangement?" she asked as she hid behind her cup, Wardes smiled as he held his glass of wine in his hand.

"I don't plan to be captain of the Griffin Knights forever, I plan to rule a small country one day. In fact I plan to be a noble who will move the whole of Halkeginia" he said as ambition and dedication echoed in his voice, Louise blushed as she felt his presence in front of her holding her chin in his hands.

"and I will always protect you Louise".

For some reason it did not feel right when he said those words, it was as if she wished someone else would say them to her, a certain black haired blue eyed swordsman entered her mind.

"Saito" she whispered to herself as f he were standing before her, Wardes looked slightly surprised at this as Louise instantly realised her slip of the tongue. "N-no that no what I meant, y-y-you see I had thought he was dead and seeing him alive is-"

Wardes only chuckled as he stood, "It is alright Louise…seeing someone you thought of dead can do things to a heart, it is late and it would be best if you rest now" he said as he made his way to the door.

"I shall keep watch for tonight" was all he said as he left her alone in the room, once he was out of the room he turned just as a hooded figure passed him as he gave a subtle nod before walking down the hall as he thought of the of he was to fight tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Midday La Rochelle<p>

* * *

><p>The morning sun rose into midday as two fighters stood at an equal distance from each other, the two had decided to duel away from unwanted attention as they stood at the back of the local inn.<p>

Wardes stood before him with both hands resting on the pommel of his Rapier as the blades flat tip touched the ground, "Shall we begin then Saito?" he asked Saito nodded his head, Louise on the other hand was not happy about this.

"Saito please stop this that's an order!" she said as she desperately tried to stop the duel, Saito only shook his head "You keep forgetting Louise…" Saito said as he drew Derflinger from his sheath and held the blade's tip an inch from the ground "I am no longer your familiar…" he said as he analyzed his opponent.

"there is not much you can do Louise, when a honorable man face's an opponent, he cannot help but wonder if he is stronger then the other and action must be taken" he said with a smirk as he raised his blade forward.

"But do not worry my dear I shall do my best to hold my strength" he said as Saito smirked as well, "same here" Saito narrowed his eyes as he brought the sword to the front of his body.

_'All I know is that he is a mage and from the looks of it he can handle a sword' _he thought as he watched the mans stance, it was good real good, he then smirked as he saw the slightest errors.

_'But nowhere nearly as good as Master Aaron's' _he thought as he then charged straight at Wardes bring the sword in a forward arch, Wardes dodged the attack and thrust his rapier forward in hopes to strike at the boys stomach.

Saito jumped back up as he quickly sent a flurry of swipes at the man, but Wardes dodged each and every strike, Wardes then tried to swipe at the boy only for their blades to lock with each other, small sparks erupted from the blades as the glared at each other.

"You're quite skilled for someone of your age! I will admit its given me a bit of a challenge!" he said as Saito smirked back at him.

"I'll admit your good too, but compared to my master…" he then caught the man by surprise as he struck his fist straight into the mans stomach causing him to stumble back as Saito the preformed a round house kick to his chest.

Sending the man flying back into a pile of barrels, Saito then placed his sword at his side as he looked at the humiliated man "You may as well be a kid with a toy" he said as he prepared to sheath Derflinger.

Until heard chanting as his senses instantly flared up as he saw the man point his tip at Saito, **"PARTNER LOOK OUT!" **Derflinger shouted as Wardes finished the incantation and shouted.

"AIR STRIKE!" as a huge gust of wind gathered at the tip, with little time to react Saito brought up his hand and summoned his Aura,

"REFLECT" he yelled as a blue barrier appeared in front of his hand, the two powers collided together causing a powerful explosion to occur, dust and rocks were blown into the air as the alleyway was blanketed in a thick black smoke.

Saito was flung backwards as he slammed painfully into the wall, he groaned in pain as he felt his back ache from the force of the blast. He looked up as he saw that Wardes had been flung back as well but was getting back up as well.

He glared at Saito as he brought up his Rapier for another attack, until a mass of pink hair stood in between the two as she shielded Saito "LORD WARDES THAT'S ENOUGH!" she said as the man glared before he sheathed his weapon.

"I apologies Louise I…must have used more then I had intended..." he said as Saito got up off the ground, Saito sheathed Derflinger as Wardes walked over to him.

"I apologies my boy I had underestimated your abilities, you are quite skilled…" he said as he raised his hand towards the boy, Saito only looked at the hand before he grasped it in his own.

"A good duel then, I hope next time we got at it will be at our full strength" Wardes said as the two men started tighten their grip on the other, Saito nodded through narrowed eyes "Same…" was all he said as Wardes and Louise left the alley way leaving Saito by himself.

"**You felt it too? Huh partner?"** Derflinger said as he popped his head out of the sheath, Saito nodded as he looked back at the blast radius of their duel.

"Yeah it was brief, but in that one moment…he was trying to kill me"

* * *

><p>Saito stood near the railing as he watched the setting sun, a million questions were buzzing in his head, at times like this he liked to be alone and secluded with his thoughts, he had started to look over the clues. Images of the fight still played in his head as he remembered the look in the mans eyes and the killing intent he could feel from him.<p>

'_Something is not right…he didn't show any proof or evidence to say the princess sent him, then he starts asking all these questions about who I am and my loyalties, he even tried to dwell into my powers...he is up to something but what?' _he thought as he tired to find a connection, he sighed as he got off the railing.

_'it doesn't matter, we have a mission to complete and we have little time to do it'_ he thought to himself as he started to walk back to the inn, before he could leave he saw Dusk and Guiche running up to him.

"Saito there you are, hurry we have to go now" Guiche said as he noidded and began to follow the mage. Suddenly the ground began to shake as a towering golem made of earth and stone, the figure was huge and lumbering with spiked collars around the wrist and bits and pieces of moss grew on its surface.

"T-that's an earth Golem!" Guiche exclaimed as he looked at the towering behemoth, Saito however had seen this particular Golem nine months ago.

"Which means…" he was cut off a hearty laugh could be heard on top of the golem. Standing on top was a woman with long green hair, oval shaped glasses and dressed in green and blue like robes, she then smirked as she looked at the two before her.

"it has been a long time now hasn't it…Saito Hiraga" she said as she licked her lips at the now grown young man.

Saito narrowed his eyes as he recognized the woman before him, "Fouquet…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Louise and Wardes<p>

* * *

><p>"What? Saito and Guiche left?" Louise asked as Wardes finished packing the last of their belongings onto he back of his griffin, he nodded as he tightened the straps.<p>

"Yes I am afraid Saito was called back to the guild for some important business and Gramont ordered his son return to the academy" he saod as he lied through his teeth to the small pink haired mage, she looked saddened as she thought about the boy.

Wardes saw her look and comforted her as he placed her on the back of the Griffin, "Worry not my dear we can complete this mission without them" he said as they galloped towards the docks, they soon arrived at the docks, a large tree greeted them.

The tree was hollowed out and a winding staircase could be seen circling the tree leading to several large docks, docked at the port was a large French Frigate as it prepared to cast off into the sky, Louise looked back as if expecting to see Saito running to catch up to her.

But he never came as she sadly bordered the ship, all the while Wardes grinned as he looked over the edge as he imagined the trouble Saito must be facing.

* * *

><p>Back with Saito and Guiche<p>

* * *

><p>Saito dodged another attack as he quickly sliced off the giants arm, the creature did not howl in pain as it felt none, Fouquet smirked at the boy.<p>

"Nice try Saito! But you'll never be able to defeat my Golem! So long as I am surrounded by this much earth!" she yelled as she waved her wand again as the giant sent another fist attack at the boy, Saito dodged again as he slashed again this time slicing one of its legs off.

"What are you doing here Fouquet? You should be in prison!" he yelled as he dodged again as the woman gave a haughty laugh

"It does not matter, all you need to know is that I am paying you back, for sending me to PRISON!" she yelled at the Golem regained its arm as bits and pieces from the mountain.

Saito cursed as he saw this, he knew that the longer he fought the beast the more tired out he will be. Suddenly metal Valkyries appeared around Saito as they protected him, he looked to his left as Guiche held out his rose like wand.

"Do not forget that I too am an Earth Mage" he proclaimed as he ordered the Valkyries to attack, they were quickly swatted away by the giant.

Saito then pulled out one of his pistols, a 1720 French pistol and fired at the woman. Only for her to summon a mass of dirt to protect her from the small metal ball, the bullet sinking into the dirt, Saito swapped out again as he drew two more and fired two rounds again, only for the same result to occur.

"HAHAHAHAH! You'll have to do better then that child!" Fouquet proclaimed as she waved her wand and the Golem reasoned by raising its fist back, it then sent the fist flying towards Saito as he stood still while the attack came flying towards him.

As the fist struck a huge dust cloud erupted as it blanketed where the boy stood, "SAITO!" Guiche yelled as he saw the boy disappear into the dust, Fouquet smirked assuming that she had won.

When suddenly the dust was blown away as Saito glowed with Aura, while he held back the giants fist with his own bare right hand.

"WHAT!" she yelled as she saw the boy holding back her monsters attack, Saito grinned as he held the fist back. Guiche noted that his Aura had changed colour again.

Instead of Dark Blue or Red like flames he was coated in Emerald Green flames as his pupils now glowed green instead of blue, he smirked at the surprised look on her face.

**"You wanted better Fouquet…" **he said as he then flung the fist upwards as the giant stumbled back from the force, Saito then reared his fist back as the Aura coated his right fist, the Golem roared as he flung it fist forward.

**"THEN TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!"** he yelled as the two fists swung foreword and collided with each other, a huge shockwave exploded as the earth fist crumpled followed by the entire right side of the Golem being blown apart.

Fouquet was soon flung back from the force as she slammed straight into the side of the cliff and then fell to the ground.

she began to rise until she noticed a pair of feet in front of her, soon followed by the tip of a blade pointed right at her face. She looked up to see Emerald green eyes glaring right back at her, instantly she was on her feet as she darted back from the teen.

She then had to dodge again as Dusk went in for a bite barley evading the Wolfs jaws, Dusk growled as he stood beside his master.

"Damn it, take this!" she exclaimed as she launched a volley of earth at the teen and wolf, but before it could reach them a hail of Ice and Fire blasted the attacks away, surprised they looked up to see Tabitha and Kirche riding on the back of Sylphid, Saito was more surprised then anyone.

**"Kirche? Tabitha? What the heck are you doing here?"** Saito asked as the dragon began to descend to the ground, Kirche smiled as she waved to the boy,

"Well we followed you of course" she said, a tick mark formed on Guiche's head "THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN ANYTHING!" he yelled at the girls.

Fouquet cursed at the sudden change "So…this is the new power you have discovered? Wardes wasn't kidding when he said you had a few surprises" she said as Saito instantly appeared before her, blade now inches from her neck, she could barely move as his glowing green eyes glared into her soul.

**"Talk! What do you know about Wardes? what the hell is going on?" **he spoke in a grave and dangerous voice as she began to sweat slightly, it didn't help that Dusk was growling angrily at her.

"I would love to tell you, but my job is already done…" she said as the wall behind her crumbled into dirt as she slipped into the wall, before he could grab her she was already gone, the Aura soon died as Saito's eyes returned to normal.

"Damn it she was just a decoy!" Saito yelled as he slammed his fist into the stonewall, "Saito what wrong?" Kirche asked as Saito turned to face them, "Wardes…he's a traitor…he's working for Reconquista and he has Louise!" he said as they gasped in shock.

"What! But why would he do that?" Kirche asked as Saito shook his head.

"I don't know but we have to stop them, which way is the pier?" he asked as Guiche pointed the way.

"That way to the large tree!" he said as Saito instantly got on Dusks back and bolted towards the great tree. Guiche Tabitha and Kirche followed behind on Sylphid, as the boy and wolf bolted down the streets while the wolf ducked and dodged every obstacle in its path.

The wolf moved with the grace of a wild beast as it finally reached the docks, only to watch as the ship flew off into the distance, Saito instantly jumped off as he ran to the ship in a vain attempt to catch the flying vessel.

"LOUISE!" he yelled at the ship, but it was too late, the ship was long gone.

On the ship Louise looked out as she saw Tristain grew further and further from her, she sighed as she watched the clouds pass her by, while she was saddened that Saito had decided to return back to Dragons Soul she knew that she had a mission to complete. And she would do anything to achieve it, but deep inside she knew something wasn't right.

"Is something troubling you Louise?" a voice spoke behind her as she turned around to see her fiancé Wardes as he held a sympathetic look on his face, she shook her head as she turned to face him.

"No it nothing…I just kind of wish Saito didn't have to leave us" she said as Wardes nodded his head.

"I can understand Louise but Saito has other responsibilities that he needs to attend to, he is a man after all" he said as she nodded before Wardes walked out of the room a snide grin on his face as he left.

* * *

><p>Back with the others<p>

* * *

><p>Saito slammed his fist into the ground as he vented his anger on the ground, "Damn it I should have seen it coming!" he yelled as he thought of his failure.<p>

"Of course he was a traitor! Why else would he tag along? He wanted us to find the Prince and now…damn it!" he yelled again he struck the earth once more, a small crater forming from each strike, his eyes burned like blue flames as his Aura coursed through his body.

Suddenly he was slapped across the face as he fell to the ground, he looked up to see Guiche staring back down at him, "That's enough Saito! None of us could have seen it coming, but that doesn't matter! All that matters is that we have to catch up to him!" he spoke with a serious voice that Saito and the others had not seen of the usually cowardice man, Saito smiled as he was helped to his feet.

"Thanks Guiche…I need that" he said as the boy smiled before he chuckled, "Of course after all I am a noble and thus it falls upon me to help those in need" he said as Saito only chuckled at the boy, no matter what he was still the same old Guiche, Kirche walked over after talking with the flight coordinator.

"It seems that another doesn't leave until tomorrow morning so we are stuck here until then" she said as Saito nodded.

"It's a shame we cant just fly on Sylphid to get to Albion" he said as he sat down on a bench, he then looked at the two new arrivals, "So what brings you all the way here?" he asked as Kirche smiled at him before she enveloped him in a hug.

"Well its just that we haven't spent a lot of time together beloved since that time at the lake and again at the Village, so I followed you all the way here" she said as she rubbed her cheek against his arm, Tabitha appeared behind her as she spoke in a neutral voice.

"She actually wanted to know how Miss Valliere got Viscount Wardes as a Fiancé?" she said with a neutral tone as Kirche flinched at the accusation.

"That-that's not true! geez Tabitha don't go saying stuff like that!" she said as the girl hid a chuckle behind her book. Suddenly the earth under Guiche began to shake as he started to rise above a pile of dirt "Shit is it Fouquet!" Saito said as he reached for one of his pistols.

Guiche panicked as he rose higher into the air, "AHHHHH HELP ME!" he screamed before he was clouded by a small cloud of dust, Saito and Kirche looked down at the boy as something emerged from the ground.

"Verdante!" they said as they saw the familiar Mole in the ground looking up at them.

* * *

><p>The Floating Continent of Albion Morning<p>

* * *

><p>The pair soon landed and went to an old abandoned church, on the outskirt of the city. There the two entered to find the church expecting to meet someone "So he is here isn't he?" Wardes said as he looked around, Louise looked around as well confused and worried.<p>

"Hold it right there!"

A voice shouted as the two were surroneded by armoured knights. Wardes stood tall as he addressed himself, "We are here on a special mission from Tristain, this is Miss La Valliere she is to deliver a message to Prince Wales. I demand that we meet him" he said as one of the knights drew his sword and pointed it at the pair.

"Is that the best you could come up with? No one is supposed to know of this place, clearly you must be spies from Reconquista" he said as Louse then stood in front of Wardes as she spoke to the knight.

"Its true I was sent here by our princess Henrietta" she said as placed her arms out to protect Wardes, the knight slightly gasped as he saw the ring on her finger.

"That ring…" he then sheathed his sword as he removed his glove, revealing a ring similar to the blue ring on her finger but the gem was Amethyst instead of Sapphire.

"Put out your hand like this…now" he said as Louise nodded and placed her ring to his, suddenly the gems began to glow as a rainbow light shone in the church.

"What is this?" Louise asked as she watched the brilliant lights.

"This is the ring of Wind, a family Heirloom of the Albion Royal family, the ring on your finger is the ring of Water, another heirloom of the Royal family, when together they form a rainbow together" he said as he then removed his helmet.

The man before them was roughly seventeen to twenty years of age he looked young and handsome, he had short blond hair and blue eyes with a warm smile on his face.

"I apologies for before but I have so few I can trust, I am the Prince of Albion Wales Tutor" he said as he smiled to the short pink haired girl. He then motioned her to follow him, as Wardes was made to wait behind.

Once they were alone Louise retrieved the letter from her person as she handed it to the Prince, "Henrietta said I should deliver this to you personally" she said as he opened the letter and read its contents, he looked on vacantly as he read the words of the Princess, he sighed as he got up from his chair.

"I understand" he said as he walked over to his dresser and handed the girl a small envelope with the Tristain Family Emblem on the wax seal, "Here take this" he said as she took the envelope.

"Umm Lord Wales, I must know what did the Princess tell you in the letter? Is it to go into exile?" she asked as the Prince only shook his head.

"No and I don't think an emissary should be asking the contents of their delivers" he said as he stared back at the girl. "Beside…this is more the just a war between the Royal family and the Nobles" he said as Louise's eyes widened slightly.

"Its about Reconquista isn't it?" she asked as the Prince nodded at this.

"Yes…they are the true culprit behind this civil War, they are using the Nobles to do their bidding so that they can take over my Country. When I had discovered the truth they tried to have me killed, so I escaped" he said as he thought back to the night his father died.

"Can you deliver a message for me to the Princess…tell her that I am the Prince of Albion and I will defend this country with my life and if it cost me my life, then so be it…can you tell her that?" he asked as she nodded at him.

"Yes your highness" she said as small tears gathered in her eyes as she left the room, the Prince smiled softly as he thought of the girl he fell in love with.

Louise sighed as she left the room and began to walk away from the Prince's Chambers, "So that is the letter in question?" a voice spoke as she turned around to face her Fiancé Wardes as he walked over to her, she nodded as he drew closer.

"Then that means that your mission is complete then?" he asked as she nodded her head again, he then placed his hands on her shoulders as he looked into her eyes.

"Louise now that your mission is complete will you marry me here and now, I am sure the Prince will be happy to preform the rights" he asked as she gasped in shock, "B-but Lord Wardes" she said as she separated herself form his embrace as she leant on to a pillar as she tried to calm her beating heart.

"I-I can't, I still have to deliver the letter to the Princess" she said until she felt him grabbed her wrists and restrain her.

"No you don't my dear, I still need you or more accurately…Reconquista still needs you" he said as Louise gasped in shock.

"R-Reconquista…then that means that you are…" he smirked as he held her.

"Yes my dear I am a spy of Reconquista, and I would like it very much if you handed that letter right now" he said as she struggled against his grip.

"NO!" she yelled as she broke free of her restrains and tried to run away from the man, she was stopped as she bumped into a man in long green robes, curled Blond hair and piercing blue eyes as he smirked at the girl.

"There is no where you can escape…descendant of the Void" he said as he raised his ring to the girl as it glowed an eerily purple. Louise could watch as she felt her consciousness slip away from her, before she succumbed to darkness she said one thing.

"The…Void" as he eyes soon clouded and devoid of life, and she knew no more.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

* * *

><p>The church bells rung as the knights stood in attention, they raised their swords as the ceremony began, "Let us begin" Wales said as he motioned to the pair in front of him.<p>

"The Groom Jean-Jacques Francis Viscount of Wardes, in the name of our founder Brimir, do you swear to love and to care for this person? And to take her as your wife?" he asked as Wardes nodded.

"I do" he said as smiled to himself, Wales nodded as he then turned to Louise.

"And Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, as the third daughter of Duke Valliere do you take this man to be your husband?" he asked as Louise only gazed back vacantly, while her mind was screaming to her body_._

_'what-what's going on? Why am I doing this? Stop! Please Stop! Somebody!_' she screamed in her mind, the prince noticed her behavior "is something wrong?" he asked as Wardes only chuckled slightly, "I am sorry but it seems that my darling bride is nervous" he lied.

"Oh I understand then I shall ask again, do you Louise Franco-" his voice was drowned out as she struggled against the bindings of her mind, _'someone…someone is controlling my mind' _she thought as in the distance Cromwell held the ring in front of him as the ring glowed.

'_Please…someone! Anyone! Help me! Save me! SAITO!'_ she screamed in her mind, suddenly the church doors burst open as everyone bar Louise turned to face the intruder. And there before them stood Saito Hiraga as he glared at Wardes.

"LOUISE!" he yelled as she was snapped back into reality, "SAITO!" she yelled as she tore the veil from her head and spun to face the boy.

"What! How can this be, how did you find us!" Wardes screamed as he turned to the smirking boy, "It was thanks to Dusk and the Princesses' ring" he said as Louise looked down to the ring on her finger.

Saito drew his blade and pointed it at Wardes, "Princes Wales please get a way from that man right now!" he yelled as the Prince only looked confused.

"What do you-hurk!" he was cut off as a glowing blade punctured his chest, he followed the blade to the owner as he looked at the smirking face of Wardes.

"D-damn you…Reconquista" was all he could say as he was then thrown off the blade, acting quickly Saito dashed forward as he caught the body in mid and slid back from the force.

"PRINCE WALES!" Louise screamed as she ran towards the body, he looked up and smiled at the two as he knew his time was up. With his last act he took the ring from his finger and gave it to Louise as he soon passed on from this world, his hand falling from her own.

"NO!" she screamed as Saito looked down in shame, his hair covering his face in shadow.

"You bastard…do you have any idea what you have done?" Saito asked through clenched teeth, Wardes smirked as he pointed his blade to the pair.

"I have just secured Reconquista's rule over Albion" he said as he laughed at the pair, the knights wanting vengeance charged a the man. Only for Wardes to smirk as he sent a gale of wind throwing all of the men back and slamming against the walls.

Saito remained still as he looked at the Wales's dead body as anger slowly built up in him. "It's pointless to fight me, I am stronger then I let on in our duel, there is no hope to defeat me at my full strength" Wardes gloated as he raised his blade at the pair.

"Wardes why?" Louise asked as he only looked down at her, "Louise…come to me and together we can rule Tristain together" Louise shook her head as she held the Princes' body,

"No I will never join you, your not the man I once knew" she said as Wardes only glared a the girl.

"That's unfortunate Louise my dear…" he then raised his blade to preform a downward strike, "But I wasn't giving you an option!" he said as he swung the sword down.

**-CLANG-**

His eyes widened in shock as Saito had appeared before him, Derflinger's black and white blade holding back the blade, his eyes still shadowed by his hair as he effortlessly held back the blade.

Saito then slammed his fist into the man's face sending him flying back, until he hit the altar at the end of the church. He groaned in pain before he looked up and flinched back in shock at what he saw, Saito now had Derflinger pointed at the man.

**"You know what I hate the most in this entire world?" **he said as his voice calm but dripping with anger and rage as he drew Judgment from its sheath, the walls and the floor began to crack as he exploded in red Aura, Wardes flinched back at the burning red flames as they rolled of his body.

**"Mages who think they are better then everyone else and traitors, and guess what asshole…"** he said as he brought the blades together in a cross as small sparks erupted from the contact.

**"You fit all two!"** he yelled as he then charged straight at the man, Wardes brought up his sword in time to block the blades but he struggled as he was nearly flung back from the force, he then parried the attack as he went in for a strike only for Saito to dodge the attack and send two slashes at the man.

He barely dodged in time as the two blades missed him by a hair as two gashes appeared on his fabric, a closer inspection revealed to his horror that the edges were singed, shocked he darted back to gain some distance from the boy, he then charged a bolt of lightning in his sword as he launched it at Saito.

But Saito smirked as he brought up Derflinger and Judgment as the magic was absorbed into the swords. This brought a look of shock and horror to the man.

"WHAT! MAGIC CANCELING SWORDS! WHERE IN HALKEGINIA DID YOU ACQUIRE THOSE?" Wardes yelled in shock as he watched his magic disappear into the swords, Judgment's orb now glowing bright white, Saito smirked as he brought up his blades.

**"Deflinger has always had the ability! Judgment on the other hand! Its kind of a surprise!**" he said as he charged again at the swordsmen.

Wardes growled as he sent a flurry of strikes towards the young swordsmen, only for Saito to parry the attacks with easy, soon the two were at an equal distance from each other as they were both panting.

"You're stronger then I imagined…I can see how much of a threat you can become to our plans" he then smirked as he reached into his coat and pulled out a strange dial.

The dial was small the same size of a golf ball with intricate markings along the surface, he then poured a small amount of his magic into the dial as it glowed before it crumbled into dust, for some reason Saito did not like that.

"**What did you just do?"** he asked as the man only chuckled.

"Completing my objectives…first insure that Prince Wales is dead and second retrieve this…" he said as he held the letter up for them to see.

"How did you?" Louise asked in shock.

"My other two objectives have yet to be accomplished, Secure Miss Valliere for Reconquista and eliminate one Saito Hiraga if he is deemed a threat. If two of my objectives were complete we would move on to stage three" he said as Saito tensed at the words.

**"Stage Three? Stage Three of what?" **Saito asked as the man grinned evilly.

"Killing the Royal Family…"

"WHAT!" Saito and Louise yelled at the same time, the man grinned as he began to explain.

"I have just sent a signal to my cohort in the Royal Court. When he receives the signal, he will initiate the attack on the Capital" Wardes said with a sneer in his voice.

"But-but there is no way you can just attack the castle? You would need an army!" Louise said as Wardes grinned at the girls frightened expression.

"No we don't have an army…what we do have is an entire guild looked away in the palace dungeons" he sneered as Saito's eyes widened in shock.

"It was short notice, but seeing the circumstances we deemed it relevant" he said with a snide and arrogant voice. Rage began to build within Saito as he just realized he had been duped, it was unintentional, but he had given them an ace in the hole.

"But-But…who would dare betray the Royal Family?" Louse asked as fear seeped into her heart, Wardes grinned as he spoke one name.

"Duke Richelieu Cardinal de Valliere…your father Louise" he spoke as her eyes widened in shock, her world began to crumble as she heard her fathers name, a sickness worked her way into her stomach as the revelation hit her like a wave.

"Why else would I agree to marry you Louise, it certainly wasn't for your charm. No I would marry you and the Duke would be placed as the ruler of Tristain, as long as I married you then your father would join our cause" he grinned as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Unfortunately your mother will die in the siege, not even 'Karin of The Heavy Wind' can survive an all out Attack of Dagger Skull and ever convict in the Trisatin Dungeons! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" he bellowed at the broken and shaken form of Louise. "And now…" he said as he pointed his sword at Saito as a huge surge of electricity began to circle around the tip of his blade.

"DIE!" he yelled as he sent the Lighting bolt straight at Saito, followed a huge explosion that rocked the church as smoke blanketed the halls.

"SAITO!" Louise yelled as she searched the smoke for Saito, Wardes grinned as the smoke began to clear. Only for his victory to quickly turn into horror as he saw something that horrified him to the core.

Derflinger was stabbed into he ground acting as a conduit for the attack, but Saito was no where to be seen "WHAT!" he yelled as he quickly searched for the boy.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his face as he looked back in shock as Saito now held his face with his right hand, Judgment held in his left as fear began to seep into his soul as he stared into the blazing red eyes of SAito, as the boy only spoke one word...

**"Burn" **His hand exploded in a torrent of red flames as he held the mans face in his hand. Wardes screamed as the flames burnt and scarred his face. He screamed and screamed as the flames continued to burn at this flesh, and sear in his skin.

He dropped Wardes to the ground while clutching his face, "MY FACE! MY FACE! IT BURNS!" he screamed in pain.

But then he was then kicked in the stomach and sent flying into the pews of the church, splinters sprayed into the air as he screamed in pain. Saito charged as he brought Judgment down on the man who barely had time to dodge and received a large cut on his arm while he screamed in agony.

Rage filled Saito as the bright red flames circled him giving him a demonic look as he held the blade to the man neck. **"Surrender!" **he spoke as his voice betrayed no emotion other then anger, in a last act of defiance he raised his sword as he brought it down on the floor.

"I WILL NOT FAIL!" he screamed as the floor began to crack and spread. A white light shone through the cracks, suddenly fire began to spread as the church began to crumble. Using this Wardes run away from the flames and collapsing building but not before he glared at Saito through the crack between his fingers as he covered his face in his hand.

"This isn't over boy!" he yelled as he disappeared just as a beam cut off their exit.

"Damn it" Saito said as his Aura receded back and his eyes returned to normal, a falling support brought him back to the situation at hand, he ran over and sheathed Judgment and Derflinger as he grabbed Louise and tried to get her to the door.

"Louise we got to go now!" he said but they were blocked by more rubble, Louise was in a trans as she continued to stare blankly at the floor.

"My father…a traitor…why?" Saito could hear as he tried to get the girl to move. **"Partner we have to move now!"** Del said as Saito tried to move her again.

"Levitation!"he heard two voices cry out as a sphere of wind formed around the pair as they shot out of the church, Saito looked on in shock as he soon floated down to the ground.

He looked to his left to see Tabitha and Kirche as they lowered them gently to the ground, the group soon ran to the duo "Saito Louise are you all right?" Kirche asked as they drew closer, Saito nodded as he held the girl in his arms.

"I'm fine but we have to go right now!" he said as they looked confused.

"But why Saito?" Guiche asked as he and the others were confused, "Because the Royal Family is in danger!" he said as they gasped in shock.

* * *

><p>Tristain Castle, Dungeons<p>

* * *

><p>Deep in the dungeons of the castle two guards stood at their posts as they guarded the entrance to the dungeons, at the moment they were bored as they waited for their shift to end.<p>

"Ah man this is boring~ I wish our shift would end soon" the first guard said as he leaned on his spear, the second chuckled as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but we have to keep guard especially with the new convicts that arrived".

"Oh yeah I heard about them, weren't they defeated by some kid?" he said as the other nodded.

"Yeah apparently he took on a whole castle by himself" the man chuckled at this.

"Yeah right as if anyone could take on a whole castle by himself" he said as his friend chuckled as well. "so what was his name?" he asked as the man stroked his chin,

"Saito…Hiraga…I believe his name was, he works for Dragons Soul" he said as the man whistled.

"Whoa! He must be good if he is apart of That Guild, well I just hope that this will be over soon" he said, suddenly he heard foot steps as they turned to see a cloaked figure walking towards them.

"Halt this section is prohibited to unauthorized personal, I'm going to have to ask you to-hurk!" he was cut off as a concentrated shot of wind blasted a hole straight into his chest, he looked down to see the gaping hole before he fell to the ground dead.

"ROBERT!" the second guard said as he went to draw his sword, only for him to be thrown against the wall by an unseen force and then slammed into the ground. He struggled to look up as the man pointed his wand at the man before he was silenced as the man blasted his head to pieces.

The cloaked figure smirked as he then blasted the door open and walked into the cell, he looked around at all the convicts and criminals that had been arrested over the years, he walked over until he reached the largest cell, inside were every single member of Dagger Skull.

With a wave of his wand the cells burst open as the convicts began to surround the man "Convicts of Tristain, I give you your freedom, in return you now work for Reconquista, understood?" he said as they grinned and nodded,

"Now…" he said as he pulled off his hood to reveal Duke Richelieu Cardinal de Valliere "BRING ME THE HEADS OF THE ROYAL FAMILY! AND ALL WHO SUPPORT THEM!" he yelled as they began their assault on the castle.

"And so it begins…The Fall of Tristain" he said as he walked the halls to claim what he desires.


	9. Chapter IX: Attack on Castle Tristain

Zero no Tsukaima: Abandoned Hero of Zero

After the capture of the criminal Fouquet Louise's Father forces the contract between them to break forever…but this in not the end of our hero Saito as he now strives for not himself but for the people of Tristain as he becomes the sword of the people, the dog of the kingdom and the abandoned hero.

* * *

><p>Chapter IX: Attack on Castle Tristain<p>

* * *

><p>Servant and maids screamed in fear as they tried to run away from the hoard of convicts that had somehow escaped from the dungeon, the convicted hoard of rapists and killers ravaged in the thrill as they tore apart the castle and plundered all in sight.<p>

An armed group of knights stood in attention as they held back the hoard using the Wall technique to hold them at bay, while in the court yard the fighting had turned into all out war as Knight Captain Maverick directed the troops. Maverick slashed with his sword as he cut down another convict, he then dodged another as he bashed another with his shield.

The twin mages Flare and Blaze launched a combined fireball at the convicts as they burned away at enemy.

Flare was a young woman in her early twenties with long fire red hair and coal black eyes, she was dressed in deep purple robes with leather bound armor on her chest and arms, her staff was long and made of black obsidian wood with a blade attached at one end and a red orb at the other.

Her brother Blaze was taller with short messy red hair and blue colored eyes, he wore long black robes with dark red armor consisting of a chest plate, gauntlets and boots, unlike his sister who used a staff he had runes and incantations inscribed on his gauntlets and sword that was attached to his waist.

"Damn it! Where do they keep coming from!" Blaze yelled as he launched another fireball at the hoard, "I don't know! But we need to keep fighting!" Flare said as she created a small torrent of fire and burned several convicts in her wake.

"We have to hold the courtyard!" Maverick yelled as he ordered the men to form a line in front of the castle doors, he then looked around as more of his men died at the hands of the convicts, he then looked up to the windows as the sounds of screams could be heard inside_._

_'D__amn it! How could this happen? Did someone help them?'_ he thought as he turned his attention back the fighting, suddenly the windows blew open as several convicts fell from the windows and splattered onto the ground, he grinned a little as he realised who had smashed the windows.

_'At least we have Karin of the Heavy Winds and Chevalier Agnes de Milan of the gunpowder squad guarding the Queen and Princess'_ he thought as he found reassurance in the Queens personal guard.

Suddenly he heard screaming as he and the twins turned back around to see his men crushed by flying boulders. "What the?!" he said before a dreadful laughter echoed in the courtyard.

"Finally…after so many month!s" a deep Sauvé voice broke through the dust as a figure walked out into the moon light. Mavericks eyes widened in shock as he saw the man

"Oh god…not you" was all he said as the man smiled wickedly with blood red eyes.

* * *

><p>Albion<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Partner I can get us back!" <strong>Derflinger said as Saito's eyes widened in shock, but it seemed that even our darkness moments a small ray of light could fight the darkness; he turned and pulled Derflinger form his sheath as he looked directly at the swords mouthpiece.

"Really! You can get us back! But how?" If Derflinger had a neck and a head he would have nodded.

**"Yeah! Don't you remember that I have the ability to teleport"** he said as Saito smiled before he frowned when he remembered something else as he narrowed his eyes at the sword.

"Um Derf? That didn't really work the first time around remember" he said as a memory played of him running around the cave as the toad shot acid at him, Derflinger chuckled nervously as he remembered that embarrassing moment of the swords life.

**"Ok first of all the Toad was draining my magic ok! So that was not my fault! And second if you can recall, I received a power up since we found that stone, I can now teleport us back to Tristain" **he said as the others smiled at the first bit of good news they had heard all day. Saito nodded as he looked at the sword.

"Ok but what's the catch?" he asked "There is always a catch to these kind of things" he said knowing that with him life isn't always easy.

"**I can only teleport us to places you have been, like the charming Fairy, the Guild or the Castle. I can't teleport to places I have no idea of, if did we could end up in a wall or down a volcano if I'm not careful"** he said as Saito nodded at this.

He could understand the condition of this power, if you have no idea where you are going it could have dire consequence's, Saito then breathed in as he prepared himself. "Ok buddy what do we have to do?" he asked as the other gathered around the sword.

**"First I have to focus on where we need to go, then for us all to do this you all have to be touching Saito. I am going to try and get us close the castle"** he said as everyone grabbed onto Saito as they prepared to jump. Kirche however had decided to hug Saito directly causing the boy to blush beet red, while Louise glared in jealousy.

"Ok Del we are ready" he said as he prepared for the worse, **"OK PARTNER! HERE WE GO!"** the sword yelled as it glowed a bright gold color that blinded anyone in the area.

They soon felt themselves fade as they were pulled into the light, it grew brighter and brighter until suddenly they exploded in a flash of light. What was left was nothing as the field was now bare and deserted, the wind blew the grass as the night sky shone on the now empty field.

* * *

><p>Tristain, Dragons Soul Guild<p>

* * *

><p>Siesta sighed as she sat in a chair at the guild, when Saito had left on a mission for the princess she became easily depressed and bored without him, so she decided to head off to the guild to speak with Aaron.<p>

While there she had done some low D Ranked Missions for them in the Capital, the reason being was that she wanted to go on a real mission with Saito and she wanted to gain some experience. So she agreed to do some low level mission until then, so in the mean time she had to go with a team mate.

"Thinking about Saito aren't you?" a voice said as she turned to see the woman opposite of her, this woman was her teammate,

She had long Blonde hair tied in a high pony tail at the top of her head and purple colored eyes, her name was Isabella Porthos or otherwise Isabella the Infernal, ranked as the third strongest member of Dragons Soul.

Aaron knew that Saito would be pissed if he came back and she was injured from a mission so he assigned Isabella to watch out for her.

The two had become instant friends as Isabella showed her the ropes of the Guild, Isabella was famous for her great accuracy with any ranged weapon, as she was a former member of the gunpowder squad before she quit to seek the life of a hunter.

The pair had just returned from a small D ranked mission to kill some wild boars near a farmers settlement, they finished quickly and were just resting form the mission when Siesta started thinking of Saito, Siesta nodded as she though about her boyfriend.

"Yes I am…he's out there on an important mission for the princess and I am stuck here all alone…I miss him" she pouted as he lay her chin on the table. Isabella chuckled at the girl's funny look, she didn't have a lot of 'girl-friends' in the guild and she was happy to make one so quickly with the former maid.

"Well I don't think you have to worry too much, its just a retrieval mission, he should have it done by the end of the week" she said as she leaned on her hands. Siesta sighed as she nodded, Aaron walked in as he saw Siesta and Isabella at the table.

"Siesta Isabella welcome back how was you first mission Siesta?" he asked as the girl nodded.

"It wasn't too hard, Isabella kept an eye on me in case it got to hard" she said as the girl opposite of her nodded her head.

"And how was she Isabella?" he asked as the woman folded her arms over her chest.

"She wasn't bad if that's what your asking, she handled all those boars by herself, I tell you Saito must be a pretty good teacher to have you up to that level of skill with a blade" she said as Siesta patted the blade at her hip.

"Hmm that's good…" Aaron said as he trailed off a bit, this was noticed by Isabella and Jonathan as the bartender walked over to his friend.

"What's wrong Aaron?" Jonathan asked as the man sighed as he rested in his chair, he began to think back to the trial,

"I don't know…just thinking about the trial" he said as they looked confused at their master "When the name Reconquista came up Duke Valliere reacted differently from everyone else…everyone else was more shocked to hear it. But Valliere flinched at the name almost as if he…"

He was cut off as the doors swung open and a man came running in, he had short brown hair and amber coloured eyes, his name was Allard Aramis, Dragon Souls Fifth strongest member,

"Aaron something's happening at the castle!" he yelled as Aaron was instantly alert, "WHAT!" he yelled as he and everyone in the guild ran out of the guild, their eyes widened in shock as in the distance bright orange flames and billowing smoke surrounded the castle.

"What in blazes…" Jonathan said as he watched the castle.

"Damn it! The capital is under attack!" Aaron said as he summarized what he was seeing. He then turned to his guild members as he began to command them "Everyone grab your weapons and armor! If the castle and the royal family falls then this country is as good as dead!" he bellowed as everyone began to gather the arms and armor.

Aaron D'Artagnan the guilds strongest member and master dawned on his armour. A set of dark grey armor with a symbol of a Dragons head on the chest plate and his dark green cloak wrapped around his shoulders with a huge broad sword on his back.

Jonathan Athos the second strongest member dawned on a set of brown leather armor with a symbol of Dragon wings on the right shoulder, two vambrace's were placed on his forearms as he adjusted the gauntlets.

Two short blades soon rested on his back waist as he pulled on his hood and lower face mask, he replaced his eye patch that now held a red ruby that simulated a glowing red eye.

Isabella Porthos the guilds third strongest dawned on a set of dark red leather armor made from a minor fire demons scales. She placed a bow and quiver on her back, she then attached two short blades to her legs for close quarter combat and a pistol on her back waist.

She then grabbed her musket as she attached a long blade to the end of her rifle, attached to her left shoulder was a symbol of a dragon breathing fire.

Allard Aramis dawned on a set of heavy plated armor colored in dark silver with dark gold trimmings. On his back was a huge war hammer and two long blades on his hips with his belt displaying a symbol of a Dragons Scales.

Each symbol that the members dawned on their armor represented their rank amongst the guild.

The Head Of The Dragon was the strongest and represented leadership and wisdom and was thus ranked first and held by Aaron.

The Wings Of The Dragon stood for second rank they represented loyalty and cunning to the guild and held by Jonathan.

The Flames Of The Dragon represented control and was ranked as third strongest and held by Isabella.

And The Scales Of The Dragon ranked fifth strongest for strength and bravery and willing to protect their fellow members and held by Allard.

Together they represent the five components of a Dragon, each on their own strong and powerful, but together they were like a dragon in battle.

The fourth symbol, The Claws Of The Dragon ranked fourth in the Guild, represented Strength and a Strong Will to protect the guild and its members at all cost. The previous holder was Edmund D'Artagnan, Aaron's Son, a worthy wielder of the Fourth rank.

Soon four of the five strongest members were gathered at the head of the guild as they readied there fellow members.

"Listen up!" Aaron said as they all stood in attention "Right now the main castle is under attack by an un known force! From that I can gather the main family and court will be located in the most secure location of the castle in the court room!" he said as he pointed to the large tower at the back of the castle.

"We have no idea who this enemy is or how they gained access to the castle? But we are not going to stand by as they plunder and murder innocent people!" he said as the men and women nodded.

"Since this Guilds was founded we have stood as the vanguard to Tristain, protecting its people from all manner of monsters and demons that would take advantage of it" he spoke as they hung to every word.

"And once again we must bear our arms in service of the Kingdom, for we are the Dragon in the lair of Tristain that guards its treasure! WE ARE DRAGONS SOUL! HEED OUR ROAR!" he yelled as the men and women howled in response, weapons of every kind raised high in the air showing support.

Aaron smiled as he saw the loyalty and bravery of the guild, he only wished that his son was here standing in his place leading them. And in the back of his mind an image of an older Saito stood in his place and lead them to many victories.

He then turned to Isabella, "Isabella take the ranged warriors and cover us when we get close they could have set a perimeter by now" he said as she nodded, he then turned to Jonathan.

"Jonathan take the stealthiest of the guild and try to sneak inside the castle. If you can get inside, we might be able to find out what the hell is going on" he said as Jonathan nodded, he then turned to Allard.

"Allard you are with me, we are going to storm the main gate and assist the soldiers" he said as the man grinned as he hefted the heavy hammer on his shoulders.

"After which Allard and my group will help to drive back the invaders while Isabella's group secure the courtyard" he said as they nodded, Siesta then stood in front of him, her body shook with fear and hesitation but determined bravery.

"And what about me?" she asked as Aaron stopped and looked at her, he then placed both hands on her shoulder as he looked her in the eyes.

"Siesta its too dangerous for you to be with us, people will die tonight and the last thing we need is Saito going into a rage because you were injured or worse when he returns" he said as he spoke with honesty in his voice.

"I understand Guild Master" she said sadly as the man nodded, Isabella placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she saw the disappointed look on her face.

"Don't worry Siesta everything will be fine, I'm sure Saito will be back as fast as he can" she said as the girl smiled lightly to the slightly older woman. Jonathan sighed as he thought of the Fourth strongest member

"Too bad he's not here, we could really use that Aura power of his. But he is all the way in Albion and its not like he is just going to fall out of the sky?" he said as he waved his hand to the sky.

Suddenly a flash of golden light blasted in the air one meter away from the group as seven figures crashed to the ground in a large heap. Dust covered the area as they all drew their weapons and pointed at the cloud. When the dust began to clear, their eyes nearly bugged out of their heads at what they saw.

Laying on the ground his eyes swirling in a comic fashion was none other than Saito Hiraga, along with everyone else as they lay on the ground.

Jonathans one remaining eye nearly bugged out of his head as he stared at the new arrivals. Aaron, Isabella and Allard had shocked looks on their faces as they kept looking between Jonathans hand and Saito.

Siesta however was the most surprised as she saw her boyfriend just fall from the sky and appeared when they needed him the most. "Ow! Damn it that was rough" Saito said as he stood up from the ground and cracked his back into position.

He then looked around as he realised he was nowhere near the castle. "Del! What the hell! You said you could get us to the castle! This isn't anywhere near the Castle!" he yelled to his partner as the sword popped out of the sheath.

**"Hey! This teleportation skill is different from my old one! I'm still trying to get the hang of it ok!"** the sword yelled back as a tick mark formed on Saito's head.

"Why you little-Hurk!" was all he could say before he was tackled from the side by his girlfriend as she had managed to shake off her shock and barreled into him.

"SAITO!" she yelled as she held him on the ground, Saito looked in shock as his girlfriend hugged him tightly around his chest.

"S-Siesta? What are you doing here?" he asked as the girl only continued to hug him tighter.

"You made it back I'm so happy" was all she said as she held him tighter as Saito struggled to release himself form her grasp. Meanwhile Aaron gave a soft chuckle as he watched the event transpire.

"Impeccable timing as always…" he muttered to himself as he watched his apprentice be hugged to death. Jonathan still had a shocked look on his face as he tried to process what he had witnessed.

It was then that Saito noticed that he had teleported in front of the guild, he soon found an outstretched arm in his face as Aaron helped the boy up. "Saito? How did you get here?" he asked as he tried to solve the mystery of Saito's sudden appearance.

Saito shook his head as he sighed to his master. "Long story but listen we have to get to the castle!" Saito said as the man nodded.

"We know Saito we can see it from here" he said as he pointed to the burning castle as his eyes widened in shock. Saito gritted his teeth as anger flowed through him "That bastard! He actually did it!" Saito said as Aaron looked confused.

"Who did what? What happened in Albion?" he asked as Saito began to tell the events that transpired. From Wardes betrayal to the startling revelation of Louise's father.

Aaron growled in anger when Saito was done "Damn it! I should have known, men move out!" he said as the began to march to the castle. Saito stood in front of him as he looked his master in the eyes.

"I'm coming too!"

"No its too dangerous Saito, you need to stay here"

"I can help" Saito said as Aaron shook his head again.

"Listen Saito this is different from a hunt or a capture mission. This is a war and in a war you have to be willing to take a life. If you hesitate for even a second you will die!" Saito growled slightly as he clenched his fists. His hair shadowed his eyes as he looked to the ground.

"I know…but this was my fault…if I had stopped Wardes from sending that signal none of this would have happened!" he said as Aaron softened his gaze slightly.

"You don't know that Saito" he said as the boy shook his head as he continued to gaze at the ground.

"I Know but...this is still my fault and I need to make up for it" he then looked up as he glared at the man.

"I made a promise that I would protect them with my life and I don't go back on my word" as he spoke with such conviction in his voice that it made the older man feel pride in his apprentice. Jonathan tapped his shoulder as he pointed to the castle.

Aron nodded as he turned back to Saito "Ok…but if I deem it too dangerous you get out immediately understood?" he asked as the boy nodded his head. He then reached behind his back as he produced two dark grey gauntlets each bearing the Symbol of a Dragons Claw.

"Then you will need these…Brother" he said as Saito smiled as he removed his gauntlet and replaced them with the Guilds as he felt a wave of pride wash over him. He then turned to Siesta who had remained quiet throughout the argument.

"Siesta…I…" he was stopped when Siesta placed her hands on the Gauntlets and finished strapping them on to him, she didn't look him in the eyes as she finished tightening the straps.

"I know what you are going to say Saito...and I know what you need to do, its part of who you are,and why I love you. But promise me you'll be safe" he lifted head by her chin to gaze into her tear soaked face.

"I promise I will return for you" he said as they closed the gap between them in a small kiss. They soon parted as they gazed into each others eyes for a brief moment.

"Guy's keep them safe...I'll be back soon" come on Dusk" he said as the wolf trotted over to his master's side. Strangely enough Guiche followed up behind them, Saito raised an eyebrow at this as the boy looked at the castle.

"My father is in there Saito...and I wouldn't be able to live with myslef if something happened to him...I'm coming too." A strong determined look came upon Saito's face as he prepared himself for the horrors and trails that awaited him at the castle. And the one chance to bring justice upon a wicked and corrupt man.

* * *

><p>Tristain Castle<p>

* * *

><p>The courtyard was utterly destroyed as Jack smirked at the crawling knights at his feet. One pressed under his boot as he glared over to Maverick and the twin Mages.<p>

"Come on Maverick is that really the best you had to offer...pathetic" the man said as he revealed himself as Jackson Tiberius Ripley the infamous serial killer 'Jack the Ripper' Saito's first bounty mission.

"Try this on for size!" Flare yelled as she launched a fireball at the man. But Jack summoned a wall of earth to defend him, as the fire collided with the wall and dissipated into thin air. He grinned before he launched a column of earth at the woman sending her flying into the castle wall.

"Nice try wench" he said as Flare fell off the wall unconscious.

"YOU BASTARD!" a voice yelled forcing him to turn around to see her brother Blaze charging at him. Fists burning with fire as he swiped and punched at the mage, who narrowly dodged as the man sent burning fists at the man.

He then summoned a column of earth straight into the mans stomach as Blaze was sent flying into the wall along side his sister. He then turned his attention to the fallen knight.

"Just you and me now Maverick, hardly a challenge at all if you ask me. And once I've dealt with you I'll take everything from you…starting with your wife" he sneered as Maverick roared in anger,

"DON'T YOU HARM HER YOU BASTARD!" he yelled as he charged at the mage only for the man to summon a column of earth right under him sending the man into the air, before he slammed another into the knight as he fell to the ground dazed and confused.

He could barely keep his eyes open as he watched the mage approach him eyes glowing red like the devils. It was then he knew that his time had come and he would die at this man hands.

"I-I am sorry Linda…I don't think I am going to come home this time…" he said as Jack raised his wand as earth began to form around him.

"DIE!" he yelled as began to bring his wand down on the man.

Suddenly the main gates exploded as the two large wooden gates flew over their heads, smashing the earth column to pieces saving Mavericks life before slamming directly into the castle imbedding into the walls as they shook the castle to its foundations.

Surprised and confused the convicts and Jack turned to the main gate as a cloud of dust covered the area.

Suddenly two glowing blue eyes pierced through the dust, before it was blasted away by a huge gust of wind. Jack then seethed in anger as Maverick, Blaze and Flare soon smiled as hope began to fill them.

Maverick smirked as he shook his head slightly "Always late to the party aren't you Saito?"

Saito held his two sword to his sides with Dusk at his heel while Aaron, Allard, Guiche and the rest of the guild stood behind him as they drew their weapons. Jack growled in anger as he looked at the man who had defeated him five months ago and sent him to prison, he then pointed as he yelled

"GET HIM!" as those not apart of Dagger skull charged at the hoard.

"ATTACK!" Aaron yelled as he and his men charged at the hoard Saito leading the charge as the two forces soon collided. Saito dodged as a man brought his sword down on him.

But he deflected the blades with his own before and sent an Aura slash at the man, sending him flying into the air before he slammed another in the face with his boot.

Three men charged at Aaron before he easily sliced them with his broadsword, then ducked as another tried to cleave his head off before he grabbed the man by his head and threw him into the air.

Only to be met with Allard's hammer as he smashed the mans head to pieces. Allard swung his hammer left and right as men were sent flying everywhere with each swing. One was about to stab him in the back, before an arrow pierced the mans skull and fell to the ground dead.

Surprised he looked up to wall to see Isabella line another shot as she fired two arrows from her bow as two more fell to might, he nodded at her as he went back to eradicating the enemy forces.

Guiche desperately tried to keep up as he summoned more Valkyries to protect himself and the knights, he spun around in time to feel a man bash him across the head with a club as he fell to the ground bleeding from his head.

But before the man could kill the young mage Dusk ran across the battlefield as he clawed and bite the enemy with his ivory white fangs. Dusk grabbed the enemy by the throat as he ripped it from the mans neck. Warm crimson liquid splashed on Dusk and Guiche as the man choked and gagged on his own blood.

Guiche looked up in surprise to see the wolf nod its head at the boy before it bounded back into action leaving a shell shocked mage.

Saito charged as Jack launched another barrage of stones at him. But Saito slashed the attacks in half as he continued to run at the mage, Jack growled as the glowing boy continued to defy him.

"I will make you pay for what you did to me BOY!" he yelled as he sent another barrage at Saito. But Sato smirked as he dodged the boulders effortlessly.

"What? did someone make you their prison bitch or something?" he quipped as he sent an Aura enhanced slash at the man only for the mage to summon an earth shield to protect him from the blast,

"SILENCE YOU FILTH! IT END'S HERE BOY!" he yelled as dead knights and convicts began to move towards the man and gather into a large heap, he continued to chant in a dark and evil manner.

"Decay and despair, rot and repent, fall to the flesh and the dead. Arise my creature of the death and smite my enemies with all your might! DEAD ART SUMMON!: BONE GUARDIAN!" he yelled as the bones and corpses formed together.

The beast was large with bits and pieces of it body covered in bones. Three burning red eyes glared at him as it held a large sword in its hand. "What the hell is that!" Saito yelled as he faced the giant monster before him as he felt the creature gaze upon him.

**"That's a Bone Guardian partner, its similar to an earth Golem but is forged from the corpse of its victims, the only way to defeat it is to stop the caster" **he said as Saito nodded and raised his blades to the creature.

"Try as you might but you wont defeat Bone Guardian, I did not use him the first time we met because I underestimated you" he said as he smirked at the boy, "But now…" he said as the giant raised it blade high into the air.

"I WILL NOT HESITATE TWICE! YOU FILTHY COMMONER!" he yelled as the giant slammed the giant blade to the ground as a giant fissure began to form in the ground as it made its way to Saito.

Saito dodged out of the way as he charged at the beast, his swords glowing blue as he ran up to the beasts legs and sliced them off its body.

But the creature instantly regenerated and reformed it broken bones as it twirled around and slammed its bone like fist in Saito's direction. Saito barely had enough time to bring Reflect up as the fist slammed against the blue barrier. Sending spiralling back and had to stab both his blades into the ground to stop his acceleration.

He looked up as he glared at the beast before he cursed himself. "Damn that thing is tough! Any suggestions Del?" he asked as the sword for assistance.

"**The Bone Guardian is made using Necromancy and Earth Magic, the only thing that could harm it would be Fire or Holy Blessed Fire,"** he said as Saito grinned as he began to stand from his crouched position.

"Fire huh? Well…" he said as his Aura began to change and soon blazed out in fiery red. His eyes glowing like two burning coals in fire, as he raised his blazing swords as fire swirled around the blades.

**"Lets see how he handles these flames?"** he said as the beast roared at the glowing red boy.

Saito then charged as the beast slashed at the him, only for the boy to deflect the blade with Judgment as he then slashed it across the chest the Aura flames burning at the monsters flesh covered form. Saito then jumped into the air as he landed straight on the monsters face and stabbed the two blades into two of the monsters eyes as it screamed in pain.

Saito pulled his pistol form his chest holster and aimed the gun at the last eye. The gun glowing bright and covered in flames as he fired directly into the third eye.

A large hole appeared in the center of the monster face, as it fell backwards to the ground.

Saito smirked as he rested on his blade when suddenly a column of earth slammed into him, as he was flung across the courtyard before another slammed into him again as he slammed painfully against the wall.

Judgment impaling in between the remains and Saito, while Derflinger stabbed into the wall far from Saito. "SAITO!" Guiche and Derflinger yelled as Guiche watched the boy had sailed over his head. Before they both looked to see Jack walking towards the boy, his eyes glowing blood red.

"This is certainly familiar boy?" he said as the bones began to form again behind him. Forming half of the bone Guardian showing only the skull, a section of the ribcages and right arm had been regenerated as the rest was smashed and broken,

"But unlike last time…" he said as the beast raised its giant sword at t the boy ready to thrust it into the defenseless boy. "You will die" he said smoothly as Saito growled at the man.

Suddenly a metal Valkyrie slammed into the man as he stumbled slightly from the attack. He turned to see a boy shaking slightly as he coward slightly in fear of the mans gaze, but stood his ground as the mage growled at him.

"A-as a member of the Gramont Family! I shall allow no harm to come of my friends!" he said as his voice shook a little.

"GUICHE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OUT OF HERE!" Saito yelled as he struggled to stand despite the immense pain that coursed through his body, Jack only growled as he heard the name

"Gramont? That pompous General has a son?" he asked as the boy nodded as he raised his rose wand at the man as he summoned fifteen Valkyries to protect him, Jack grinned as he heard this.

"Well then…" he said as the giant turned its attention to the boy as it easily swatted away the metal summons and sending the boy flying back from the force of the swing until he slammed into the wall.

"You shall be the first of the loyalists to fall to Reconquista" he said as he brought his wand back to command the against to kill the boy.

Saito's eyes burned with rage and his aura burst from his body as he shot straight up and charged at the man, **"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"** he yelled as he closed the gap between them easily as he grabbed Judgment from the ground and rushed to the man.

Jack barely had anytime to react, before Saito plunged the blade into the mans stomach. Saito yelled before he brought the blade upwards and sliced the man in two as blood sprayed outwards and fell back onto the ground, dead and lifeless.

Saito looked down at the body and then his blood covered hands. It was then that Saito realized what he had just done…He killed a man

Instantly he was on his knees as he dry heaved before he emptied his stomach contents paving the cobble stone grounds with puke. His throat burned as tears stung his eyes and his vision shook and blurred as the revelation came down on him.

It was then that he realised how much he had changed since he came to this world. Before he would never have even attempted to punch a man let alone kill him. He continued to stare at his hands before he a shadow was cast over him as a hand grasped his shoulder.

"Its never easy Saito…the first time you kill a man, it changes you in ways that you never expect" Aaron said as Saito continued to stare at his hands, just staring at the blood.

"You start to wonder if you are any different from them?" he said as he then kneeled down to the boys level as he turned his head to face his master. Tears still stained his face as he looked at his masters a look of understanding on his face.

"But there is a difference between us and them" he said as Saito looked to the man. "We fight to protect our friends and at the end of the day, thats all that matters" Saito looked to his master as the fighting soon stopped and the guild sent looks of comfort and support.

He said nothing as he slowly stood up and glanced back once to the corpse. He looked away as he nodded to his master, letting him now that he was alright.

"All right we are not done yet, we still need to drive out the rest of the convicts in the castle. And make sure the Queen and Princess are safe before we can call this a victory" Aaron said as he then turned to Maverick.

"Where is the Queen?" he asked as Maverick pointed to the doors,

"In the court room, Although last I heard Karin of The Heavy Wind was protecting them. But now that the courtyard is secured, we can assist them" he said as Aaron nodded and turned to Isabella.

"Isabella tell you men to secure this area and make sure to capture any stragglers that try to escape" he said as the blond haired archer nodded before she directed the men and women of her group to form a perimeter around the walls.

Saito tightened his grip on Judgment and Derflinger as he began to walk to the main doors as Aaron, Allard, Maverick, Blaze, Flare and Guiche followed behind him. "Let end this" he said as they disappeared down the hallowed halls of Tristain Castle.

* * *

><p>Dragons Soul<p>

* * *

><p>Siesta watched from the window as the castle burned in the distance. The bright orange flames seemed to burn in the night sky and cast an foreboding aura across the capital. She was worried that Saito would be killed in the ensuring battle and they would bring back a bloodied and mutilated corpse of her beloved.<p>

She was not the only one to worry as Kirche too feared for the life of the former Familiar. While the conflict should not be her concern being from Germania, she still did not like the knowledge that people were dying as she hid in the guild.

Louise for her part sat far away from the rest as she looked down vacantly at the floor, she had not moved or spoken since she arrived, she was still trying to process all that had happened today.

Both her father and her Fiancé revealed themselves to be Traitors, Working for Reconquista. And planned to assassinate her mother, the Princess and the Queen just so that they could invade unopposed.

"Don't fear, Saito will return" Tabitha said as she read her book while sitting on one of the guilds leather couches, Kirche and Siesta turned to face the small blue haired girl as they were surprised to hear from her,

"He is strong, he will not fall easily to danger" she said in her neutral tone while turning a page in her book and petting the blue dragon on her head, luckily the guilds doors were large enough to allow a Dragon into the guild after being retrofitted to allow Dusk into the guild. Siesta and Kirche nodded at this as their faith in Saito was reignited.

"I wonder what will happen?" Kirche asked as Tabitha looked up from her book with a calculating look in her face "if what he says is true then Saito will have no choice but to face Duke Valliere and then…"

she trialed off as an eerie atmosphere hung over the group, Louise raised her head slightly as she too wanted to know what the girl would say. "End him" she said as the room grew silent, suddenly Louise burst from her place and ran out the Guild doors before they even had a chance to stop her,

"LOUISE!" Siesta and Kirche yelled out as the pinkette continued to run from them.

* * *

><p>Main Hall to the Court Room<p>

* * *

><p>Agnes slashed with her sword as she cut down another convict, then spun around and impaled another in the back and then wrenched the sword free as blood sprayed on the floors. She then dodged another attack as she kicked the man in the stomach before she sliced his head from his body.<p>

Agnes was no stranger to combat having fought in many conflicts in her life time. But this was the first time she had to fight on home ground and caught completely by surprise.

She barely got the Court and the Royal Family to the Court room, before Duke Valliere barred the door with magic.

She then ordered her gunpowder squad to help secure and drive back the invaders from the castle. But their numbers had been severely dwindled by the surprise attack and they were nearly left with a handful of soldiers and three Mages. The rest were out on patrol and guarding the rest of Tristain.

She knew that this was the end "Soldiers…it has been an honour fighting by your side" she said as he soldiers nodded as they prepared to charge again at the new hoard.

But then just as the first convict was about to charge his head exploded into bloody chunks as a bullet shot through his skull and impacted on the wall behind Agnes.

Surprised the hoard turned to see Saito running towards them as Blaze ran along side him his fists erupting in fire. Saito slashed as he bisected a man in half, before he spun around and stabbed both his swords into a mans back before he lifted the man with his swords and threw him into three men.

Blaze skillfully dodged the men's sloppy swords skills as he delivered three powerful flame enhanced punches to their faces. Their skulls bursting into flames as they screamed in agony.

Saito slashed another in half, followed by Flare as she blasted a huge fireball at the hoard as they fought side by side. Allard roared as he struck fear into the convicts as he slammed his hammer into a number of the convicts. Their bodies flying through the air as they impacted into the walls, their necks broken from the force.

Flare summoned a small amount of wind as she launched the air at the hoard. Followed by her brother as he launched fireballs at the enemy, the two attacks combined in mid-air as they burnt and decimated the hoard, leaving behind burnt ash and charred remains.

Dusk howled as it attacked the unarmored Convicts, its teeth and claws digging deep into his enemies as Guiche fought along side the wolf. Saito had ordered Dusk to protect the boy, so that he could summon more Valkyries to protect the maids and servants of the household.

Aaron easily dealt with the men in front of him, before he felt someone land against his back. He turned to see Agnes as she stood back to back with the guild master as a number of the hoard surrounded them.

"Nice to see you are a man of your word Sir D'Artagnan" she said as she slashed at two men followed by Aaron slicing three more with his broadsword. He chuckled slightly as he dealt with two more and crushed another under his boot.

"When Dragon Soul makes an oath we are bound till death" he said as he stabbed man in the chest that was about the stab Agnes, she returned the favour as she struck her sword into a convict that tried to attack Aarons back.

Agnes smiled slightly as she looked at the Guild assisting her soldiers, she then noticed as Saito was darting around the room as he slashed and hacked at the enemy.

**"Aura Burst!"** he yelled as his speed drastically increased as he zipped between each and every while slashing with his swords. He then stopped when he was behind the hoard as the tips of the blades made an audible clink on the floor.

Followed by every convict that was in his path to split apart as their bodies fell to the ground in bloody heap.

The last man standing was scared as the furious eyes of every member glared at him, but the intent rolling off Saito and the Aura swirling around his form made him think he was standing in front of a demon.

He then noticed a maid as she attempted to hide form the man, but he was quicker as he grabbed her and held a small dagger to her throat.

"N-N-NO BODY MOVE! OR THIS BITCH GETS IT!" he said as he drew a small amount of blood on the girls neck. The group instantly flared their anger as the man was scared shitless at the group.

"I WILL KILL THE BITCH!" he said as a shadow moved along the rafters completely unaware of the figure in the shadows. Aaron noticed as he then nodded which confused the man

"What the hell are you nodding at!?" he yelled as he pressed the blade closer to her neck, Aaron sheathed his weapon as he smiled slightly to which he replied in a cold tone.

"Your death" a figure jumped from the rafters as a hidden blade shot from his wrist and it plunged into the man's neck. The convict couldn't even scream as the blade punctured his throat and choked him in his own blood. He then fell to the ground as the maid then ran to the comfort of the others.

"Nice save Jonathan" he said as the figure was then revealed to be Jonathan Athos, his hidden blade sheathing back into the mechanism.

"There were a few convicts guarding the rear exit…keyword 'were' in this case" he said as more of the guild members dropped from the rafters along side Jonathan, Aaron chuckled as he patted his oldest friend on the shoulder.

"Duke Valliere has the court hostage and is currently fighting Karin of the Heavy Wind right now. But she is low on magic and may lose to her husband" he said as Aaron nodded before he turned to Agnes.

"Leave the injured to be attended to and have any member that can still move follow us to assist once we've rested up. Saito you are faster then us, you go on ahead and stop that man" he said as Saito nodded before he looked at all the people he killed. Aaron noticed this as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You ok?" he asked as the boy nodded his head,

"Yeah I just…I just wonder if I'll ever get use to it?" he asked as the man shook his head.

"No one ever get use to it Saito…we just live with it" he said as Saito nodded and then dashed down the hallway towards the courtroom. Agnes walked over to the man as a look of concern was present on her face.

"Do you think he can do it?" she asked as the man gained a serious look on his face.

"He has to…the fate of our country rest in his hands"

* * *

><p><strong>Tristain Caste Court Room<strong>

* * *

><p>Karin growled as she launched more gales of wind at the hoard of convicts that stood in front of her husband, the man grinning madly as sweat began to build on her brow as her magic began to waver.<p>

She was dressed in a white uniform with silver plated armor on her chest, arms and legs with the symbol of the Manticore Knights on her chest. On her shoulders was a dark blue cloak, that draped behind her like a cape as she held her old Rapier in her hands.

She growled as she looked to her soon to be ex-husband. "Richelieu when I finish off these criminals, I'm coming after you! You bastard!" she yelled as the man smirked at this.

"I doubt it my dear, at your current pace you won't even last five more minutes against an attack of this magnitude. And once you are out of the way I shall rule Tristain!" he bellowed as the Princess hid behind her mother with Gramont, Marianne stood in front her as she shielded her daughter.

Duke Valliere waved his wand as a huge gust of wind blew both attacks back as both combatants were thrown back slamming painfully against the wall.

"MOTHER! AUNTIE KARIN!" Henrietta yelled as she watched them both struggle to stand despite the pain they were in.

"I have to admit I didn't think defeating you would be this easy Karin my dear, it would be quite different if you were at full strength, but I am no fool to know our differences in strength" he sneered as both women struggled to get up from their knees, he then turned his attention to Henrietta as she cowered slightly under his gaze,

"I want you to watch this 'your majesty' as I take the life of your only daughter" he said as he walked over to her and raised his wand at the girl, "DIE!" he yelled as the condensed ball of wind raced towards the girl and exploded.

"HENRIETTA!" Marianne screamed as her daughter disappeared into the smoke, but when the smoke disappeared Pierce Gramont stood in front of her as he shielded her with his body

"Lord Gramont!" Henrietta screamed in shock as the blond general stood in front of the attack for the girl, Richelieu raised an eyebrow at this as he glared slightly at the man.

"I am surprised you survived that Gramont…anyone else in your condition would have died from that attack" he said as the man grinned as his jacket fell to the floor revealing a metal chest plate hidden under his clothing.

"I wore this under my clothes if ever the day would come, where I would have to put my life on the line for the kingdom. And it looks like that day has come" he said as he coughed up blood.

"Gramont!" all three ladies yelled as the man struggled to stay up right, but then he was thrown across the room as Richelieu summoned a small blast of wind at the man as he slammed at the wall coughing and gasped in pain.

"I have had just about enough of you!" Richelieu said as he was about to raise his wand to end him till Henrietta stood in front of him her arms raised as she attempted to shield him from the man.

"Princess!" Pierce said as he was shocked to see the young lady defend him, the girl had a determined look on her face as she stood her ground "As Princess of Tristain it is my duty to protect my people!" she boldly said as the man only grinned before he laughed at the girl

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! A brave speech for such a young lady…but very foolish" he said as the magic in his wand glowed white as he prepared to strike down the girl. In that moment time slowed down as she watched the magical wind swirled around the wand before it started to descend towards her.

she knew that there was no way to defend from it, she had no magic left and she was exhausted her chances were slim_, 'I'm sorry everyone…I failed'_ she thought as she prepared for the worse.

Suddenly the earth wall blew into pieces as bits and pieces of stone tumbled to the floor, this was enough to stop his attack as Richelieu turned to face the destroyed barricade.

"WHAT!" he yelled as dust clouded the entry way, those that were still conscious looked on in shock, as two glowing blue eyes glared directly at the man causing him to flinch back instantly.

Then stepping out of the dust was a sight that brought an immense amount of joy to Henrietta as a single thought passed through her mind as a spoken promise resonated in her soul

_**"So long as there is a single drop of blood in my veins I will never allow that to happen! Do you hear me! You dare to harm the Kingdom or the Princess you'll wish I had killed you that day!" **_the voice spoke as tears formed in her eyes.

"Saito…" she said as the boy stood in front of the court room. His Aura swirling around him like blue fire as he glared at the man and pointed his sword at the man.

**"It's over Valliere! Your forces have been dealt with! And your completely alone surrender!"** he ordered as he pointed Judgment at the man, but the Duke only grinned as an insane look appeared in his eyes.

"ahahahaha…HaHaHaHa…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" he bellowed loudly as it reverberated around the room, he then stopped as he set his gaze upon the boy.

"Well then…" he said as he charged his magic "I HAVE NOTHING TO LOSE!" he yelled as he launched a volley of air at the boy.

Saito barely had time to dodge as he used aura burst to dodge the attack. Richelieu then summoned a huge gust of wind as he slammed it into Saito. But the boy summoned his barrier as the blast slammed into the blue shield. Saito brought his two sword together as they glowed bright blue.

**"X Blade!" **he yelled as he shot the blades of energy at the man.

"EARTH MAGIC: EARTH WALL!" he yelled as a wall of earth rose from the ground, barely holding back the energy as it crumbled under the attack. He had to roll out of the way as the attack continued until it blasted a huge hole in the wall. Moonlight shone into the room as the two continued to fight.

Saito slashed with his blades as the man grabbed his wife's fallen sword and parried the attacks with poor skill, the two continued their bout as the tides were turning on the duke.

Saito then slammed his pommel into the mans stomach as he gaped in pain and dropped the sword. Saito then spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick to his chest as the man went flying over to the other side of the room. He then crumbled to the floor as he gasped in pain.

"Surrender…" he said as the man growled on the ground. Saito then turned his head to look at Henrietta as he smiled at her slightly. "Its over now your majesty…its over" he said as he sighed in relief.

"WIND ART: FORCE GALE!" a voice yelled out as Saito turned around just in time to be slammed in the stomach by a powerful gust of wind, caught by the surprise attack he was propelled backwards and slammed into the wall.

"SAITO!" Henrietta yelled as the boy was imbedded into the wall. Saito gasped in pain as he coughed a small amount blood from his lips, his swords now meters apart from him as he looked up to see the Duke glaring at him as wind circulated around his wand.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance all those months ago YOU FILTHY COMMONER!" he yelled as the man began to chant in a dark tongue as a huge amount of wind began to gather at the tip of his wand. Karin's eyes widened in shock as she recognized the spell.

"BOY GET OUT OF THE WAY!" she yelled as Saito's eyes widened in shock as he aimed the huge sphere at the boy.

"WIND ART: TEMPEST GALE!" he screamed as he launched the huge sphere of wind at the boy, the attack tore at the ground as it crossed the short distance towards Saito, but in the final moments before it reached him his eyes glowed.

A huge explosion rocked the castle, so large that even the group following after Saito could feel it. They had arrived just in time to see the destruction caused by the attack. **"PARTNER!"** Derflinger yelled as they watched the boy disappear into the blast. And when the dust settled there was nothing left but a piece of cloth.

"SAITO!" Henrietta yelled thinking that his partner had just died as Richelieu laughed at this.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SO ENDS YOUR LAST HOPE TRISTAIN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" as he gloated his victory over the boy, Henrietta growled as tears leaked from her eyes

"You Bastard!" she said before gasping in shock followed by the rest of the group. The Duke was confused before he felt a presence behind him and slowly turned his head to face the rear of him. And what he saw shocked him to his core.

Standing behind him was Saito Hiraga as he glowed with Aura. But now shone like gold and cackled with yellow electricity, his eyes glowed gold as he glared into the mans eyes.

The man jumped back slightly in shock only for Saito to reappeared in front of the man. His arm glowing with electricity as he slammed his pointed hand it into the mans wand breaking easily.

And continued it along the mans arm as it split the appendage into meaty chunks!

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he held his now stump of an arm, blood gushing from the wound staining his clothes and the floor as he screamed and cried with a look of fear in his eyes. He fell to the ground as he backed away from the ever approaching young man.

"P-please…do-don't kill me!" he begged as Saito stood over the broken man, his eyes boring into him as he looked at the injured animal before him. Inside he was contemplating whether or not he should kill him and avenge the loses of those he had tormented and killed.

He could avenge Jeanette...

But then he stopped as he dropped the man on the floor "You're pathetic…death would be a kindness for you" he said as he turned away from the man "Your'e not worth it" he said as he walked away from the man as a look of rage came across his face.

Then without warning he reached into his coat and pulled out a long silver dagger as he charged at the boys back. "DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME COMMONER!" he yelled as he brought the blade down on the boy.

"SAITO!" everyone yelled as Saito turned around to see the man blindly charging at him. Time moved slowly as the bade soared through the air as he attempted to kill him.

But Saito dodged the blade with ease as his hand glowed yellow and crackled with electricity And pierced the man straight through his chest. His arm shot out of the mans back. A look of shock and horror etched on his face as he looked down to see the boys electrified arm sticking in his chest.

Small sparks of electricity circled his arm as Richelieu looked up to see the boys horrified expression as small drops of blood splattered his face. He gazed back in shock before he dropped the dagger and grabbed hold of the boys collar to look the boy dead in the eyes.

"Y-you…c-commoner…scum!" he said before he slid off the boys arm and collapsed on to the floor in a bloody heap. His blood pooling around him as a look of horror was etched upon his face. Saito raised his shaking hand to his face as he looked between it and the corpse.

"Saito?" a voice sounded out as he looked to his left to see everyone looking at him with shock on their faces as they had no words to say.

"Father?" a voice spoke out as Saito flinched in shock at the one person he sure as hell did not except to see here. Louise had horror on her face as she looked between her fathers dead corpse and Saito's blood covered hand.

Before he could explain his vision blurred and he began to waver before he fell and the last image he saw was the princess running over to him screaming his name. And then darkness…


	10. Chapter X: Prepare for War

Zero no Tsukaima: Abandoned Hero of Zero

After the capture of the criminal Fouquet Louise's Father forces the contract between them to break forever…but this in not the end of our hero Saito as he now strives for not himself but for the people of Tristain as he becomes the sword of the people, the dog of the kingdom and the abandoned hero.

* * *

><p>Chapter X: Prepare for War<p>

* * *

><p>A blinding white light was the first thing to greet Saito as he forced open his eyes, at first he was confused as he tried to rise up from were he lay, but was forced to grunt as he felt his ribs aching in pain.<p>

"…My ribs!" he said as he raised himself up into a sitting position, he then looked around as he realized he was in a room similar to the infirmary at the Academy nine months ago, but clearly it was not the same as the room was more equipped and better stocked. He looked down to see that his chest and arms was mostly covered in bandages from his wrists to his neck in clean white bandages, his right arm however was covered in an extra layer of bandages.

He tried to test his right arm and found that his right arm felt numb and shot as he could barley move his fingers. He could still move his arm but slowly and with great effort, which means whatever he did have shorted out the nerves in his arm temporarily. He then felt weigh on his leg as he turned his head to see Dusk as he laid his head on Saito's left leg, the large wolf gave the human a pleading look and a worried whine before Saito reached over and patted the wolf on the head with his left hand.

"Hey boy did…you miss me?" he asked as the wolf only responded with a soft whine before Saito started to scratch behind his ear, Saito smiled at this as he petted the wolf.

"You ok Saito?" a voice asked as he looked over to see Aaron leaning against the wall of the infirmary

"Master? What are you doing here? And where am I anyway?" he asked as his master approached him, Dusk soon got off his leg as he sat in a guarding position beside his master's bed.

"You're in the infirmary at the castle, you were moved here after the raid on the castle, the doctors said that you passed out from exhaustion most likely from overusing your Aura and not to mention the injures you sustained against Jack and Richelieu" he said as Saito nodded at this as he tried once again to raise himself into a sitting up position but struggled.

"Saito…do you remember anything from before you collapsed?" he asked as Saito placed his left hand on his temple.

"I…I remember fighting…we…we attacked the convicts in the courtyard…then we…we met up with Agnes and you sent me off to the court room…and then-"

* * *

><p><em>He walked away from the man as a look of rage came across his face, then without warning he reached into his coat and pulled a long silver dagger from his coat and charged at the boys back.<em>

_"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME COMMONER!" he yelled as he brought the blade down on the boy. _

_"SAITO!" everyone yelled as Saito turned around to see the man blindly charging at him._

_Time moved slowly as the blade soared through the air as he attempted to kill him, but Saito dodged the blade with ease as his hand glowed yellow and crackled with electricity…_

_Right before he pierced the man straight through his chest as his arm shot out of the mans back, a look of shock and horror etched on his face as he looked down to see the boys electrified arm impaled deep inside his chest. __Small sparks of electricity circled his arm as Richelieu looked up to see the boys horrified face as small drops of blood splattered across his face. He gazed back in shock as Richelieu dropped the dagger and grabbed a hold of the boys collar to look the boy dead in the eyes._

_"H-how dare you…y-you c-commoner…scum," he said before he slid off the boys arm and collapsed on to the floor in a bloody heap, his blood pooling around him as a look of horror was etched upon his face…_

* * *

><p>A wave of nausea and disgust washed over him as he looked down at his bandaged right hand, but in his mind he was seeing the hand covered in blood and pierced into the mans chest.<p>

"I-I Killed him…I-I-Hurk!" he said as he held his left hand to his mouth and he fought back the urge to empty his stomach but all that came out was dry heaving and gasping breathes as he found he could expel none. His breathing more laboured that he could barely breath as his vision turned white and the world distorting and waving like the it was crashing around him.

"SAITO! LISTEN TO ME AND CALM DOWN!" Aaron yelled as he was forced to restrain the boy from hurting himself as he thrashed around in his bed, he continued like this until his patience wore thin.

"THAT'S ENOUGH SAITO!" he yelled as he slapped the boy across the face, Saito stunned as he felt his cheek ache in pain from the rather harsh blow but managed to stop his breakdown. His ears slightly ringing as he felt the slap had shock his brain up slightly, when the ringing died down he turned to face his master as he gave his student a rather harsh glare.

"Listen to me Saito I know how you must feel right now but you have understand that it wasn't your fault, Duke Valliere had sown the seeds of his fate when he had betrayed his family and his country for greed" he then placed his hand on his shoulder as he looked the boy in the eye.

"You should never feel guilt for a man like that…in our line of work even if our enemy be a father or son we will do all what we must to protect the ones we love…" he said as Saito only looked down at his hands.

"But master…I killed him… I killed him with my bare hands…I reached into his chest and crushed his beating heart…how-how can I call myself a protector…if all I do is cause pain…and I killed Louise's father in front of her…how can I ever face her again after that?" he said as he looked at his bandaged right arm, images of blood still fresh in his mind.

"When I discovered this power I wanted it to be different from Magic…to use it for the good of mankind and protect the people of the world…but in the end I used it as a weapon of war and destroyed all in my path…how am I any different from him?" he asked as the man looked down at the floor failing to find the right words to say. Aaron was about to say something until there was a knock at the door; he turned his head to see a person that caused him raise an eyebrow.

"Duchesses Valliere? I didn't except you here?" he asked as the person was revealed to be the wife of the now deceased Richelieu Valliere, Karin shook her head when she heard that last name.

"Please do not affiliate me with that 'man' anymore, after my 'husbands' betrayal the Queen advised that I and my children use my Maiden Name Desiree from now on, in doing so it will not affiliate us with that Traitor and will spare my daughters from punishment…" she said as she held a look of anger in her eyes as she thought about he former husband Aaron nodded at this.

It was stated by law in the early years of Halkeginia's founding when a conspirator attempts to betray the Crown and fails the family name is strung through the mud and all possessions are confiscated, including land and status, sometimes the entire family and staff are put to death as a precaution.

But thanks to the Queens history and trust in her long time friend and for the fact that Karin had gave it her all to protect the Queen from the Duke she and her children were spared from such a fate. But in order to save face it was best that they use her Maiden name to avoid ridicule amongst the court and people, she then turned to the one responsible for her husbands death, the one who not only saved her own life but the lives of the Queen, the Courts and the Princesses.

She walked over as she gave the boy a hard look that caused him to flinch, "Saito Hiraga is it?" she asked as the boy nodded.

"Y-yes?" was all he could say before bopped him on the head with her fist as Aaron had bugged eyes at the pink haired woman sudden abrasive manner, even Dusk was shocked as he attempted to growl at the woman before she turned her glare to the wolf as he instantly shut up and hid his head behind his paws.

Saito on the other hand was nursing his now aching head 'I can see where Louise gets it from' Saito thought as he looked up at the woman.

"What the heck was that for?" he asked before she spoke again with a glare on her face.

"Man up already for Founders sake!" she said as Saito flinched back in shock at the woman's tone of voice.

"You're a warrior for Pete's sake! You set yourself on this path the moment you picked up a blade!" she said as she motioned to Derflinger and Judgment leaning against the side of his bed. She then grabbed him by the front of his bandages, as she looked straight into his eyes that seemed to burn with determination and fire.

"And whether you like it or not you will have to take a life if you wish to protect your loved ones! But not only that, you also have a power that rivals or even topples those of magical birth on even ground" she said as she waved her hand slightly.

"As for my late husband you are in no way like him…Unlike him you choose to use this power to protect instead of conquer, that kind of attitude is what makes you different from him". She let him go as he dropped back down into the bed. Saito looked down as registered what the pink haired woman before him, but then he smiled as he visibly relaxed into his bed and sighed in relief, he then looked up to the woman and smiled.

"Thank you Miss Desiree…it helps thank you" he said as the woman only smiled as she turned around.

"It was no trouble young man I had actually came by to say…thank you for saving my daughter, my life and the Kingdoms… for that you have my gratitude" she said and began to leave.

"Also you and Aaron are needed in the War room, we need to discuss the act of Reconquista assault and their next move" she said as the boy nodded.

After she left he swung his legs off the bed as he tried to regain his balance holding the side of the bed to keep himself straight, before Aaron could help him he held a hand to the man signaling him to not help him, he realized he was only dressed in his pants minus the boots and began to place his clothes back on his body.

"So how long have I been out? What's happened?" he asked as he pulled his long sleeved hooded shirt over his head, Aaron sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Its been a day since you collapse, after the Duke was killed the rest of the convicts gave up and surrendered without a fight, everyone was pretty worried about you, especially Siesta and Princess Henrietta" he said as the boy gained a slight blush on his face at the thought of the princess and his girlfriend,

"As for the current situation…its not good, nearly half the Court was killed by the Duke when he sealed the door behind him, and the Castle lost around fifty men in the attack and fifty servants, Luckily General Gramont wasn't too badly injured from the attack so he can still co-ordinate with the rest of the men" he said as Saito pulled his belt over his waist.

"But it seemed that during the attack Duke Valliere executed Duke Avalon and his son Valence in their cells instead of freeing them, probably for failing Reconquista" he said as he read off the mental list of things that happened in Saito's absence. Saito nodded as he strapped on his armour.

"I see…urgh!" he pulled a strap on his breast plate before grunting in pain as his ribs still hurt.

"Are you sure you are going to be all right Saito?" he asked as the boy nodded his head.

"Yeah I'm fine…my Aura is healing me as we speak…it should take a few hours before the pain in my ribs is gone, and I will have marks on my chest for a while but just that" he said as he gathered his equipment and strung his swords onto his back, Derflinger took this moment to pop out of the sheath.

**"How are you feeling partner?"** he asked as the boy was happy to see the talking sword, "I'm feeling better, good to see you by the way how goes acquiring the power?" he asked as he placed on his new Gauntlets bearing the Claws of The Dragon.

**"Its going good I should be done in two days, I know I said that I would need three days of rest but at the rate things going I need to finish it as soon as possible, so at the moment I'm taking half hour breaks and continuing from there…Saito…I can feel it in my steel, something's coming and soon…be careful"** he said as the boy nodded and finished placing his belt on his waist before turning to his master.

"Lets go," he said as the man nodded and opened the door for the boy as they walked down the halls to the War Room and deal with the threat of Reconquista.

* * *

><p>Tristain War Room<p>

* * *

><p>Saito and his master soon walked in as the Queen turned to the young man "Master Hiraga, Master D'artagnan thank you for joining us" she said as she gestured the two to seat at the table. In the war room surrounded by her most trusted advisor was the Queen, her daughter Henrietta, her guard Captain Maverick, her gunpowder squad Agnes and her most trusted ally Karin of the heavy winds as they sat at the table along side Dragon Soul Members Allard, Jonathan and Isabella as they began to discuss their next moves.<p>

"Before we begin I would like to sincerely thank Dragon Soul and all its members for rescuing not only myself but all of those in the castle, who would not be here today if not for you and your brave actions" she said as the members bowed to the Queen.

"And I would like to thank you personally Sir Saito for saving my daughter from certain death" she said as Saito blushed slightly at her praise.

"It was nothing your majesty I was just doing what I thought was right and keeping my promise to your daughter" he said as Henrietta blushed slightly at the mention of her. The queen smiled softy at this as she looked to the young man

"You are truly one of noble heart Sir Saito" she then turned her attention the war council. "From what we know Reconquista now has control over the Albion government and all its forces, they have an army that out matched and out numbered ours three to one and that they plan to use Tarbes as their staging grounds" Agnes said as she listed off the Intel from their spies.

"As it stands your majesty we are severely outnumbered against this threat with the casualties we have already sustained from the surprise attack, with most of the troops injured or deceased" he said as he read over a report from his men.

"We had to call back every soldier from the inner most regions of our country, we had to leave the troops on the border of our country where they are, but we have sent the order for the troops in or near Tarbes to gather and fortify the defences there" he said as he pointed to the map where most of the troops were being called to.

"Unfortunately the further most troops won't be able to reach Tarbes for at least a five days and our spies report that Reconquista plans to attack on the day of the eclipse, which is less then three days away" he said as he showed the battalions close to Tarbes.

"What we needed right now is a plan, one to combat the enemy and another to secure our hold in Tarbes," said General Gramont as he rubbed his face as he looked at the manifest for their troops and weapons.

Agnes then spoke up as she presented a manifest to the queen "There is even more bad news. Some of my men who stayed behind checked the armoury in the castle…we just got this back" she said as the queen read over the list.

"Nearly all the firearms there are in poor condition and barley salvageable, there was originally a hundred barrels of gun-powder in the armoury…but due to lack of maintenance or care we only have fifteen barrels left" she said as the Queen massaged her forehead.

"What of the Cannons, are any of them functional enough to take down a vessel?" she asked as Agnes shook her head.

"Most of the Cannons were badly damaged or barley maintained. As it stands out of the seven Cannons stationed we only have one Defence Cannon left in Tarbes, and to get more over there would take two weeks at the most due to their massive size" she said as she showed the sketching of the large cannons.

"Luckily the ammunition was not damaged so we still have that…but with only one defence cannon it would be a miracle to win this battle," she said as Agnes sighed and sat in her seat. The Queen sighed as she then turned her attention to the leader of Dragons soul

"Sir D'artagnan"

"Yes your majesty?"

"What I ask of your guild I fear will be too much, and while the loyalty of Dragons Soul has been absolute since this countries founding…I would not hold it against you or your men to turn away from this fight…" she said as the man stood before her tall and strong.

"I have lost too many good men to evil Sir D'Artangan…and it would pain me too see more good men die for nothing" she said as she looked at the man before he bowed to her.

"Your highness…since our founder forged our Guild we have held fast to a creed, and that creed demands that we honour our oaths, in Victory or Defeat, we will never abandon you my Queen" he said as he and the rest of the Dragon Soul members nodded at this, the Queen smiled at the man.

"Thank you once again…Aaron," she said with a soft smile.

Jonathan spoke up this time as he pointed to the map "My contacts in Albion have informed me that Albion has already begun its move, they are sending one Frigate with multiple Dragon Riders acting as defence" he said as he had read over his contacts reports.

Isabella scoffed at this "Clearly they are overconfident if they think can take over Tristain with a single Frigate" she said as she stabbed her dagger into the table, Jonathan nodded at this as he pointed to the map.

"They might just with the amount of forces we have left. But if we can somehow take out the main Frigate it would send the rest of their forces into disarray. And we can clean the rest of them with our men" he said as he laid out the blue prints of a standard Albion Frigate. Allard stroked his chin, as he looked at the blueprints and again at the mostly flat plain of the small village of Tarbes.

"Taking down one of those things is not easy, I should know I worked on one of these before I joined the guild. They are built to handle small cannon fire and pack a wallop with their fifty cannons on each side…our men will be sitting ducks in such a flat plain" he pointed to the map.

"Not to mention we only have one defence cannon available in Tarbes, if it were a smaller frigate it would be fine…but not against something this big" Agnes said as she looked down at the map. Pierce rubbed his head as he looked over the situation.

"So basically we are out gunned, out manned and only have one defence cannon left in our arsenal at Tarbes that won't even put a dent in that monster" he said as he growled in frustration.

"We need a miracle, or at least a chance at taking that monster down…but how?" Aaron questioned to the council as they could think of nothing.

Saito looked over the cannon and the lay out of the land as he looked at all the possible places for the men to have a small advantage over the Albion forces. So far it wasn't looking good, with their men outnumbered three to one they would really need a miracle. Saito fiddled with the pistol in his hand as he tried to think of something, anything, to give them an advantage over the Albion Forces. He then placed the gun next to the cannon designs as he rubbed his face in frustration.

_'This is going to be hard, all of us against that thing. I have doubts we can win…I wish there was something I could do…But is not like I can just shoot it down with my gun or something'_ he thought as he placed his hand in his chin. But then a bolt of lighting passed his brain as he stopped and stared at the pistol and then to the cannon as he slowly looked down to his right hand as his Aura shimmered a faint blue light. A bright smile plastered itself over his face as he stood up from his seat drawings everyone's attention.

"I have an idea! I know how to bring it down!" he said as the others in the war room looked at the boy in shock. He then brought up his pistol as he allowed it to glow blue.

"I'm going to use my power to bring down the frigate," he said as he grinned to the men and women in the chamber.

Agnes and Maverick had wide eyes as they soon realised what Saito was planning, while Aaron smirked at his apprentice as he too realised his plan.

"Will that even work Saito? Can you do something like that?" he asked as his student placed the gun back down and shook his head.

"Sigh…I don't know honestly, I've never tried it on anything this big" he said as he gestured to the large cannon designs. "It may work…or it will destroy our only weapon against that thing," he said as he looked at the map.

"So our only choices are using something we are not fully aware of and may backfire on us. Or do nothing as we not only lose our home but the lives of many innocent people to Reconquista" Marianne said as she weighed the options before her.

"What do you think Daughter? Do you believe he can do it?" All eyes were now drawn on the maroon haired princess as she stiffened at the sudden drew of attention. She looked around nervously before she gazed over to Saito and looked into his eyes, then memories of his defiance to Richelieu and watching his promise to protect her made her heart flutter as she felt a powerful sense of hope in the boy.

"Yes I think he can…because I believe in him" she said and then looked to Saito as they shared a brief smile and a small blush on their faces. Aaron chuckled a little before he turned back to the Queen.

"I suggest we deploy now if we want to set up adequate defences before Reconquista arrive your majesty" he said as the Queen nodded to the man.

"Agreed Sir Aaron, General I want the troops prepped and deployed on the hour" she commanded as the general bowed to her. Henrietta soon stood up as the rest turned to her.

"Mother I wish to take part in the attack and co-ordinate with the troops" she said as the council, except her mother, gasped in shock.

"Princess Henrietta! You can't be serious It is too dangerous for you to be on the front lines! You are our future Queen! If we lose you the future of our country will be lost!" he said, as Henrietta stood defiant of the man.

"I care not for that Lord Advisor! I watched helplessly as my fellow citizens give their lives for our country while I could do nothing! I will not allow that to happen again!" she said as she spoke with a high commanding voice that made the man reel back in surprise.

"I will not stand by and let it happen again on my honour as Henrietta De Tristain, rightful heir to the throne!" she said tall and proud as she shocked the rest of the room with her resolve.

The Advisor soon turned to her majesty "Your majesty please talk some sense into your daughter. Please explain to her why the front lines are to dangerous for her majesty to place her self in danger!" he begged to the Queen as she still stared at her daughter.

"Is this what you truly want to do Henrietta?" she asked as he daughter turned to face her. "Are you really willing to place your life on the line for the sake of our country?" her question not out of anger or sorrow, but one of genuine curiosity.

Henrietta looked to her mother before she looked around the room at all who had fought valiantly against Reconquista's forces. Her eyes wondered to the many injuries that each and every member sported upon their bodies.

Her eyes finally set upon Saito and the bandages that poked out from the collar of his shirt, the memory of his back facing towards her as he stood against the mad mage and his ambitions of conquest and murder.

She then looked back to her mother as she nodded "Yes…" was all she said as the Queen smiled softly to her daughter.

"Then I see no need to stop you," she said, as Henrietta was shocked at this as well as everyone else in the room.

"Your majesty!" he once more before she raised a hand to silence the man, he stopped as he looked to his queen.

"It is my Daughters decision to go Lord Advisor and I will not deny her, besides I believe that if a member of the crown were seen amongst the troops it may raise their morale for the coming battle" she said as the Advisor looked down at this. He could understand her logic; if the leader of the nation were to be present on the battlefield it could have the possibility to raise the already diminished morale of its people.

But it also had the possibility to back fire as well if the princess were to be killed on the battlefield, morale would be totally crushed and their lineage lost to the dust. Thereby leaving them without a ruler and without hope.

"Now no more on the subject, we have wasted enough time as it is and we need to prepare," Queen Marianne said as she turned to the occupants in the room that now stood in attention at the queen.

"This will not be a simple battle my friends…but a war for the survival of our freedom, I wish you luck and the protection of the Maker, may he watch over us all" she said as the men and women prayed as well before they left. But before Saito could follow his guild members away a small petite hand grasped his arm as he looked to see the princess as she held as strange look in her eyes.

"Sir Saito can I speak with you for a moment…alone" she said as Saito looked cautiously at the girl before he nodded and turned back to his friends.

"I'll meet you back at the guild Master" he said as the man nodded and left the boy to follow the princess to discuss god knows what.

* * *

><p>Henrietta's Private Quarters<p>

* * *

><p>The aftermath of the battle of Castle Tristain was devastating to say the least, walls and ceilings were splattered with blood, cracks and debris scattered the area and nearly everything valuable was destroyed in the raid, the casualties were grim as well, during the surprise attack nearly fifty percent of the castle staff were killed on sight.<p>

Followed by the lost of fifty lives of Tristain soldiers loyal to the crown and out of the ten Court members five members were killed with three injured and one executed by Saito, the courtyard was destroyed as workers attempted to repair the damaged walls and the broken gate now imbedded in the castle wall.

Until then a temporary barricade was erected to prevent another attack and soldiers were put on high alert, luckily because of the promise made by Aaron he had ordered his men to assist in the repair and stationed some of his best men as guard detail for the remaining time, they were paid as well but they served more out of loyalty then coin. Those who lost their lives in the battle were buried and honored by Captain Maverick and Agnes as they saluted the dead.

The events that had transpired here would forever scar the country of Tristian and would always be remembered as the Tristain Massacre, the day corrupt nobles attempted to take control of the capital in the name of Reconquista.

But the brave sacrifices of the men and women of the Tristain military and Dragon Soul prevented this with their very lives. But right no Saito Hiraga bowed as the Princess held in her hands the amethyst ring of Prince Wales, the small purple gem reflecting off the sunlight from the windows as she held the ring tight to her chest as she looked down at the boy who refused to look at the girl.

"I am sorry Princess…by the time I warned him Wardes had already killed him…there was nothing I could do please forgive me" he said as he looked down at the ground, the girl sighed as she walked over to the boy and gestured him to stand, as he did he noticed the pained look on her face that she attempted to hide.

"You have no need to apologies Sir Saito…Gramonts Son had already told me what happened at the church…I knew that he would be willing to sacrifice himself for his county" she held the amethyst ring close to her chest in an attempt to savor what little warmth it had before slipping it on to her finger. Saito's gaze hardened at the thought of his former master.

"How is she…how is Louise" he asked as he dared to ask the question that had plagued his mind since he awoke from his fatigue, Henrietta looked down as well as she remembered the sight of her friends face as she saw her own father be killed by the man before her, with this she sighed as she looked out the window.

"I…I cannot answer that...she has suffered just as much as I have last night…with the betrayal of both her father and her fiancé, I cannot say what is on her mind…" she said as Saito continued to glare at the floor at the thought of the two traitors.

"Louise had a difficult childhood growing up…she always strove to please her father and win favor in his eyes and when that failed she would seek the comfort of sir Wardes…to be betrayed by both has made her…unstable…" she said as she remembered the broken and shattered look in her friends eyes.

The look of someone who just had their whole world turned upside down and all that they had believed in was a lie. For her the revelation of her Fiancée's betrayal and her fathers treachery were too much for the girl that it took Karin and Agnes from blowing up what remained of the court room. Saito looked down at this as he realised it wasn't just him that was affected by this but her as well

"I see…" he said as he thought about Wardes and her Father. She then looked to the boy as she saw the self blame in his eyes

"Please do not blame yourself Sir Saito…but I thank you for returning to Tristain and saving my life" she said as the boy looked up and stared into her eyes but as he looked into her yes he saw something familiar in them. Something he had felt so long ago and he instantly knew what he had to do, he then walked over to the princess till he was standing in front of the girl, she was confused until Saito wrapped his arms around her causing her to blush.

"S-S-Sir Saito What-?"

"Its ok" he said as she became confused at these words, "I know what you are feeling right now, I can feel it with my Aura…sadness…your heart is speaking out to me and you're trying to cover it up so no one has to worry" he said as the girl could do nothing but listen to the boy that had embraced her in his arms.

"You put on a brave face and save others from seeing your sorrow, you truly are a brave girl Princess…but I'm here to tell you that its ok" he said as the girl slowly wrapped her arms around him as tears started to gather in her eyes, Saito could feel her tears on his shoulder but still felt her holding back.

"Its ok Henrietta you don't have to burden yourself I'm here let it out …" he said as the tears she held back gathered even more before she burst into tears, she soon found no strength in her legs as she collapsed to the floor while still holding Saito. The boy guided her gently to the ground as he held her weeping form, she cried and cried as all the pain and sorrow that she had kept bottled up inside pour out in a wave of emotion. Saito only held her close as he stroked her maroon coloured hair while whispering softly to her.

"Its ok now Henrietta…it will be alright" he spoke to her as he looked out the window. An image of a smirking and arrogant Wardes and Richelieu appeared before his mind as he thought about the cause of all this pain that the girl was suffering.

_'Reconquista…they have caused so much pain and suffering, they killed Prince Wales and tried to kill the Princess and have turned so many in their pursuit of power…'_ he thought as he held the girl in his arms, he raised his right arm up as he stared at the hand thinking about Richelieu and his insanity before his death. He then clenched the fist as he glared out into the country as the sun began to rise; they then separated as he helped her up off the ground before he looked her in the eye.

"Thank you…I needed that" she said as she wiped away the tears from her eyes, Saito smiled softly as he brushed his thumb across her cheek to clean the tears from her face.

"It was no problem Princess I will happily put my life on the line to protect the ones I care about the most" he said as the girl gained a healthy blush on her face.

"T-thank you," she said as she fiddled with her fingers a bit. Unbeknownst to them the Queen hid behind the door as she smiled softly at the pair, a plan began to form in her mind as she looked at the black haired swordsman, Saito took a deep breath as he looked at her.

"So what's going to happen now?" he asked as the girl sighed before she walked over to the window.

"Germania had cancelled the wedding after the letter was revealed…my mother is not angry with me, she believes that I have suffered too much as it is…but I still feel I let her down" she looked over at the window.

"Our county is small with a very limited military and we were hoping to strengthen ourselves with Germania to help defend against this threat…but now they are refusing to help, they will not help us against Albion" she said as Saito walked over to the window as he looked over the capital. Henrietta sighed as she watched all the people walking around, going about their lives and enjoying the peace they so richly enjoyed.

"This is a troubling time Saito…we are on the brink of war and our options are limited" she said as she sighed to herself.

"If we don't do something soon we will lose this war" she said as she grasped the window still with her hands, Saito looked on as he watched the people as well, but right now he was focusing on the Princess as he listened to her words.

"As Princess of Tristain it is my duty to defend this country from all threats…but…I fear I do not possess the power to do so…I fear that my actions will bring this country to ruins…" she said as she spoke out her worries and fears while her mother held a sad look from behind the door, she knew how hard it is to rule a country alone ever since the death of her husband.

And she knew that her daughter was still young to rule and that one day soon she would have to take her place, it weighed heavily on her heart, but then the most surprising thing happened as Henrietta put on a brave face.

"But I will not give up, I will never surrender until my people are safe…for that is my resolve as Henrietta de Tristain, future Queen of Tristain" she said as her eyes burned with determination and her voice rang strong and true something that made the Queen smile.

Saito himself was smiling at the girl as he heard her speech; it made him remember that despite all the horrible and corrupt Mages that he had encountered in this world there were people like The Princess, The Queen, Karin Desiree and General Gramont who wanted to protect the people instead of lord over them. He looked at the Princess and saw the determination and strength burning in her eyes, a fire that would never submit to extinction and he knew that he needed, wanted, to protect that flame.

He then took the princess hands into his own as he stared into her eyes causing her to blush in surprise.

"Princess you have my word that I will do everything in my power to protect this country and I will do anything you ask of…anything" he said as the Princess blushed more and her heartbeat increased slightly.

"…Saito…" she said as she gazed into his eyes as the Queen saw an opportunity and opened the door surprising the two as they realized that they were still holding hands and blushed feverously.

"I am glad to hear that young man," she said as she stood before the two as Saito instantly got in his knee and bowed to the Queen.

"Forgive me your majesty I was just-we were just" he tried to explain with a blush on his face, she chuckled as she waved a hand to the boy.

"Fear not young man my daughter was in turmoil and you comforted her, you have my thanks…my daughter could use man like you in her life" she said, as the Princess blushed hardcore at the implication.

She then grew a serious look on her face as she looked down at the boy, "But in any case Sir Saito Hiraga I have a favor to ask of you" she said as the boy looked up at the queen as the doors closed shut.

* * *

><p>Dragons Soul Memorial Grounds later that night<p>

* * *

><p>The full moon shone down gently on the guild as no sound was heard or made in the usually cheerful guild, the tables were empty and bare, the drinks were still and empty, not a sound could be seen…<p>

Far behind the Guild in a large clearing stood a large wall made of Black Obsidian, at the top of the wall was the symbol of Guild and multiple names etched upon its surface, this was the Guilds memorial ground.

The Memorial ground was a sacred place used to honor and salute the brave men and women of the Guild, who either fell in battle or had passed on from this world peacefully and with little regrets. Today it was used to honour those who fell in battle defending their homes and their Kingdom against the tyranny of greed and corruption.

In the clearing stood surrounded by burning lanterns was every member of the guild dressed in black cloaks over their usual attire, their weapons at their sides and held in respect as four bodies wrapped in white cloth were placed atop four pyres set to light on fire, the symbol of the guild stitched onto the cloth as a sign of respect.

A gentle breeze blew through the grass as the night became silent and still as Aaron stood before his men and began to speak.

"Today we have lost not only members of our Guild but members of our family…These brave men and women gave their lives to defend Tristain from those who sought to claim our land for themselves" he raised his head as the members holding torches raised them high into the air.

"And while they can no longer fight along side us on this world. Their sprits will guide us from beyond and protect us from the hollowing dark that one day threatens to consume us as well" he said as the men and women held the heads solemnly at his words. Saito had a blank and sad look on his face as he stood beside Siesta as she too was dressed in a cloak and a symbol of the guild etched onto her belt.

"It is in tradition that we send them to the Other side, so that they will find peace from this chaotic world…" he said as Jonathan handed him the torch in his hand and set the pyres alit, the fire instantly consuming the bodies in a blaze of orange flames.

Small specks of burning ash rising into the air as each member of the guild clanged their weapons together in a sort of soldiers salute; Aaron held his head high as he held the fire above his head "May the fires of their souls light our way in the hollowing darkness" he spoke as the members howled in response.

Saito stared into the flames as he watched the small flakes of ash fly into the air and disappeared into the dark night sky, he thought of the brave men and women that had died in the assault of the castle, how his decisions led to this, he blamed himself their deaths all because he hesitated in his fight with Wardes. He felt his hand be squeezed slightly as he turned to face the source of the squeeze, mainly being his girlfriend Siesta, she had been worried for Saito since he returned from the castle, and the look in his eyes told her the story, Aaron walked behind him as he placed his hand on the boys shoulder

"You can't blame yourself for this Saito, they willing sacrificed themselves for the safety of the kingdom. They were heroes in the end," he said as Saito only continued to look at the flames.

"I know that Siesta id truly do but…" he said as Aaron and Siesta looked at the boy concerned as he continued to stare into the flames,

"I know that they willing went to their deaths…I know that they chose to die for their country…I just wonder…if this fails…will their sacrifice be in vain?" he asked as Aaron could not respond and only stared into the flames as more ash floated into the air.

"We won't Saito…we won't," he said as the flecks of ash disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>Morning at Dragons Soul Guild<p>

* * *

><p>The early morning sky was still dark as every member of the Guild strapped weapons and armours into carts and wagons as they prepared for trip to Tarbes. No one said a word as Aaron directed the men where to place the weapons and supplies for the trip.<p>

It was sightly strange for the early morning crowd of the city to see the usually lively and boastful guild to hold solemn and serious looks on their faces.

The faces of war…

Saito was finishing strapping the last of his supplies onto Dusk as he turned to Siesta as she too finished packing her supplies into a nap sack for travel. Saito sighed, as he turned to his girlfriend "I still don't like this Siesta" he said as she turned to face him.

"Don't like what Saito?" she asked as placed the nap sack on Dusk and fastened it tight on his harness.

"You going to Tarbes, being near what is probably the most dangerous battle of our lives…I still think it would be safer if you just stayed at the Guild or with you Uncle and Cousin until this is over" he said as she sent a small glance to him.

"It would be safer Saito-kun…but my family is down their with no idea of what's about to happen, I need to get back and warn them or at the most protect them while you save the day" she said as she smiled at him.

Saito however didn't smile back as he turned to see his fellow guild members preparing for a long bloody battle. Their faces steeled and their mood serious as they prepared for war "But what if I can't Siesta? What if I fail and I get everyone killed…what if I get you killed?" he said as he looked down at the ground and refused to look up.

Until he felt a petite hand on his cheek before his face was lifted up and a soft pair of lips was locked with his own, when it parted he saw the woman of his life with an honest smile on her face as she stared into his blue eyes.

"You won't my love…because I believe in you and I love you more then anything else in this world or the next…always" she said before Saito grasped the hand on his cheek and smiled before he captured her lips again in a tender embrace.

When their lips parted again he smiled, as they were alone in their own little world "Thank you Siesta…I needed that" he said as he stared into her eyes…

Before he noticed how quite it got all of a sudden and whipped his head to see every member of the guild grinning to the pair while that snickered at the two as their faces were soon glowing red in embarrassment.

"Go Saito!" "Atta Boy!" "You know what he likes!" "KISS AGAIN!" the guild taunted to the pair as they blushed brightly as the crowed mood had turned form serious to joyful in a matter of minutes.

"S-SHUT UP! AND GIVE US SOME PRIVACY FOR HEAVEN SAKE! " Saito yelled to the crowed while Siesta tried her best to hide in her hood. The crowed soon dispersed as they went back to work leaving the two lovers in peace.

Aaron chuckled slightly from his position far away from the group as he leaned against the gates of the guild; he smiled as the two lovers went back to packing their supplies with healthy glowing blushes on their faces.

But then his mood turned serious as he moved off the gate and back inside the guild as reached over to the 'Wall of the Fallen' and ran his hand over his son half broken blade. He sighed as he then ran a hand through his hair and looked to the blade.

"…Edmund…" he spoke as he lifted the blade from its resting place and held it in his hands, "…I miss you, not a day goes by when I think of how that…monster…took you away from me…and one day I shall see you and your mother again" he said as he stared at his reflection.

"But not yet…not until I know he is ready to take this Guild and lead it as I knew you would…but for today if I'm to be reunited with you again…I want you at my side, one last time to defend our home" he then sheathed the broken blade on the back of his waist as he turned and gazed once more at the guild before the great doors closed shut.

Aaron soon nodded to his men as they began to ride off towards the main gates of the city as they were soon met with Agnes and Maverick as a legion of soldiers and warriors stood behind them and the Princess dressed in armour while riding a unicorn at the head.

They silently nodded to each other as they motioned for the men to move out as Saito and Siesta moved to ride along side the princess with Agnes on her left and Aaron on Saito's right.

The sounds of marching feet echoed as each and every man and woman held strong as they prepared for the battle of their lives. To fight for the very survival of their country.

Saito glared out as he rode along side the Princess as the words of the queen echoed in his mind.

_'Sir Saito…I fear this may be too much of you to ask but…'_ the sounds of heavy footsteps echoed as weapons and shields rattled in their sheaths.

_'Please as a favour not from the Queen of Tristain but from a mother…'_

The Princess held her head high as she rode on her unicorn towards the town of Tarbes as they soon reached the gate at midday.

_'Please Protect my daughter…become her guard, her champion, her knight…'_

Saito then looked up as his eyes flashed blue '…please protect her and keep her safe?' Saito then nodded and said.

_'I promise your majesty…with my life'_

* * *

><p>Albion Flag Ship, Medical bay<p>

* * *

><p>"ARRGGGGHHHH!" loud and painful screams could be heard as Oliver Cromwell walked into the medical centre as a man trashed and yelled in rage as the doctors tried their best to keep him calm.<p>

"Hold still Master Wardes! Your wounds are still too severe to be moving around! You need to calm down!" the head doctor said as the man now known as Wardes glared at him through the only gape in the bandages that now covered his face.

"Do not tell me to be calm you peasant! I will not rest until I have his head on a bloody pike for what he did to me!" he yelled as he thrashed again on the table and threw a man across the room just as Cromwell looked the scene and approached them.

"How goes it Doctor?" the man asked as one of the doctors moved away from the man as some of the medics were wrapping bandages around his face.

"Its not good your lordship, he has suffered severer burns to his face and his mind is all but shattered at this point, he keeps repeating over and over… of how he will kill Saito Hiraga for the…Damage…he has done to him" he said as the doctors were finally able to strap him down and finish their procedure on the scarred man.

"Doctor I need him up and about in two days time will you have him ready by then?" he asked as the doctor adjusted the monocle on his face.

"I will try my lord but I am no miracle worker, the wounds are burned so much I'm surprised he is still even alive…he must really hate this Saito boy if managed to do this to the Griffin Knight Captain" he said as the man glared at the ceiling before him.

The doctors soon adjusted the table as he lay flat on his back as they did their best to work their magic. The head doctor moved back to him as he began to change the bandages on the man who shook with rage and as the men removed to revel the once handsome man who was now deformed and ugly.

"Mark my words Hiraga…" he spoke menacingly as the medics dressed his wounds as the men brought over a large metal mask as they began to place it on the mans head.

"…Before this battle is done…" the straps and lock tightened as his breathing become dark and terrifying as the table slowly rose back up as the image of a murderous Griffin helmet with only one eye peaking through glared as he raised his fist.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! YOU DAMN DEMON! YOU! YOU! BLUE EYED DEVIL!" he roared as Cromwell smirked from the shadows as he soon left the room. But as he left and walked down the hall his ring glowed eerily purple as he raised it to his face and said.

"Then let the games…begin"

* * *

><p><strong>And Scene, Here is Chapter Ten of Abandoned Hero of Zero. Sorry for the wait I was extremely busy with some work for my family and had little time to do this before I was tired.<strong>

**Please leave a review in the comment box below and tell me what you think, stay tuned for Chapter Eleven and see you soon.**


	11. Chapter XI: The Battle For Tarbes Part I

Zero no Tsukaima: Abandoned Hero of Zero

After the capture of the criminal Fouquet Louise's Father forces the contract between them to break forever…but this in not the end of our hero Saito as he now strives for not himself but for the people of Tristain as he becomes the sword of the people, the dog of the kingdom and the abandoned hero.

* * *

><p>Chapter XI: The Battle of Tarbes Part I<p>

* * *

><p>Atop of the hill situated a small castle, which once belonged to the former Duke of Tarbes, before his betrayal was brought to light. It was here that the soldiers of Tristain and the Hunters Guild, Dragon's Soul, set up a base command.<p>

While most of the troops were posted outside of the castle, the civilians and farmers were relocated inside the castle wall's to protect them. Back in the old days if raiders ever attacked the town, the duke would bar the doors to the people and they would just have to take their chances in the forest that surrounded them. But thanks to Saito that was no longer the case.

The castle was now used to house the people of Tarbes for the coming invasion, as it was meant to be. Small huddles of families were camped around small fires, and rations were given out to people as they waited for the inevitable. Fear drifted through the air as the civilians whispered and muttered among themselves. The subject was war, the inevitable war between the kingdoms of Albion and Tristain.

The only reason they had not attempted this before was because of Prince Wales, rightful heir to the throne of Albion, who went into hiding until he could reclaim his throne. But with his death at the hands of the disgraced Wardes, their plans could now be set in motion. But Tristain would not go down without a fight, for those brave souls now stood up in the Dukes old chambers.

These leaders to the Armies of Trsitain and the loyal members of Dragon's Soul had convened to discuss their plans to defend the small village and drive away the invading force. For in only a matter of hours, the fight for the sake of their kingdom was about to begin.

Henrietta stood before them all, dressed in her royal armour as she looked over the final plans to secure their victory, or their possible defeat. "We place the Cannon here away from the main fight, while some of the Gunpowder squad guards the ammunition stocks next to it" Henrietta said as she pointed to the marked location.

"We should be able to fool the frigate if we place some of the non-functioning ones here, here and here. That should give us the element of surprise, if we want to catch the frigate of guard and land a killing blow" she said as the men and women nodded at the plan.

"And I'll be ready to power it up after we take out most of the dragon riders, it should be enough to punch right through the hull of that beast, if what Armin say's is true" Saito said as the large man nodded at this.

"As long as you make sure to hit the gun powder reserves here, at the front section of the ship. It should ignite the whole thing and send it crashing down, along with everyone onboard" he said as he pointed to the old schematics of the frigate class ship.

"But we only have enough to fire one round at that beast. I we miss by even a centimeter…its over" he said as Aaron glared at the board. "Which means we'll only have one shot at this" Aaron said as he stroked his beard slight and turned to Isabella.

"Isabella we'll need you to aim the canon with Saito and fire on your mark," he said as the woman nodded.

"Don't worry Aaron I never miss," she said as the man nodded to the woman. He then turned to the princess as he pointed to behind a section of soldiers

"Your highness it would be best if you co-ordinate with the rest of the men at the back of the battalion. It's imperative that you not fall in the battle, being an important figurehead as you are. No disrespect your majesty." Henrietta nodded her head at the man.

"I understand my role on the battlefield and accept my charge." She then turned to the rest of the men gathered as they stood up.

"Tomorrow will be the fight of our lives. We cannot allow the enemy to take Tarbes. I have faith in all of you and I know you will see us through this terrible storm. You are dismissed."

The guild and advisors nodded as each and every one of them piled out of the room. Saito walking away as his mind was deep in thought. The weight of his role in the coming battle would be vital to the war effort. And if he failed, the Tarbes would be destroyed and cleave a path straight into capital.

He could not allow that to happen.

"What do you think Derflinger? Do you think we can win?" the ancient blade only hummed slightly as it too weighed the possibility of success.

**"Honestly Partner your guess is as good as mine. Even I can't predict what will happen? But I know there will be losses on both sides."**

"Agreed I think we should-Arg!" Saito clutched his left hand as a searing pain burned against his skin "Damn it! That still hurts! Are you sure there isn't a less painful way to do this Derf?" the blade rattled in its sheath to signal no.

**"Sorry partner, but this is the only way I can speed up the Weapon boost. It's our only chance against the army of Albion."** Saito sighed as he nodded his head to the sword.

He knew Derlfinger was right and the quickest way was for him to experience this pain. He knew that he needed this power, if he hoped to stand a chance against a large army such as Albion. He knew that this would be different from the conflict at the castle. These were men and women were trained in combat and nothing like the killers and murders he fought. He knew that this time he would have to willingly kill a man this time.

No knocking them out, or injuring them enough to stop but to straight up kill them, pure and simple.

"Enough about that, we need to check on Colbert and see if he's finished with fuel" he said before leaving for the professors hut.

The armies had stopped at the Tristain Academy to recruit willing mages and teachers to fight in the battle. A few teachers' volunteered to protect their home, while the rest returned to the Capital. Among those who came to Tarbes were Tabitha, Kirche, Guchie, Montmorency and Jean Colbert.

They volunteered to be apart of the support group and to heal any of the injured soldiers brought in. Saito was just glad that his friends would be far away from the combat as they could be.

Before leaving the Academy, Saito had the chance to poke around Colbert's studies and discovered a strange, but familiar substance in his laboratory. Colbert claimed that it was Dragon's blood from one of the Robes of the Dragons that he acquired years ago. But Saito knew exactly what the substance was; it was petrol, a valuable substance that came directly from his world used to power most machines.

And that's when he was struck with inspiration.

He asked Colbert if he could replicate the substance, and have enough of it to take to Tarbes with him. If Saito was right about this, then he could get the Zero Fighter up and running before the invasion begins. With his powers returning and the plane in working order.

The Zero Fighter plane would fly once again, and hopefully win them the day. But that all depended if he could get his original powers back, the same ones he had when he was contracted to Louise. Derflinger had said that replicating the powers would be hard enough without the assistance of a Void Mage. And the only Void mage that they had was Louise, but recent events had made her somewhat unstable. She had gone through enough that Saito believed that she should remain at the Capital with her mother.

Walking along the grounds, he took the time to observe the people he had sworn to protect. The same smiling faces that he knew in Tarbes were replaced with looks of dread and fear.

He never wanted this for them; he never wanted to involve them in a war for their lives. But the fact was that this would have been inevitable, if he didn't expose the Duke's treachery a lot more people would have died...or worse. He finally made it to a small wooden shack that was supplied to the Academy teacher. The man busy mixing and combining various liquids and transmuting them with his magic.

"Mister Colbert, how's it going?" the man looked up from his work as he gestured to the beak.

"Ah Saito good to see you! I've nearly replicated enough of the 'Dragons Blood' and should have them ready for tomorrow's assault…" the man looked down as he trailed off.

"Mister Colbert?" Saito asked slightly concerned of the man's behaviour.

"Its nothing Saito, its just that…I hate war and I've never liked the idea of fighting, the death and destruction that follow it…it sickens me." Saito lowered his head as he heard this.

"I know what you mean…before all of this, coming to this world. I would have never hurt another human being. And now I'm expected to kill anyone that comes at me with a blade…how am I suppose to be a soldier when I hate killing?" Colbert smiled at this as he looked at the young man.

"I truly envy your world Saito to produce a man such as yourself. Truly it must be a peaceful existence in your home" Saito looked away at this.

"I wouldn't say that Professor…" he then looked over to the clock as he saw the time. "I've got to make sure the last of the preparations are complete, you got everything under control Professor?" the man nodded.

"Yes everything will be ready. Despite all of this, I'm really curious to see the legendary 'Robe of the Dragon' fly high above the sky. It should be quite fascinating" Saito chuckled at this as he left the man to his work.

Saito walked along the barracks until he spotted some of the academy students, some were helping the older medics, and while the rest were moving items from place to place. Sitting not to far from them were some of Saito's friends. Montmorency, Kirche, Guiche and Tabitha.

The teens were situated around the fire as they spoke to two familiar faces. The Twin Mages Flare and Blaze, it seemed that Kirche was getting some pointers on flame magic as the twins showed her a few of their forms. Blaze looked up as he spotted the young man.

"Oi Saito! Come here have and have a seat with us" he called out to the boy. Seeing no reason why he shouldn't, Saito sat down as he smiled to his friends.

"Hey guys, getting friendly I see" Kirche nodded at this as she gestured to the twins.

"Of course darling, Sir Blaze and Madam Flare were going over a few magical tips in flame magic. They are really quite adept with Flames." Blaze chuckled at this.

"Aw stop your going to make us blush!"

"Knock it off Blaze, don't mind him Kirche, he just likes it when pretty girls complement him". Blaze huffed slightly, before he turned his head away from his sister. Earning a chuckle or a laugh from the group.

"So Saito how are you holding up? It's going to be a big day tomorrow" Saito bowed his head slightly at this.

"Honestly…I don't know, I mean I've never been in an actual war before. The biggest skirmish I've ever been in was the raid on Tristain Castle, and that only happened two days ago. But this…" he motioned to the large groups of soldiers and the large cannon. "I don't know how to respond to this…" He then looked up to the two with conflict evident on his worrying face.

"How do you guys handle it? Fighting in a war?" the twins were silent before they shared a brief glance to each other.

"I guess…we got through it because we've always had each other" Blaze said as he patted his sister's shoulder.

"Flare was with me from the first day of the Academy, to the day we enlisted in the army" he chuckled slightly. "She's had my back more times then I can count."

"One more then you brother" Flare chuckled to her twin her laughed as well. She then turned her attention back to the boy as she looked into his eyes.

"The point is Saito, no one is every truly ready for war. Not even the most hardened veterans ever get used to war…first time I killed a man, I wept for two days straight." The mage said as she looked at her hands.

"I had just kept thinking, maybe I should have cast a sleeping spell on him. Or maybe even just bind him with some earth magic…" Flare lowered her head as she thought back to a time long ago.

"But I later realised that a sleeping spell takes to long to cast, and I know very little earth magic…It wasn't till Blaze here killed his first man too did I realise the truth. In war, death is to be expected of us. Because if we don't kill them, they'll us" she then looked up as she looked to the young faces.

"So don't worry Saito, everyone is here for you. You just have to realise that, now if you'll excuse us Blaze and I have to fortify the walls with some flame barriers. If they fall, then the rest of the villagers will die" Blaze said as he and his sister rose up from the camp. As he continued his small trip around the village, he spotted his mentor and the rest of the guild as he waved to them. Aaron soon noticed him as he walked towards the boy.

"Saito how are you, ready for the next battle?" Aaron asked the young man who remained blank; he then turned his head to the countryside and away from the man. "You ok Saito?"

"…Master? Can I be honest with you?" Aaron nodded to the boy who looked back up to hm. "I'm…I'm scared…" Aaron sighed as he patted the boy's shoulder.

"I know…this battle will be like nothing you have ever faced before. In fact the last time I was apart of something like this, was during my third year in the guild. We had to raid a rival guild that was ravishing a small village off the coast."

"We spent three day's fighting them back until we finally drove them back to their own guild. We even gave them the option to surrender and spare their lives…but they refused and fought us to the last breath" he shook his head as he looked up to the sky.

"I remember watching as the last man died at my hands, a spear driven straight into his heart…and the last thing I saw, was his pained filled face as I sent him to his ancestors."

"War is a scary thing Saito, it demands so much of us, and takes so much more from us." Aaron turned to the boy as he placed his hand on his head. "But as long as you fight to protect the ones closets to you…then the fight was worth something" Saito stared at the man before he nodded and walked away from him. The man watching as the boy traversed this path alone, to find his resolve to fight.

A small travel away and Saito stood in one of Tarbes un-used grain fields; the area was cleared to allow Saito to bring out their second secret weapon. The WWII Zero Japanese Fighter, an heirloom passed down from Siesta's great-grandfather. The old fighter was in miraculous condition, thanks to the spell that was cast upon it years ago.

Saito placed his hand upon the painted green metal as he thought back to his world. He began to think about the life he lived there, and compared it to his new life. He could easily see the massive gap that separated him from his old world. But he also could barely recognise himself, from the boy who left to the man he had become.

And if that were the case, would his parents ever recognize him?

The sound of crunching grass caught his attention as he turned his head to see Siesta walking towards him, a blanket draped around her shoulders as she walked towards him.

"You ok Saito?" she asked as she draped an arm around his waist, he complied and did the same to her as he sighed into her embrace.

"I don't know Siesta...a lot of people are counting on me tomorrow, The Kingdom, the princess, her armies and your people." He sighed as he looked over to the girl.

"And I just keep asking myself, what if I fail them? What if I fail to protect them like I failed Wales…what will happen if -" He was stopped as Siesta brought the boy into a hug, the top of her head rested just under his chin.

"I believe in you Saito and I know for a fact that you won't let us down tomorrow. You haven't let us down once and you won't tomorrow either. Besides you aren't alone in this." He looked confused before she brought her head up to look at him.

"You have Aaron, Isabella, Armin, Jonathan…and me. So don't lose hope Saito, not when we need it the most" Saito just stared at the woman rest upon his chest, before he brought his arms around her and rested his back against the old machine. He sighed as he quietly stroked he long black hair.

"What did I do to deserve such a beautiful woman like you Siesta?"

"Should I bring out the list?" Saito chuckled as he held her close.

"No, no that won't be necessary…but thank you" the two just stayed like that for the longest time before they rose up and walked back into the village, hand in hand all the way.

The couple held each other's hand as they returned to the village. His heart still heavy, and his belief shaking as he walked beside the one he loved. He knew what was expected of him now, and what he needed to do. He just wondered that when the time came, would he lead them to victory? Or fall with them into defeat?

Siesta needed to check in on her family, and be with them for the final assault. "Remember Saito, you're not alone in this, and you still have all of us and me," she said as she left him.

"Thank you…Siesta" Saito could only watch as the first kind person he had ever met leave. Seeing nothing more that he could do, he turned as he headed back to his chamber in the castle.

He knew that in a few more hours the invasion would begin. He had just closed the door and leaned against the old oaken wood as the weight of this war grew on his soul. He was about to make it to bed when a painful shock surged in his left hand. This one was different from the earlier ones he felt during the day. It was more intense and burned at his very soul.

He fell to his knees as he grasped his wrist "D-Derf! What's happening?!" Saito said though pained filled breaths.

**"Its happening partner! The final procedure is about to begin!"** the sword said as Saito fell to his knees, and grasped his hand tightly.

"What?! What do I do?" he asked the sword, as pain seared itself into his flesh.

**"There's not much you can do…only survive"** Saito glared at his pulsing hand and groaned in pain. He slowly rose up off the ground as he tried to make it towards his bed. But another surge of pain shot through his body as he collapsed to the ground. He held his wrist tight as a small wisp of smoke began to rise of his hand. His teeth were clenched and sweat began to pour off his brow as he glared at the smoking image from his hand.

He tore off his glove as he watched a small blue light burn under the surface of his skin. The blue small light traced a pattern on his hand, as the light soon broke forth and the blue light burned his skin.

Saito only glared and snarled in pain as he looked at his hand. He knew that he would pay any price to protect the ones he loved. He would battle a thousand armies, face a hundred monsters and demons if it meant that they would be safe. He then held his chest as he coughed up blood and sprayed it onto the floor.

He grasped his heart as his body convulsed and steam began to slowly rise from his skin. To him it was as if his entire body was on fire. The pain was like nothing he had ever felt before, not even when he was separated from Louise did he ever feel this kind of pain.

But this pain…this pain was just a small price he would pay to save their lives…he would endure this for them.

* * *

><p>Cromwell's Flagship<p>

* * *

><p>Cromwell smirked as he twirled the red liquid in his wine glass. A satisfied grin on his face as he thought about tomorrow's battle. He knew that the armies of Tristain were always small in number and could have easily been defeated long ago.<p>

For years he spent plotting his little coupé attempt to overthrow the Albion Royal Family, by gathering enough Noble support, which whom they shared his ideals. But it wasn't until he received the Ring Andvari and managed to turn the people against their King.

With it he was able to cement his place as the Ruler of Albion, and killed the King himself. But he knew that as long as the Prince Wales was alive, he could not begin his plan to invade Tristain. But he also needed to remove Tristain of its Allies if he wanted to completely take over the country. And as luck would have it, the Princess of Tristain had been having a secret relationship with the former Prince Wales.

The letter he had Wardes retrieved from the dead Prince, brought an effective end to the Germanian alliance and secured his path to victory. He felt as if nothing could stop him now.

But recent events had started to make him doubt about his chances of success. An unknown factor had been thrown into his game and could possibly foil his plan. An unknown element named Saito Hiraga, a warrior born in Tarbes and possessed a strange power called 'Aura'. The boy had caused him much trouble since he made an appearance.

It was because of him that Tristain was aware of his plans to invade Tristain in the first place. By defeating the former Duke of Tarbes and annihilating the dark guild that he paid to cause havoc in Tristain. He had also learned that his recent plan to assassinate the Tristain Royal Family had failed because of Saito, when he killed Duke Valliere with his bare hands no less.

His fears only grew when Wardes returned from Albion, defeated and badly scarred by the boy Saito Hiraga. He began to fear the kind of power the young man possessed. And worried that his invasion could very well fail. But he could not worry about that, now that his plans were in full motion.

The invasion had begun his men were ready to fight and was assured that Tarbes defences had been severely crippled, thanks to the Dukes negligence of the main cannons. So he sighed a breath of relief as he placed the glass down and looked out to the two bright moons.

A feeling of self-accomplishment washed over the man as he rested in his luxurious chair.

The door then opened as a dark figure walked into the room. The heavy sound of metal platting and gasping breaths meet his ears as he turned to face the arrival. "Ah Sir Wardes, how are you feeling?" Cromwell asked the dark cloaked man, as he glared slightly through his dark metal helmet.

Wardes now wore dark metal plating on his arms and chest with a dark metal helmet in the shape of a furious griffin on his head. To mask the external injuries that now scarred his once handsome face.

"Anger, fury, hatred...especially for the brat who did this to me" he grasped at the dark metal plating on his face. A look of anger could be seen in his eye, as Cromwell only smirked at this.

"While I do admire the devotion you have to killing this boy, do not forget the main goal. Kill the Princess Henrietta and secure the Kingdom of Tristain." Wardes looked at him as he slammed his hand into the wall.

"Do not tell me what to do! I know full well of what we need to accomplish! But mark my words! Saito Hiraga will die by my hands! And my hands alone!" he yelled in fury before a laugh was heard behind him.

"Now this is a rare sight to see. Sir Jean-Jacques Francis de Wardes, former Captain of the Griffin Knights, swearing bloody vengeance? My, my, Saito must have really pissed you off this time" Wardes spun around as he glared at Fouquet.

"Silence you wench! Least you meet the end of my blade!" He grasped his rapier to emphasize his point as the green haired woman only chuckled.

"Now Wardes, there is no need for that kind of action. Save it for the fight with Saito~, beside he is the one you want revenge on right?" the man glared at her before he relaxed and began to walk out of the room.

But he stopped just before the door as he stood shoulder to shoulder with Fouquet. "Make no mistake Fouquet, try something like that again and I will not hesitate to kill you" Fouquet smirked as the man left.

"He seems very temperamental today," she said as Cromwell nodded at her.

"Indeed, right now anger is the only thing driving him at this point. This is both a boon and a hindrance to him." Fouquet raised an eyebrow at this as the man laced his fingers. "He will be stronger then before and strike without mercy. But in his rage he will forget the mission and focus all his rage to kill that boy." He looked up as he narrowed his eyes to her.

"We must make sure to kill that boy if our plans are to succeed at all. Let him have his battle with the boy, but if it looks like he will lose assist him" he asked as the woman pondered this.

"That could be harder then you think" the man looked confused at this. "When I fought him for the Staff of Destruction, he was formidable enough with Gandálfr's power." She narrowed her vision as she remembered their second encounter.

"But the second time I fought him in La Rochelle, he used a power I had never seen before. He glowed with these strange emerald green flames and completely demolished my Golem." Cromwell nodded at this as he had heard both reports from Wardes and Fouquet. The boy had a mysterious power, not like magic but something entirely new. Powers that rivalled and surpassed magic in both of power and diversity. He began to wonder if the boy was born with this power.

Or did he clam it himself through hard work?

"Thank you Fouquet, just keep to your task and we should win this battle with little effort," he said as the green haired woman nodded and left the room. The man leaned back in his seat as he picked up the glass again and watched the red liquid glow in the moon's light.

"To the fall of Tristain" he said as he raised his glass to toast his success.

Only for the glass to crack slightly, as he looked at the ominous crack in his glass, and for the first time in his life felt something he though he'd never feel…Doubt

* * *

><p>Edge of the Tarbes Forest early morning<p>

* * *

><p>The darkness of night broke away as the first rays of sunlight shone through the horizon. Among the horizon was a large shape, slowly moving towards the large fields of Tarbes.<p>

The large frigate glided through the air as it brought both a sense of wonder and doom upon its sails. But through the eyes of a telescope, it meant the battle was about to begin.

Jonathan narrowed his eye, as he and the Tristain scouts hid amongst the trees of the forest. He signaled to the men as one of the scouts nodded and tied a small message to a flacon. The falcon flew at tops speed as it reached the castle, the falcon rested upon Aaron's outreached arm as he retrieved the note inside. With a solemn look he turned around as he Agnes as she turned the soldiers.

"Scouting party has just spotted the target. First battalion to the fronts lines!" she ordered as the first line of men moved to large open fields. "Second battalion follows in after them! Followed next by the Archers and Riflemen!" she hollered as the men and woman moved in unison.

"Third Battalion stay here and protect the castle! If the first and second are to fall, then the third will move in and the forth will take your place!' she ordered as the man saluted.

"Dragon soul! You will take orders from Captain Agnes and myself! Ensure that no one dies under you care!" Aaron commanded as the men and woman of Dragon soul howled in response. He then turned to Agnes, as he looked her in the eye "I'm going to go check on Saito, without him this battle is as a good as lost." She nodded as the man walked past him.

He soon came upon Saito's room as he knocked on the door "Saito scouts have spotted the vessel and the invasion is about to begin, are you ready?" he heard no response as he looked at the door.

"Saito?" he called out again as once again he heard no response. He reached for the handle, before the door opened by itself and Saito stood at the entrance. He had small bags under his eyes and a thin trail of blood running down his chin. His hair was a mess and he looked slightly tired and worn. Aaron grew slightly concerned, as the boy just seemed to stare at him.

"Saito? Are you ok?" he asked as he reached out to check the boy. But he stopped as he Saito grabbed a hold of his wrist and looked up at the man. His eyes glowed for a brief moment, before they returned to their normal blue.

Saito smiled slightly as he saw his master "I'm fine Master, sorry about my behavior, I've just had a bit of a…rough night" he glanced down to his left hand, that was now wrapped in dark blue cloth.

Aaron instantly caught on as a grim expression grew on his face, "Did it hurt?" he asked as the boy only nodded. "Are you going to be fit for battle?" Saito nodded again as pointed to his bed.

"It stopped around three this morning, so I was able to get some sleep in. Still hurt like hell though," he said as he rubbed his wrist. "Where are they now?" he asked as they walked down the hall.

"Not to far, they just passed mountain range and are closing in fast. You now the plan right?" Saito nodded as they left the castle.

"Yeah, as soon as the battle starts take out as many of the dragon riders as I can. Then join up with Isabella for the final attack" Aaron nodded as they soon reached the old plane.

Already waiting for them were Professor Colbert and Siesta as the troops had just finished loading the last of the fuel into the plane. "Saito the plane is fueled up and ready to go. I'm quite curious to see this machine flying in the air" Colbert said as Saito nodded.

"Then I shall not disappoint you Colbert," he said as Saito walked over to Siesta as she held something in her hands.

"Here Saito, these belonged to my great-grandfather when he was alive. I think that you should use them, in memory of him" she said as she handed him an old worn aviator goggles and helmet, along with it an old worn out scarf, with a pair of aviator gloves.

Saito took them in his hands as he looked at the goggles and smiled softly at them. Before he could speak Siesta wrapped her arms around him, as she held him tight. "Promise me you'll make it back?" she whispered softly as she held on for dear life. Saito only caressed her back as he held her close.

"I always do, don't I?" he said as he released her and looked at the plane. Aaron walked over as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"We'll buy as much time as we can, the rest will be up to you my boy" he said as Saito nodded and began to climb the machine. A sudden thought had occurred to him, today would also be the day of an Eclipse, the one chance he would ever have to return home.

He could just fly the plane right through the portal and be home before he even knew it. He looked around him at his Master, friends and loved one as the thought was instantly perished from his mind.

_'That's not my life anymore this is...with the people I love'_ he thought before he climbed into the cockpit and placed the gear on himself. His face now covered by the white scarf and eyes shielded by the goggles. He breathed in slowly as he looked to his left hand and unwrapped the piece of cloth.

The symbol now burnt into his skin was a circle with runes inscribed around the outside with two swords crossing in the middle. On top of the swords was the image of a Wolfs head, devouring a small blue flame.

He placed his hand on the control as he waited to see if it worked. At first nothing happened as fear and dread stabbed at his heart, thinking that all the pain he went through was nothing.

But then the symbol glowed a pale blue light, as knowledge and information rushed into his head. Years of training and experience absorbed instantly by the symbol.

Saito smirked as eh expertly started the engine, as the fighter sprung to life, with the engines roaring to life for the first time in so many years. He then pulled the handle as the propeller began to spin and turn as the plan began to move down the track. He pulled back as the plane was then launched into the air and left a trial of air in his wake.

Siesta clasped her hands together as she sent a silent pray to the boy, hoping above all else that he would win this day, and return to her safe and sound.

Meanwhile away from the castle, a large frigate hovered over the deserted fields and cast a large shadow across the ground. Those civilians who had not made it to the castle, looked up in shock and horror as the ship hung above them in the sky.

Accompanying the ship was a large platoon of fire-type Dragons, each with them a rider clad in armour and a dark purple cloak. Aboard the large ship stood the three major conspirators of the Albion Coupe Wardes, Fouquet and Oliver Cromwell. The three stood aboard the massive warship as they say in the distance the small town of Tarbes.

And below them were the assembled masses of the Tristain Royal Army, or the small amount that they could muster to defend Tristain. The groups consisted of the Royal Army, the gunpowder squadron, the Griffin Knights and the Guild Dragon's soul.

Cromwell smirked as he looked down at the gathered army. "This is the best that Tristain could offer? A rag tag army of misfits and mercenaries?" he chuckled as Wardes motioned to the men.

"Get the cannons ready and begin bombardment!" he ordered as the men began to ready the cannons. Wardes looked ahead of them to see the remnants of the Griffin Knights as the attempted to engage the dragon riders. But they were taking heavy losses as the dragons proved to be far superior then the griffin knights.

"Pathetic weaklings, they were only strong because of me. Without my leadership, they crumble like dust" he spoke with no remorse as he watched his once fellow knights, perish under the claws of dragons.

"Looks like they have some of the cannons from the castle" Fouquet said as he pointed to some of the defense cannons.

"They are just a decoy, I had personally seen the duke dismantle them myself on my last visit to Tarbes" the dark helmeted captain said as he watched the soldiers die before them.

"It doesn't seem that they will put up much of a fight sire, victory appears to be ours" Fouquet said as Cromwell grinned at this. He looked down as cannons shot at the horsemen below.

The grounds exploding in a hail of dirt and fire as the brave men and women tried their best to defend their homes. The Princess shouting orders to her men, as they followed her orders.

Aaron below sending out orders to his men, as they attempted to shot down the riders. But proved futile as the riders flew higher and shot blasts of fire at the men. Some screamed in pain as they were set ablaze while others were given merciful deaths. Cromwell only smirked as he watched the pathetic attempt to save their home.

"All according to plan" he said as he basked in soon to be victory.

Suddenly a strange noise echoed in the area as the fighting was brought to a halt. Cromwell, Fouquet and Wardes looked around as they tried to find the strange sound.

"What in blazes is that sound?" he ordered as he and the men searched the sky for the strange noise. While down below Aaron grinned as he heard the noise, as did the others around him, while the troops of Tristian looked around just as confused.

In the castle far away from the battle, Siesta and her whole family watched the sky as the sound resonated loudly in the air. Siesta clasped her hands together as she looked to the sky.

"Saito…"

High above the clouds soared the Zero Fighter and its pilot Saito Hiraga, as he looked down to see the smoke and fire. "Looks like Albion's not holding back at all!" Saito yelled over the wind as he looked at the battle below.

**"They're acting cocky, thinking that nothing can stop them! They are about to be sorely mistaken partner!"** Derflinger yelled back as Saito closed the hatch shut and preceded to enter the battle.

Before the first rider could even react, Saito dive-bombed towards him as he fired at the rider. Bullets ripping through the dragon and rider, like rain through rice paper. He then maneuvered as he attacked two more dragons, easily destroying the beasts.

"Wh-what type of dragon is that!" one of the riders yelled as he and his partner tried to dodge the attack. Only to be shot down instantly as Saito appeared behind them and gunned the down.

Meanwhile down below the troops cheered as they watched the boy shot down another dragon. They sent out a mighty cheer as he shot another before it could even fight back. Aaron smirked at this as he watched his student fight for his friends.

"Amazing!" Agnes said beside the man as she watched the impressive display of Ariel-combat. The sounds of gunfire following closely behind, as another best fell from the sky. Henrietta watched in awe as the boy who swore to protect her and her people, fight with everything he had.

A sense of hope grew in her chest as she turned to her men. "This is our chance brave warriors!" she said as she raised her staff. "We must give Sir Saito all our support! If we wish to win this fight!" she yelled as the men roared at her words.

While on the Frigate, the three conspirators watched in horror as their flying escort was shot out of the sky so easily. "What power! Where was Tristain hiding a weapon like that?" Fouquet said as she watched the small craft fly in the sky.

Wardes looked over as the plane just passed under them. And his eyes widened in anger as he got a good look at the pilot. "Saito Hiraga!" he growled as his fist clenched tightly on the wooden rail.

"Wardes! What is that thing!?" Cromwell yelled out in fear, as he watched his best riders be shot out of the sky. Wardes only growled as he turned and walked to the hull.

"Where are you going!?" he yelled out as the helmeted man looked back as growled at him.

"To kill a filthy peasant! Fouquet! It looks like we might actually be need for this fight!" he said as the green haired woman only smirked as she followed the man as well.

Saito fired again as another of the riders fell from the sky. The rider didn't even have a chance to shoot back, before it was shot out of the sky. "OK that's the last of them, sky should be clear for a while! I need to get to the meeting point!"

But before he could turn the plane around. A black blur shot past him as the wind nearly knocked him off course. "What the hell was that?" he said as he turned to see a man dressed in dark and riding a black dragon.

"We meet again peasant!" the masked man said as Saito narrowed his eyes at the man.

**"Partner thats!"** Saito nodded as he reached out with his Aura sense.

"Yeah I know! its Wardes! But he seems different from before? There's a large amount of anger and rage emanating from his soul!" he said as he could see the vortex of magic inside him, twisting and burning in rage.

"You burnt my face off the last time we met! Allow me to return the favour in kind! You filthy peasant!" he yelled as the dragon shot a large amount of wind, followed by him firing an intense fire blast at the boy.

The two attacks combined in mid air, becoming a large ball of fire racing towards Saito. Saito was able to pull away as the ball of fire raced past him and incinerated large section of the forest.

"Damn that was close! It's a good thing the civilians are in the castle!" Saito said as he looked at the destruction. "I need to take him out now!" he roared as he maneuvered the plane to face the man again.

"Foolish Boy!" Wardes yelled as he fired another blast of fire and air at the boy. But Saito quickly opened the cockpit and slashed at the attack. A wave of Aura shot out of the blade as it collided with the ball of fire.

A huge explosion blasted the sky, as the soldiers down below had to cover their eyes from the light. "What a battle!" Agnes said as she recoiled from the blast. Henrietta nodded beside her as she too had to shield herself from the blast.

Wardes growled as he sent a blast of air to clear the sky. But when the smoke cleared Saito was gone "What!" he yelled before the sounds of the plane appeared behind him. He turned to see the fighter plane right behind him as Saito glared down the sight of the plane.

"Got you!" Saito yelled as he pulled the trigger of the gun. Only for the gun to make empty clicking noises as Saito's eyes widened in shock. "Shit! I'm out of ammo!" Wardes smirked at this as he turned and fired another blast of air at him. Saito managed to absorb the attack with Derflinger.

But even he knew that with out his planes main guns, he might as well be a sitting duck, while down below Henrietta grew a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong? Why isn't Saito fighting back?" she asked as Aaron observed the fight.

"The contraption he is flying must no be able to attack again. All he has left is his Aura attacks and his pistols. But against a wind-type Dragon with a much higher speed then fire-type Dragons…it's near impossible" Aaron said as he watched his apprentice above.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Agnes asked as she watched the fighting above. Aaron pondered this for a brief moment, until he was struck with an idea.

"Get me all the mages with ranged attacks and the Gunpowder squad that aren't protecting the ammunition!" he ordered as the men nodded and set out to do his orders. He looked up to the sky as Wardes fire wave after wave of air at the boy.

_'Saito hold on!'_ he thought as he returned his attention back to his plan.

Saito narrowly dodged every attack, as Wardes continued to fire at the boy. He only managed to survive so long against him was because of Derflinger and Judgment's ability to absorb magic.

_'Shit! This is getting to close for comfort, if I don't think of some way to take him down I'm a goner!'_ he turned his attention to the left as he narrowed his eyes. _'Not to mention we still need to follow the plan! This is not going to end well!'_

**"Partner look out!"** Derflinger yelled as a blast of wind tore straight through the wing. Smoke and fire spewed out of the plane, as Saito struggled to maintain control of the plane. From a distance Siesta's eyes widened in shock as she watched fire spewing out of the plane. A feeling of dread and fear struck her soul as a lone tear streaked down her face.

"Shit! I'm losing altitude! I can't regain control!" Saito yelled as he struggled to keep the metal plane in the air. Wardes on the other hand smirked as he saw this and charged another attack.

"This is the end boy!" he yelled as lighting surged around his sword. But then one lucky bullet grazed the side of his helmet, causing him to fire off to the left. The ball of fire ignited above the forest and destroyed the top halves of the trees.

Wardes growled as he turned his head to the shooter. "Who dares!" he yelled as he looked down at the battlefield as Agnes and another row of marksmen aimed at the former captain again. "Agnes de Milan! You always were a pain in my side!" he said as he raised his blade again.

"But not even you! Will get in the way of my vengeance!" he yelled as he shot down multiple spheres of wind. The sphere impacted the ground as dirt and rubble blasted off the ground.

"All units open fire!" Agnes ordered as multiple men and women took aim at the man. And fired off musket rounds, arrows and fireballs as the man had no choice but to dodge the attacks and get him further from their range.

"Thanks Agnes! Master Aaron!" Saito managed to yell over the wind as he directed the plane towards a small clearing. _'Time for phase two of the plan'_ he thought as he landed, more crashed, the plane into the clearing.

"Damn it! You insolent pests are in my way! Huh?" he said as he then spotted Saito as he managed to land the plane in a small clearing. Next to what looked like a large tent.

"What is he up to?" he said as Saito ran over to a blond haired woman as together then pulled off the large tarp. His eyes then widened in shock as the tent revealed a large cannon. "A defence cannon? What can they do with one defence-!" he stopped as He then looked back up, as he saw the frigate directly in it's line of fire.

"NO! They can't possibly be planning to take out the frigate!" he said as he looked down to see the two aimed the cannon.

While down on the ground Saito and Isabella took aim, as they adjusted the cannon. "We only got one shot at this! Are you ready Saito?" Isabella yelled as he nodded to the woman.

"About as ready as I'll ever be!" he then turned to the cannon as he rubbed his hands together. "Here goes…everything!" he yelled as he placed his hands on the metal. And concentrated and focused his Aura. He struggled as blue waves of energy began to swirl around the cannon. And the metal structure began to creak and groan from the strain.

The cannon glowed an ominous blue as the light of the from the glow drew everyones attention. "What is that?" Cromwell asked as he looked over to the clearing, as the blue light grew brighter.

"Its seems to be a defence Cannon sire! But they only have one of them!" a servicemen yelled out, as he peered through a telescope. Cromwell chuckled as waved his hand dismissively.

"Pathetic, what can one messily defence cannon do to a frigate?" he said as he only chuckled at the display. Wardes on the other hand growled as he saw the cannon glowing with energy.

"I won't let you! HIRAGA!" he yelled as he flew towards the cannon at alarming speeds.

"Shit! He's on to them!" Agnes yelled as she pointed to the sky. "All units open fire on Wardes!" she yelled as multiple arrows and bullets flew through the air. But Wardes only summoned a sphere of wind around him as continued his mad charge to the boy.

"Are we ready?" Saito yelled as he continued to pour energy into the cannon.

"Almost there!" she yelled back as she lined up the sights in the cannon. The shifting of gears and turning of handles strained as she aimed at the ship.

Wardes was no closer as he raised his blade to the sky. And summoned a large ball of electricity, the ball of energy growing larger as he glared at the two near the cannon. "Eat this!" he yelled as he thrust his sword forward, as the sphere was lunched at the pair. Then the sight was aligned as Isabella grinned at this.

"Ready!" the ball of energy growing closer and closer to the pair. "Aim!" the surging of electricity and the pounding of his heart echoed in his ears as Wardes grinned evilly, as he watched his attack grow ever closer to the duo. But that all changed as Saito yelled out one word, that forever turned the tide of the battle.

"FIRE!"

A loud boom was heard as the cannon blasted the cannonball at high speeds towards the target. The ball glowing bright blue and shimmered like star, soared towards the eclectic ball as it shot right through the sphere. Canceling out the attack as it continued it path, unheeded by the distraction.

"What!" Wardes yelled in disbelief, as he watched his attack be demolished by the glowing ball? But then his eyes widened as he saw the ball heading straight for him. "Damn it!" he yelled as he tired to manoeuvre away from the light. But all too late, as the attack shot right past the dragon and ripped half of its body to pieces.

"ARRGH!" the man yelled as he and his destroyed Dragon plummeted to the ground. While the cannon ball still continued on its path as Cromwell could only look in horror as the attack sped faster towards him. In a last ditch effort he turned to the captain and yelled.

"Get us out of here-!"

All too late as the cannon ball shot right into the side of the ship and tore a giant hole straight through hull. The gunpowder reserves instantly ignited, as the ship began to explode and plummet to the ground. The giant ship made a loud dying sound as it crashed into the ground as the yells and screams of the soldiers on board echoed in the far distance, kicking up a larg plume of dust into the air.

While the Tristain Soldiers could only watch in awe.

"My god…" Agnes said as she watched the massive war ship rumble to the ground. Aaron too was stunned as eh narrowed his eyes and turned to the men.

"This isn't over yet! We need to make sure they stay down! All units converge on the wreckage!" he yelled as them men shook off their shock and charged towards the ship.

Saito meanwhile panted and gasped for air as he fell to his knees. Sweat poured down his face as he looked at the burning wreckage. "Whoa…" was all he could say as he watched the men charge at the burning debris. Isabella walked over as she too sat near the boy.

"You did good Saito," she said as she patted his shoulder. "Aaron and Agnes should be able to handle the rest, so just sit back and rest," she said as she leaned against the now destroyed cannon. The two gazed out as they watched the main focus of the army, attack what was left of the Albion forces. A calm air brezzed in as Saito leaned against the old metal. The sound of pattering feet drew his attention as Dusk walked over to him.

"Hey boy, you doing ok?" he asked as the wolf only nodded its head and sat down beside his master. He then looked up as he gazed at the old plane, half buried beneath the earth.

_'Thank you Siesta's grandfather and you too Zero Fighter…thank you for helping me protect the people I love'_ he thought as he rested his head back and closed his eyes. Ready to let the fatigue and stress of the war wash away from him and let him slumber.

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard, as his eyes snapped open as he and Isabella looked back at the battlefield. Tristanian soldiers flying through the air as another blast of wind sent the flying.

"What the hell!" he yelled out as he stood up right and narrowed his senses to the fight. His eyes then widened as he saw the familiar vortex of energy, emanating and drowning in a thick aura of anger and hatred. "Wardes…" he said the man stood on top of the broken wreckage of the ship. A section of his helmet destroyed as a scarred eye glared at the solders.

"You…will…all…suffer…" he spoke as he raised his blade into the air. A large amount of lightning grew on the tip as he swung his bald e down. "YOU WILL ALL SUFFER!" he yelled as the lightning struck the ground and blasted away more of the troops. The man then laughed as he looked to the men. "IS THIS THE BEST THAT TRISTAIN HAS? PATHETIC!" he hollered in madness as Saito growled in anger at this as he began to run to the field.

"Dusk!" he yelled as the wolf bounded along side him as he quickly jumped upon the wolf's back and charged at the man.

"Saito wait!" Isabella tried to yell out, but was useless as the boy continued towards the man. Wardes stopped his attack as he turned to see Saito, bounding towards him on his mighty wolf.

A feral grin would have been seen on his face, had it not been blocked by the mask. "At last!" he yelled as Saito rushed towards the man. "Face me like a man!" he yelled as Saito jumped off of Dusk and ran towards him, sword drawn and flashing in the setting sunlight. His eyes glowing blue and the mark on his hand shimmered brightly as he raced across the battlefield, to meet his opponent face to face.

Saito jumped into the air and sailed across the filed as the two locked eyes with each other. And they instantly knew what was to come, not a battle to decide the fate of Tristain, Nor was it a battle to see what was stronger, the will of Magic or the strength of Aura? No on this day it would be a battle of survival...and who would emerge victorious?

The hero? Or the villain...

* * *

><p><strong>And scene, well here it is at last, Chapter 11 of Abandoned Hero of Zero. Sorry for the long wait, I was very preoccupied and was suffering some minor writers block with this story.<strong>

**But I'm back and I would like to assure you that this story is not abandoned but still alive. So be patient and get ready for Chapter 12: The Battle of Tristain Part II**

**Sincerely Masseffect-TxS**


End file.
